A Force de Passé
by Suronn Birds
Summary: Une histoire de drame, d'amour, d'amitié... une histoire de vie. Celle de deux jeunes hommes que rien ne prédestinaient à faire se croiser...et pourtant de leurs rencontre pourraient bien dépendre tout les reste de leurs vies. Merci à ma nouvelle Bêta correctrice Lydia Martin pour son travail ;)
1. Pologue

**~Epilogue~**

 **16 Octobre 2016:**

Assis sur son perron, il attendait la fin de cette journée, la fin de cette année, la fin de cet enfer qui le faisait sombrer chaque instant un peu plus profondément dans le néant d'un avenir sans doute disparus. Un avenir qui s'annonçait pourtant brillant, plein de rire, d'amour, de sensualité... La folie de leur jeunesse les aurait conduits à la vie de couple rêvé pour eux. Puis le temps les aurait calmés... Confortés dans leur choix de vie. Ils seraient devenue mature... Aurait eu une maison, un chien... Peut-être même un enfant... Un bel-enfant qu'ils auraient attendu, espéré de toutes leurs tripes et sur lequel ils auraient versé des larmes de joie et de fierté quand enfin ont le leur auraient mis dans les bras, leurs donnant le titre inaliénable et sacré de parents.  
Une larme lui échappa et alla rouler de sa joue à sa main. Le jeune homme n'eut pour seul réflexe que d'observer passivement la petite gouttelette miroiter les reflets du soleil d'Automne.  
Comment une chose si belle et si pure pouvait-elle être le symbole de tant de peine ? Se demanda Derek.

La brise vint caresser sa joue et le bruissement des feuilles mortes le plongea dans une sorte de transe hypnotique.  
Redressant la tête, il fixa son regard, d'un vert lumineux, sur l'horizon. Des touches de rouge, de jaune et d'orange voletaient autour de lui, se mêlant à la poussière soulevaient du sol et qui crée un ballet parfait, irradiait par les rayons du soleil.

La vie l'avait trompé. Tout ce qu'il avait cru à sa portée, s'effondrait une fois de plus.


	2. Chapitre 1

**~ Chapitre 1 ~**

 _ **~8 mois plus tôt : Février 2016 :~**_

-Stiles ! Cria le shériff Stillinski en bas des escaliers pour la 4eme fois d'affiler ce matin-là. Tu vas être en retard et si tu es en retard, je serai en retard et si c'est le cas, je te promets que...  
-Je suis prêt, il ne faut pas t'affoler comme ça papa, c'est mauvais pour ta tension. Allez, en voiture, on est en retard là !

Un jeune homme sautillant dévala les escaliers, tout en parlant au Shériff, sur un ton badin. Stiles filait déjà dehors les clés de sa jeep à la main, laissant son père au milieu de hall d'entrer, levant les yeux au ciel en se demandant de qui son rejeton pouvait bien tenir.  
Sa voiture était au garage depuis 5 jours déjà et du coup, le shérif devait compter sur son fils pour les trajets ce qui n'était pas toujours des plus pratiques, mais il avait refusé qu'un de ces hommes passe le prendre le matin afin de profiter d'un peu plus de temps avec l'adolescent. Tournant la tête vers son chauffeur, le Shériff réprima un sourire en regardant son fils balançer la tête d'avant en arrière au rythme de la musique, tout en tapotant le volant. Concentré sur la route, Stiles ne se rendit compte de rien et chantonnait doucement en faisant la tortue. Arrivé au feu rouge, à deux rues du commissariat, il regarda par la fenêtre et c'est là qu'il croisa ses yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Des yeux d'un vert clair et glacial, unique en leur genre. Les yeux de Derek Hale. Décontenancé un instant, Stiles détourna le regard et se re-concentra sur la route droit devant lui, en maudissant ce feu d'être aussi long. Sa nuque le picotait et ses joues étaient en train de virer au rouge cramoisi. Enfin, le vert apparu et le jeune homme appuya sur l'accélérateur sans un regard en arrière.

-Ça va fils ? Lui demanda son père remarquant le changement chez Stiles.  
-Oui, oui, je viens juste de réaliser que je devais passer à la bibliothèque avant les cours donc...  
-Donc... ?  
-On est arrivés p'pa, descend !  
Le shérif sorti de la voiture après avoir donnait une petite tape sur le bras de son fils en lui disant que ce soir, il se débrouillerait pour rentrer.  
Stiles démarra à toute vitesse et prit la direction de lycée en priant de ne pas recroiser Derek aujourd'hui... Ni les autres jours.  
L'adolescent approchait de son 18e anniversaire. Il était de taille moyenne, une coupe courte simple mais bien entretenue. Stiles n'était pas un de ces supers beaux gosses star du lycée, mais il avait un charme viril grâce à son beau sourire et son nez légèrement retroussé, sans parler de sa personnalité unique qui faisait de lui un personnage dont on arrive plus à se passer et encore moins à oublier. Intelligent, vif et curieux, il avait en sa connaissance une tonne d'informations, parfois très utiles, parfois pas du tout, mais il était comme ça. Cette dernière année de lycée l'avait changé aussi physiquement, le jeune garçon était devenue un jeune homme, ses épaules s'étaient étoffées, il avait pris quelques centimètres et un peu plus de muscles, qui s'évertuaient pourtant à caché sous des tee-shirts et des sweats un peu trop grands.

Une fois garé sur le parking de l'école, Stiles dût prendre 2 minutes pour se calmer. La tension qu'il avait réussie à maîtriser durant le trajet lui retombait dessus et le jeune homme réalisait seulement que ses mains tremblaient et que son souffle était court. Agrippant le volant, l'adolescent tenta de reprendre son calme tandis que mille choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
« Il ne pouvait pas être là ! Il avait forcément hallucinais ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! ... Et pourtant qui d'autre possédait de tels yeux ?! »

-Putain...Lâcha Stiles en ouvrant les yeux.  
-Ça fait plaisir, moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir Stiles !  
-AAH... Bordel... Lydia, tu ne peux pas faire ça à tout bout de champ !  
-Quoi donc ? Demanda la jolie rouquine aux airs de fée qui s'appuyait présentement à sa portière.  
-Arriver comme ça, discrètement, traîtreusement... Comme une hyène en mal de victuailles, dit Stiles en la dardant d'un regard mauvais.  
-... Tu commences bien ta journée Stiles Stillinski ! Dit la jeune fille en tournant les talons vexée mais aussi surprise du comportement de son ami. Stiles n'était pas du genre insultant, pour preuve, « Hyène » était sûrement le mot le plus blessant qu'il serait capable de lui adresser. Mais cela laissa Lydia pensive une bonne partie de la journée, d'autant qu'elle ne recroisa pas le jeune homme.

De son côté, le jeune homme regarda son amie s'éloigner et ne se sentit soudain plus la force d'aller en cours. Pour être exacte, il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, de devoir écouter des profs réciter leurs cours, répondre aux questions de ses amis, voir des gens tout simplement. Il démarra et sortie du parking qui se remplissait gentiment des élèves insouciants en route pour une nouvelle journée.

Derek serra la main à l'agent immobilier et regarda celui-ci partir un grand sourire aux lèvres. En vendant au jeune Hale, cet immeuble désaffecté, il venait certainement de faire le plus belle affaire de l'année. Le bâtiment avait beaucoup de potentiel, mais ce trouvait dans une ancienne zone industriel abandonnée et cela n'attirait pas les acheteurs. Les plupart du temps, les lieux étaient squattés par des jeunes qui venaient y faire la fête. L'agent avait donc sauté sur l'occasion quand Derek lui-même avait mentionné cet immeuble. Finalement, l'affaire avait était réglé assez facilement, les bases étaient saines et mises à part une remise à jour du système électrique et un bon coup de peinture, il n'y avait pas de gros travaux à prévoir. De plus, l'agent avait été soulagé de pouvoir partir après que Hale est refusé son invitation à dîner pour fêter la signature de la vente. En effet, le jeune homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, mais il émanait de lui une autorité écrasante, une noirceur même. Grand, visiblement sportif, brun et mal rasé, ténébreux était un adjectif qui le qualifiait parfaitement, mais pas dans le sens le plus flatteur. Le jeune homme possédait des yeux d'un vert intense et pourtant son regard semblait éteint et ne reflétait rien, ni émotion... Ni vie. Il parlait peu, regardait beaucoup autour de lui, mais ne semblait pas faire cas des gens autour de lui. C'était le cas.  
Une fois l'acte de vente signé et les politesses habituelles échangées, les deux hommes se quittèrent satisfaits et soulageaient. L'un de pouvoir partir sans demander son reste, l'autre de se retrouver enfin seul.

Derek Hale n'était pas d'une nature spontané ni particulièrement prolixe, mais cela avait pris de proportion indéfinissable et lui-même s'en rendait compte, mais il ne savait pas comment être autrement. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas toujours était ainsi. Il avait était un enfant et un adolescent souriant et sociable. Puis la vie lui avait ravi les êtres qu'il aimait le plus les un après les autres et lui avait appris que rien n'est jamais acquis. Il s'était forgé une armure nommée douleur et une épée nommée désespoir et il avait affronté le quotidien jour après jour jusqu'à… Une rencontre qui changea à jamais son existence.

 _ **~Encore 5 mois plus tôt : Septembre 2015 :~**_

Derek Hale était en deuil. Sa sœur aînée Laura, était morte dans un accident de la route quelques semaines plus tôt. La jeune femme était la seule famille qui lui rester à ce jour, les autre membres de celle-ci ayant périt dans l'incendie de leurs maison familiale dix ans plus tôt. Les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient alors avaient été propulsait dans l'âge adulte de la façon la plus cruelle et la plus brutale qui soit et ceci était particulièrement vrai pour Laura qui à 19 ans, se retrouvait en charge de son frère de 15 ans. En charge de son éducation, de son bien-être, de sa sécurité mais plus que tout elle était en charge de son chagrin et de sa douleur. La jeune femme, alors à la Fac, pris la décision de faire venir son frère auprès d'elle. Laura étudiait à Harvard, elle faisait la fierté de ses parents et même si elle était très loin, toute sa famille l'encourageait dans sa passion pour les Mathématiques avancés. La jeune fille avait la chance de faire partie d'une famille plutôt aisée, leurs ancêtres ayant fait fortune dans le temps grâce au mines d'or puis ensuite dans de savants investissements et spéculations immobilières. Ils étaient aujourd'hui à l'abri de besoin. Quand Derek la rejoignit, Laura mis ses étude de cotés, elle allait toujours en cours bien sur mais, les longues soirées qu'elle consacrait d'habitude à réviser seule ou en groupe d'étude et à travailler sur des théorèmes plus complexes les un que les autres étaient relégué en seconde place. Ses soirées et week-end étaient désormais consacrés à son petit frère, qui contrairement à elle, avait été le témoin impuissant de la mort des leurs. C'était probablement autrement plus complexe que n'importe quel théorème. Redonnait le sourire à Derek devint son seul but dans la vie pendant les deux années qui suivirent. Voir ses magnifiques yeux verts brillaient de nouveaux et ses fossettes se creuser une nouvelle fois, rien ne rendait plus heureuse l'étudiante.

Bien qu'il reprenne pieds, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le jeune homme avait retrouvé le goût de vivre. Il se lassait vite des choses et des gens. Il ne s'investissait jamais vraiment dans ses liaisons, un peu trop nombreuses. Il trouva néanmoins sa voix dans l'art. Dessinateur émérite et photographe de talents, Derek intégra l'institut des beaux arts de Boston puis trouva une place d'illustrateur dans une agence publicitaire. Le jeune homme exposé également ses œuvres depuis l'âge de 21 ans dans diverses galeries, pourtant il ne semblait pas impressionner par cette avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Comme le jeune homme disait à Laura « j'aime mon art, mais pas ce que j'en fais ». Perfectionniste, le jeune homme ne se trouvait jamais à la hauteur, il aimait son travail plus que tout mais il lui manquait un but. Il sortait, buvait, draguait mais au final seule sa sœur et son travail le comblait.

Derek avait vécu la mort de Laura comme une trahison cruelle des cieux envers elle d'abord, elle qui avait tant fait pour son frère et envers lui-même ensuite.

Le jeune homme profondément esseulé et sombre depuis l'incendie, s'enferma un peu plus dans les recoins sinueux de son esprits et enterra avec Laura son dernier sourire. Elle était la seule personne à qui ils les adressaient de toute façon et elle n'était plus là.

Un jour, il fit un sac, rendit son appartement, quitta son emploi et partit sur les routes sans trop savoir ou il finirait. Son chemin croisa toutes sortes de gens du Massachusetts qu'il laissa derrière lui à travers les État-Unis qu'il traversa en voiture durant de longues semaines.

Il descendit jusqu'en Caroline du Nord pour profiter de l'Océan, bien que profiter soit un bien grand mot, le jeune homme restait assis de longues heures sur la plage à prendre des photos ou à croquer dans un carnet qu'il ne montrer jamais à personne. Puis lasser de l'air iodé, il reprit la route et traversa le Tennessee, l'Alabama et le Mississippi pour finir en Louisiane. Entouré des bayous et de majestueuses demeures d'anciennes familles de planteurs cerclées de saules centenaires, Derek tentait de nourrir sont esprit d'autres pensées que celles, trop sombres, qui l'aiguillonnaient nuits et jours . Alors il visitait les villes, les musées, lisait les livres et les brochures sur les légendes qui pullulaient dans ces marées.

De Charlotte à Bâton Rouge en passant par Nashville, Derek vu beaucoup de paysages aussi changeant que la lumière du jour qui donne à ces états du sud leurs aura mystique et sensuel.

Puis il reprit une fois de plus son chemin et traversa le Texas sans vraiment si arrêter autrement que pour dormir et se nourrir. Il fit une halte à Roswell quelques jours mais la ville des Aliens et de la Zone 51 ne lui offrit que peu de distraction.

Il poussa jusqu'en Utah, souhaitant voir Salt lake city depuis longtemps mais finalement un jour, sur l'autoroute il prit une sortie par erreur et se trouva en direction du Nevada. Décidant de laisser le destin le guider il suivit ce chemin et se retrouva à Las Vegas en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il dépensa pas mal d'argent aux tables de jeux et dans les bars. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il était deux fois plus riche qu'avant, malheureusement. En effet sa sœur et lui avait hérités de l'argent et de l'assurance vie de leurs parents, puis lui même avait hérité de Laura.

Aujourd'hui il était la tête d'une fortune impressionnante et il tentait de noyer le chagrin de la perte des siens grâce à l'argent que leurs décès lui avait rapporté. Étourdis par cette constatation, tant que par ses excès d'alcool et d'autre substances qu'il s'autorisait à prendre parfois, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol de la salle de bain qu'il venait de souiller en vomissant le litre de Whisky qu'il avait ingurgitait dans la soirée. Affligeait par sa vie actuel, par l'image qu'il avait de lui même, il s'endormit à même le sol pas plus heureux ni plus serein que le jour ou il avait mis en terre le dernier être qui le rattachait à la vie. Derek reprit sa route quelques jours plus tard dans un état quasi second. Poussé par une sorte de besoin urgent, d'instinct de survie au final il ne fut pas vraiment surpris un beau matin de voir apparaître le panneaux d'entrée de Beacon Hills, la ville de sa naissance, l'endroit où il avait vécu les heures les plus joyeuses et aussi les plus malheureuse de sa vie. Et pourtant, il lui semblait être de retour à la seule place qu'il pouvait appeler, chez lui...

()

Stiles Stillinski, le fils du shériff de Beacon Hills était décidément un ado hors normes, ce dit Mélissa Mc Call en le regardant traverser son salon pour aller ce servir un soda dans son frigo, après être rentré dans sa maison, la saluant le plus naturellement du monde, le tout en utilisant un double des clés que seul son fils, Scott et elle même était sensé posséder. Stiles et Scott étaient les meilleurs amis depuis la primaire, se suivant partout et montant les quatre cents coups ensemble. Ils étaient moulés sur le même genre que la plus parts des potes adolescent du monde, mais Stiles avez ce quelques choses en plus qui le rendait spécial. Orphelin de mère, le jeune garçon avait très vite pris ses marques chez les Mc Call et venait y passer des nuits, des week-ends, des vacances entières même quand son père travaillait de tard ou sur des affaires plus complexes que d'autres. Et puis un beau jour Mélissa l'avait vus débouler dans son hall d'entrée après avoir ouvert avec sa propre clés et depuis lors on peut dire que Stiles était vraiment chez lui. Ce qui au fond faisait plus sourire Mélissa qu'autre chose. Bien sur il était bruyant, surexcités, un peu (beaucoup) manipulateur et agaçant et possédait un humour noir et sarcastique qui n'était pas à la porté de tous mais il était aussi, doux, drôle, généreux, fidèles, très intelligent et surtout dévoué corps et âme à son père et à Scott. Ils se jetteraient au feu l'un pour l'autre, la mère célibataire le savait et pour cela, Mélissa l'aimait comme un fils. L'adolescent, inconscient d'être au cœur de telle réflexion, lui fit une de ses petite mimique, fronçant les sourcil et pinçant les lèvres dans un sorte de sourire, il lui fit signe de sa main qui tenait la canette et monta à l'étage rejoindre Scott. Dire qu'ils avaient déjà 17 ans tout les deux ce dit Mélissa en pensant à quel point le temps file trop vite.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte du plat du pied pour la refermer derrière lui, enfin la faire claquer derrière lui et s'affala sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre pendant que son ami, allongé sur son lit, regardait en détail les pages maillot de bain de la collection de l'été prochain. Stiles ouvrit son soda dans un bruit de pschitt qui fit lever le nez à Scott.

-Oui merci j'en veux bien une aussi ! Dit ce dernier ironiquement en dardant son ami du regard avant de replonger dans les courbes du top modèle brun en centre de page.

-...ta mère est en pleine nostalgie sentimentale. Elle me regardait comme une oie regarde ses petits se jeter à l'eau pour la première fois, priant pour qu'ils ne se noient pas...c'est toujours déstabilisant quand elle fait ça.

-Tu l'as connais, c'est une sentimentale qui ne s'assume pas. Mère célibataire Warrior oblige.

-Faut admettre que ta mère assure.

-Ouais, je sais ! Répondit Scott plein de fierté en souriant tendrement à l'évocation de sa mère.

Les deux adolescents passèrent la soirée à jouer à des jeux vidéo avant que Stiles ne propose vers 22h d'aller manger un hamburger. Pas franchement motivé Scott refusa et son ami lui souhaita donc bonne nuit et décida de s'arrêter au fast-food en rentrant chez lui.

Passez au drive ou à la caisse ? Stiles se posait encore la question quand il vit la voiture de Lydia Martin. La fille dont il était amoureux depuis la maternelle et dont il espérait chaque année attirer l'attention. Elle était garait et donc avec de la chance, la jeune fille serait peut être à l'intérieur.

Il entra, de sa démarche dégingandée, avança dans le restaurant et en effet, Lydia, la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux « blond vénitien » et à l'air visiblement dédaigneux à cet instant était bel et bien présente. Stiles avança, avança et avança encore, ne regardant qu'elle et cela faisant, il ne put donc pas éviter l'obstacle qui se dresser devant lui. Il ne le réalisa qu'une fois le cul à terre et e réveiller par les rires moqueurs des personnes accompagnant la fille de ses rêves. Jackson, son petit ami, en tête. Lydia ne riait pas, elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, légèrement compatissante mais trop préoccupée par son image pour le montrer publiquement. Stiles se remit debout, frotta son jeans et marcha droit sur le comptoir pour passer commande aussi vite que possible tout en tentant de garder ce qui lui rester de dignité en ne fuyant pas la queue entre les jambes.

-J'étais devant ! Fit une voix derrière lui.

Stiles se retourna et fit face un jeune homme inconnu, brun, grand costaud...très costaud même, portant une veste de cuir. Il avait l'air patibulaire et mal léché d'un fils de mafioso ce dit l'adolescent. Pourtant son honneur en avait subit plus qu'il ne pouvait tolérer en une soirée.

-Pardon ?! Demanda t il sur un ton qu'il voulait décider et surtout dissuasif.

Pourtant l'inconnu s'avança d'un pas, se mettant à quelques centimêtres de lui et répéta.

-J'étais devant ! Plongeant son regard vert dans les yeux de Stiles, Derek ne cilla pas une seule fois, ferme et déterminé. Stiles avala sa salive et s'apprêtait à laisser sa place quand il entendit à nouveau des rires éclater de la table de Lydia. Tous l'observaient pour voir si le fils du shériff allait se dégonfler ou pas. Stiles ne pouvait pas perdre la face une fois de plus. Quitte à ramasser un œil au beurre noir, il ne céderait pas. Mais finalement, il vit soudain Lydia se lever et partir ce qui eut pour effet de couper Jackson dans son élan et la suivre en courant pour la rattraper. Le reste de leur table suivit dans la minute et l'adolescent put finalement se décaler et laisser Derek passer sans perdre la face.

Le jeune artiste avait suivit tout l'échange du coin de l'œil depuis le début et avait comprit ce qui se passait, pour autant il n'était pas disposé à laisser sa place dans une file qu'il faisait depuis 30 minutes surtout après s'être fait percuter de plein fouet par ce même grugeur. Il fit sa commande et dut patienter quelques minutes pour sa glace ce qui permit à Stiles de s'approcher à son tour pour passer commande. Ce que celui-ci fit avec rapidité en bon connaisseur des lieux. Derek lui n'aimait pas les fast-foods, enfin pas plus de quelques fois par an. Il observa bien franchement l'adolescent de pied en cape sans aucune gène. De taille moyenne, pas vraiment droit encore, comme la plus part des adolescents qui on eut une poussé de croissance rapide, mais cela devrait lui passé. Il était loin d'avoir un profil d'athlète et son teint palot renforcé son air de rat de bibliothèque. Les cheveux tondu et le nez en trompette venait terminer le portrait d'un lutin bien trop grand qu'imaginer déjà Derek. Le dit lutin sentit ses yeux posés sur lui et le regarda aussi, bien dans les yeux d'un air bravache.

-Comme quoi devant ou pas...je sortirais le premier quand même, dit il en souriant ironiquement en voyant son sac de commande arriver tandis que le déssert du colosse était seulement en cours de préparation.

Derek esquissa un petit sourire carnassier. Il était téméraire, il ne pouvait pas lui ôter cela. Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant et vit l'ado pâlir puis il fit mine de lui donner un coup de tête, projetant celle-ci en avant ce qui fit sursauter presque grotesquement Stiles. Souriant il attrapa sa glace, prête entre temps et sortie, laissant Stiles sur place cherchant à reprendre contenance devant le sourire de la vendeuse. Il sortit droit et digne et marcha droit sur sa jeep. Une fois derrière le volant, le jeune garçon s'effondra sur le volant, tête la première dépité de ce spectacle qui venait de donner et là, un bruit strident du klaxon qu'il venait de heurter le fit se redresser en sursaut. Et pour finir cette soirée, il recroisa les yeux vert de son cauchemars de la soirée, installer derrière le volant d'une splendide Camaro dernier modèles.

-Ma vie craint ! Ce dit il en démarrant pour regagner sa maison.

Derek rentra lui aussi à son hôtel, riant en lui même de la situation et du personnage qu'il lui avait était offert de croiser ce soir là. Touchant à peine à son repas qu'il laissa refroidir sur un coin de son lit, le brun se cala à son montant de lit et commença à dessiner en jetant des coups d'œil distraits aux infos qui passaient à la tv. Il dessina ainsi pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir tout habillé de travers et sur son lit.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour le beau brun. La nuque raide, le dos douloureux, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il s'aspergea le visage d'eau bien froide avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements empestant le graillon et le fromage pour se glisser sous une douche bien mérité. Une fois propre, il fit l'impasse sur le rasage, mit du déodorant et retourna s'habiller de vêtement frais dans sa chambre. Un jean noir, assez près du corps mais pas moulant pour autant, et une chemise en jean bleu nuit. Aujourd'hui il faisait beau, il n'oublia pas ses lunettes de soleil, son portefeuille et surtout, mit le parfum que Laura lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire. Ce parfum musqué mais discret qu'il aimait temps. Une fois prêt, il tourna le panneau « ne pas déranger » de sa chambre et sortie en fermant à double tour. Derek n'avait pas remit les pieds dans cette ville depuis les funérailles des sa famille et de leurs plus proche amis, onze personnes, adultes et enfants, y compris sa plus jeune sœur avaient périt ce jour là dans les flammes. Le jeune garçon qu'il était alors revenait chez lui avec 1h de retard pour avoir était flirté avec une camarde de classe sous les gradins, comme tout adolescent américain qui se respecte. En arrivant à proximité, il avait sentit une forte odeur de fumé, puis il avait vu les flammes s'élever de plusieurs mètres dans les airs et enfin, une fois au pieds de chez lui, il avait entendu les cris. Les hurlements de peur et de désespoir qui venaient de l'étage et même de la cave. Mut par un instinct filiale, il avait couru au devant de la maison, pour faire quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Puis il avait entendu un cri « VAS T'EN ! Sauve toi Derekkk ! » Levant les yeux, il avait croisé le regard implorant de sa maman, Tania. Elle le suppliait de rester en vie, lui, au moins...

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, tout était calme, on n'entendait plus que les crépitements du bois qui brûle et des poutres qui s'effondrent. Le Shérif Stllinski retrouva Derek debout au milieu de la coure, prostré, les yeux fermés. Il fallut à l'homme des trésors de patience pour ramener l'adolescent à lui et réussir à le faire monter dans une voiture pour le conduire à l'hôpital. Là-bas, on lui parlas avec douceur, on essuya la suis qu'il noircissait son visage et on finit par lui donner un sédatif pour calmer les tremblements qui avait finit par le prendre de façon incontrôlable quand on lui dit que sa grande sœur était en route...

De retour au présent, Derek observa le bureau du Shérif. Il l'avait quitté il y a 10 ans avec le cœur lourd et remplit d'incompréhension. Mais au milieu de ce chaos il avait trouvé un ami. Le jeune homme entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas sûr et alla à l'accueil demandé si le Shérif pouvait le recevoir. La jeune adjointe, plongée dans ses dossiers leva à peine le nez et demanda :

-Pour quelle raison voulez-vous le voir ? Une urgence ?

-euh...non, c'est à titre privé... S'il vous plaît Melle...pardon, Adjointe...Foster ! Ajouta t il en regardant le badge de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de redresser le nez en étendant le ton viril et sensuel de l'homme. La jeune femme afro américaine se détendit instantanément en voyant son interlocuteur. Grand, carré, une belle mâchoire bien dessinée, des yeux clairs et un sourire à damné un saint. Un des sourires de façade dont Derek avait le secret. Rien à voir avec ceux qu'il adressaient à sa sœur, non ceux là étaient pour les autres, pour les communs à qui parfois il se devait de sourire, comme on doit dire bonjour, pur convention et parfois bien utile pour mettre en valeur son charme et obtenir le nécessaire.

-Oh et bien...je dois vérifier si il n'est pas en rendez-vous. Pouvez-vous patienter un instant Mr ?

-Hale. Et bien sur je vais patienter.

Le jeune homme pris un chaise, pile en face du comptoire et observa la jeune femme téléphoner. Hocher de la tête, lui faire un petit signe du doigt que tout était sous contrôle et d'attendre. Elle raccrocha.

-Il sera à vous dans un instant.

Le cœur de Derek s'emballa subitement, plus stresser qu'il ne le croyait à l'idée de revoir un fantôme de son passé. Une voix résonna soudainement dans le hall, ramenant Derek à la réalité. Il papillonna des yeux et suivit l'entré d'un jeune homme dégingandé dans le commissariat.

-Heeyyy Judith ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bonjour Stiles, bien et toi ?

-Super merc... . Il s'arrêta dans son élan. En faisant machinalement le tour de la salle il tomba nez à nez avec le pilier dans lequel il était rentré hier soir. Il lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire sarcastique en lui lançant :

-Tu t'es fait épingler pour abus de sourire ?

Ce à quoi ne répondit pas Derek, il se contenta de lui lancé un regard noir, maudissant la vie de le remettre sur le chemin de cet hurluberlu pour la seconde fois en moins de 24h.

-Pssss, murmura t il aussi discrètement dont il était possible...il est là pour quoi celui là Judith ? Demanda il à l'adjoint Foster en désignant Derek. La jeune femme suivit son regard, sourit puis rougit au clin d'œil du beau Mr Hale et se tourna vers l'ado en lui lançant un :

-Ca ne te concerne pas jeune homme!

-Ok, ok..., il tapota de poing sur le comptoir et passa son chemin, en souriant l'air victorieux de celui qui passe le premier malgré tout, se dirigeant directement vers le fond, direction les bureaux, à la grand surprise de Derek.

Mais avant que l'adolescent est franchi la moitié du couloir une voix résonna.

-STILES ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Papa, je voulais te voir justement !

-Oui, je m'en doute à moins que tu sois apparenté à un autre policier à mon insu ?!

-Euhhh...pas que je sache, non !

L'échange plein d'ironie fusait entre père et fils pendant que le Shérif redirigeait habillement ce dernier vers la sortie. Il traînait beaucoup trop souvent au poste au goût de son père…Particulièrement pendant ses heures de cours. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, le Shérif se planta devant son fils et attendit.

-Alors ?

-...ben quoi ?

Laissant sa tête retomber de dépit, le Shérif ne remarqua pas tout de suite le jeune homme qui c'était levait à son entrée.

-Shérif, il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir...L'adjointe Foster avait voulu profiter de l'accalmie pour informer son supérieur de la présence d'un visiteur mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

-Une minute Foster ! Stiles tu es bien là pour une raison, que j'espère importante et qui justifie que tu loupes tes cours !

Le père posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Ce geste ferme qui dit « si tu me racontes des salades... » Mais qui dit aussi « allez fiston, parle moi, je suis là ».

-Une raison, bien sûr que j'ai une raison, qu'est ce que tu crois p'pa. Je t'ai dit en arrivant que j'avais une raison de...

Le visiteur en question, le beau brun aux yeux verts, interrompit Stiles, permettant à celui-ci de le darder du regard une fois de plus.

-Shérif Stilinski ?

-Oui, une minute Mr, je suis à vous tout de suite ! Mr... ? Ajouta t il en se retournant vers l'inconnu.

-Je suis Derek Hale !

Le Shérif laissa retomber sa main de l'épaule de Stiles et fit deux pas dans la direction de l'inconnu.

-Derek Hale... Derek... wowww c'est...je ...wowww... le shérif était prit entre sourire et stupéfaction.

-Comment allez-vous Shérif ? Demanda Derek avec une intention sincère et même un petit sourire, plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait crut de revoir cet homme, pourtant rattacher à un si douloureux souvenir. Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Bien, bien merci. Et toi alors ? Que deviens-tu ? …

-Euh ...papa ?

-Oui, Stiles, tu peux aller chez Scott, ce soir ?

-Non, je …

-De combien as-tu besoin, alors ?

-Papa c'est pas...20 dollars...30 peut-être.

L'adolescent ne pouvait décemment pas passer à coté d'une occasion qui lui permettait d'éviter l'engueulade tout en lui rapportant de l'argent. Il parlerait à son père plus tard. Ce dernier sortie 20 dollars et lui dit de s'estimer heureux. Sur quoi Stiles fila, non s'en jeter un dernier regard sur la curieuse scène qui se déroulait.

Le Shérif proposa à Derek d'aller prendre un café en face, ce que celui-ci accepta volontiers. Ils traversèrent la route sans un mot et s'installèrent au fond du coffee-shop tout aussi silencieusement. La commande passée, un cappuccino pour le policier et un expresso pour l'artiste, ils attendirent d'être servis pour parler, ce qui arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

-Alors, Derek ? Que deviens-tu ?

-Je suis illustrateur et photographe...en congé pour l'instant.

-Très bien, très bien...tu jouais au basket non ? Tu en fais toujours ?

-Oh, non pas vraiment, juste avec les amis...

-Tu es marié ? Papa ?

-Non, non, rien de tout ça...

Il silence s'installa de nouveau, troublé uniquement par le bruit que faisait les deux hommes en buvant les cafés.

-Je n'étais pas sure de vous retrouver, je pensais que peut-être vous auriez été muté ailleurs ou … reprit Derek.

-Non, non...ma femme est décédée il y quelques années et je ne me vois pas la laisser ici et vivre ailleurs.

-Oui je comprends bien...

Réalisant la portée de ses mots, le Shérif voulut se rattraper.

-Toi, c'était différent Derek. Moi je suis adulte, j'ai un fils qui avait tout ses repères, ses amis...

Ce n'était pas mieux ce dit le père de famille en lui même mais il poursuivit tentant une fois encore de sauvé la situation.

-Tu devais aller de l'avant, changer d'air. Et puis il y avait ta sœur qui faisait des études brillantes. Vous deviez être ensemble. Laura, c'est ça, Comment va t elle ?

Les yeux de Derek brillèrent et sa main serra imperceptiblement sa tasse.

-Elle...est morte il y quelques semaines...accident de voiture.

Le shérif en avait la tête qui tournait, la conversation prenait des airs de cauchemars et il se sentait terriblement malheureux pour le jeune garçon qu'il avait trouvé devant la maison en feu de sa famille et le jeune homme qu'il était devenu et à qui la vie avec tout prit.

-Derek...seigneur je suis navré. Vraiment...je ne voulais pas raviver tout ça, excuse moi.

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes releva la tête et fit une ébauche de sourire et en secouant la tête, reprit la parole.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir Shérif. La vie…vous et moi savons qu'elle est injuste.

Chacun reprit son chemin sans s'être vraiment parlés plus. Sans s'être posés les bonnes questions mais le moment viendrait. Après dix ans, Derek voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa famille.


	3. Chapter 2

**~ Chapitre 2 ~**

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre malheureuse du jeune Stiles Stillinski et de Derek Hale. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis et en réalité, la vie les avaient bien trop occupé pour qu'ils s'en préoccupe vraiment. L'adolescent courait toujours de sa maison à celle des McCall et entre les deux il avait le lycée, qui venait de reprendre pour une nouvelle et dernière année au Lycée de Beacon Hills et l'équipe de Lacross, même si il n'était que remplaçant. Stiles ce disait que peut être, sa chance aller enfin tourner.

Scott s'était entraîner comme un dingue tout l'été et avec son asthme qui c'était grandement améliorer et bien lui aussi c'était améliorer, à un niveau impressionnant au point que le Coach le mis sur le terrain. Une fille lui tournait même autour.

Décidément l'année commençait bien car au travers de Scott, Stiles espéraient bien élever aussi son statut social et finir le lycée en beauté .

Un soir, en garant sa Jeep dans l'allée il remarqua une voiture stationner juste devant chez eux. Son père et lui ne recevaient jamais personnes ou si peu que Stiles aurait reconnu la voiture et ne se serait posé aucune question sauf que cette voiture ci...il la connaissait. Une camaro …

Le jeune homme rentra presque en courant aussi curieux que désappointer à l'idée de trouver le propriétaire du véhicule dans sa propre maison. Il ouvrit la porte de coté cuisine et se précipita à l'intérieur sans s'attendre à tomber sur ce fameux visiteur dans sa cuisine, ce qui eu pour résultat de le faire sursauter en poussant un petit cri et en resserrant ses deux bras autour de son sac à dos qui avait remonter devant lui en bouclier.

-AaaaAh...bord...

Derek, assis à la table de cuisine devant une tasse de café, la tête baissait, lutter pour retenir un fou rire. Ceci n'échappa pas à l'adolescent et fit remonter ton le mépris et la colère que deux petite rencontre avait suffit à faire naître en lui.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le Shérif Stilinski entra dans la cuisine avec des steak bien cuits.

-Salut Stiles, met toi à table, j'en ai fait un pour toi aussi fiston ! Dit ce dernier en souriant à son fils, déposant le plat plein de viande cuite au barbecue.

-Depuis quand tu ramènes des (chiens errant ) à la maison ?

-STILES ! s'insurgea son père en le fixant d'un regard noir.

-Ce n'est rien Shérif. Stiles et moi on est partie d'un mauvais pied du départ.

-Comment cela ? Vous vous êtes déjà rencontré ?

-Oui papa on c'est croisé au fast food un soir et ensuite au poste, tu sais quand je suis passé pour te...

Stiles s'interrompit soudainement, le regard fuyant comme si il cherchait à tout prit une parade. Derek s'en aperçu et il compléta.

-Oui vous savez le jour on est c'est revue pour la première fois. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on retourne boire un café là bas, il était vraiment bon.

-Oui c'est vrai, Mathilda fait un café délicieux et c'est pas... La voix du shérif , qui s'était d'instinct tournait vers lui, devint un écho lointain pour le jeune artiste qui fixé Stiles du coin de l'oeil. Le garçon avait l'air perdu et affolé ce qui éveilla la curiosité de Derek. L'ado leva les yeux et trouva ceux de leurs invité qui le fixé.

Surprise, stupeur et enfin un questionnement plein de colère passèrent sur son visage à cet instant. Il semblait défié Derek de continué à l'observer ainsi. Ce dernier céda et détourna les yeux pour écouter le shériff terminer son éloge sur les café de Mathilda ou sur ses pâtisserie il ne saurait dire mais il l'écouta en souriant et en hochant de la tête avec un air faussement passionné.

Ils mangèrent leurs repas et Stiles laissa les deux plus vieux discuter pendant qu'il débarrassa la table et ensuite prit un devoir comme prétexte pour filer dans sa chambre sans manger de dessert.

Le jeune garçon ne jeta pas un regards en arrière mais sentie son pouls s'accélérer quand il passa près de Derek car il sentait le poids de son regard le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle de la cuisine et se retrouve au salon, à l'abri des regards. Là Stiles s'appuya un instant contre un mur pour respirer plus calmement.

Décidément ce mec ne lui attirait que la poisse, ce dit Stiles pour lui même. Il monta finalement dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit en fixant le plafond. Combien de temps il resta ainsi, il ne le sut mais soudain son père frappa et entra sans attendre dans sa chambre pour le trouver dans la même position qu'il avait prit en y entrant.

-C'est comme ça que tu révise ? lui demanda son père un air dubitatif sur le visage.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse ce qui le poussa à entrer dans la chambre de son fils.

-Stiles !

-Quoi ? Répondit un Stiles surprit.

-Ca fait plus de une heure que tu es là, tu as réviser au moins ?

-Réviser..bien sûr, bien sûr que j'ai réviser p'pa. Je t'ai dit que je montais pour réviser alors c'est ce que j'ai fait...j'ai révisé. Et là j'ai fini donc...

-OK...bon on sors boire une bière, je rentre pas tard ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu sors maintenant ? Avec ce gars ?

L'adolescent s'était redressé sur son séant pour pour parler.

-Oui je vais boire une bière avec Derek.

-...ok. A demain alors.

-A demain fiston. Te couche pas tard ! lâcha le Shériff en quittant la chambre.

Stiles ne trouva pas le sommeil facilement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce demander de quoi son père et Derek aller bien pouvoir parler. Le jeune homme brun risquait il de faire des remarque à son père ? Risquait il d'éveillé la curiosité de son père ? Stiles soupira et retomba à la renverse sur son lit en poussant un gémissement de frustration typiquement adolescent. Il devait lui parler...il le fallait.

Deux heure plus tard, Derek regardait la voiture du shériff s'éloignait dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il retournait à l'intérieur du bar prendre un dernier verre. Il reprit sa place à la table que les deux homme avaient occupé quelques minutes avant. De là il pouvait observer le monde et les représentation qu'il pouvait en faire danser dans son esprit. Déformation professionnel.

Il commanda un nouveau verre de whisky sec et finit par décider d'étudier ses options pour finir la nuit de la façon la plus agréable possible. Des nombreuses offres se présentaient à lui aussi bien parmi le personnel du bar que parmi la clientèle. Derek n'avait jamais vraiment peinait à faire des conquêtes et s'en lasser vite. Cela l'avait conduit au point de ne jamais avoir à faire d'effort et a s'investir dans une relation épanouissante. Il ne connaissait pas les bénéfices de l'amour et de la tendresse que pouvait lui apporter une relation sincère et profonde. Et le jeune homme ne les recherchait pas. Il fit son choix. Sourit, charma et finalement rentra à l'hôtel avec sa conquête avec qui il partagea des heures d'un plaisir intense et propice à l'oubli.

Toc Toc Toc...

TOC TOC TOC...

TOC TOC TOC...

Derek fut projetait hors de son sommeil par les coups qui était frappé avec violence et frénésie sur la porte de sa chambre. Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, éblouie par la lumière du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa nuque raide. Regardant autour de lui il constata être seul. Parfait.

Le jeune homme se leva, enfila un caleçon trouvait au pied du lit et alla ouvrir la porte qui vibrait encore des coups qu'on lui donnait toujours avec un peu trop d'insistance pour être encore polie.

Derek ouvrit brusquement, cette fois totalement aveuglé par le soleil qui se déversa dans sa chambre.

-Quoi ?! Demanda t il hargneux.

-..euh...Salut ? Je te réveil ?

-Non, non tel que tu me vois je reviens de mon jogging matinale.

-Pas si matinale que ça il est plus de 15h... lui répondit la voix sur un ton sarcastique.

Derek ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour fixer la personne qui venait l'agaçait dès son réveil. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de ce trouvais face au lutin , appuyé sur le chambranle de sa porte. Derek se retourna en grognant et rentra dans sa chambre. Stiles le suivit sans vraiment hésiter mais eu un petit mouvement de recul quand il constata l'odeur des lieux.

-Wow... dit il en se couvrant le nez un instant du revers de la manche.

-Quoi !

Stiles aller répliquer mais il se dit que ce ne devait probablement pas être le moment vue les yeux noir que lui lancer son interlocuteur. Enfin, aussi noir qu'ils puisse l'être. A cet instant précis il briller intensément dans le soleil de la porte toujours ouverte, humide encore de sommeil et légèrement rouge à cause de sa nuit probablement bien arrosé.

L'adolescent toussota en remuant de la tête et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Attaqua direct Derek en enfilant un jean.

-Je...voulais savoir de quoi vous aviez parlez avec mon père cette nuit ?

Derek redressa la tête et rencontra le regard déterminé de l'adolescent.

-Humm...tu vas droit au but, j'apprécie ça. Alors rassure toi, je ne lui ai rien dit...d'ailleurs lui dire quoi ?

Stiles se détendit , repris de l'air et enchaîna.

-Rien qui te regarde.

-Et pourtant tu es venue jusque à moi, un inconnu, pour me demander de ne rien dire...tu as du chercher ou je rester faire le chemin tout ça pour ...rien qui me regarde ?! Pourtant hier je t'ai vu flipper et crois moi d'expérience, ton regard ce n'était RIEN.

Derek avait parler lentement en s'approchant d'un pas ferme jusqu'au jeune homme. Il le scrutait, cherchant la faille dans laquel il pourrait s'insinuer mais après 1 brève minute de réflexion, Stiles de reprit.

-Tu viens d'arriver en ville il y avait donc de bonne chance que tu reste à l'hôtel. Tu n'a rien à cacher à priori donc tu a forcément donner ton vrai nom à la réception, il m'a suffit d'appeler 3 hôtel pour avoir l'information. Et oui, ce' n'était RIEN.

Stiles regardait l'homme droit dans les yeux.

-C'est une info privé, les hôtels n'ont pas le droit de la donner.

-Rien n'est privé pour le bureau du Shérif, rétorqua l'ado en souriant fier de lui .

Derek resta coi devant autant d'impertinence. Puis un sourire lui échappa bien malgré lui.

-Ecoute Stiles. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherche à cacher à ton père et je m'en fou royalement. J'ai mes propres problèmes ok ?!

-Ok...je ne veux juste pas qu'il croit …

-Qu'il croit que son fils à un soucis ?

-...ouai...

-Je ne lui dirais rien...mais si tu as des problème sérieux...tu devrait compter sur lui, ton père et un homme bien.

Stiles allait répondre qu'il avait raison quand on toca de nouveaux à la porte mais contrairement à lui on y entra sans attendre.

-Désolé, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille ce matin en partant tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard...euhhh...

-Derek...non j'ai rien vu, rentre, cherche, je t'en prie. Le gamin s'en allait.

-..Oui, oui , bon ben merci alors...salut.

Derek le raccompagna et Stiles n'eut que le temps de faire un petit signe de tête au grand jeune homme afro-américain qui retournait le matelas en signe d'adieu. Stiles regagna sa voiture un peu perplexe et surpris d'apprendre que Derek Hale puisse être homosexuel. L'adolescent remonta dans sa jeep, lança un regarda à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et démarra finalement pour aller rejoindre Scott à l'entraînement.

Moins de 20 min plus tard, Derek vit son compagnon nocturne quittait les lieux, non sans lui laisser son numéro en l'invitant chaleureusement à le recontacter en cas ...de besoin. Ce à quoi le jeune Hale répondit par un hochement de tête tandis qu'il refermait le porte de sa chambre sur l'intrus. Le jeune homme avait eu le temps de se réveillé et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il quitta ses vêtements ur el trajet de la salle de bain et une fois sous le jet d'eau, repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Shérif Stilinski la veille.

~ « Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé ce jour là Shérif ! C'est important pour moi !

-Derek...nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé qui puisse donné une autre explication que celle du tragique accident. Le feu est partit de la chaudière à la cave, un cours circuit selon les pompiers. Ca explique aussi pourquoi on a retrouvé 4 hommes adultes à cet endroits. Il avait dut descendre pour voir ce qui ce passé. C'est la théorie la plus probable mon garçon.

-Et pourquoi personne n'est sortie alors ? Pourquoi ma mère et ma sœur seraient resté à l'étage si le feu est partis de la cave, elles auraient dut avoir le temps de descendre et de fuir comme beaucoup d'autres ! Ca ne tiens pas debout Shériff. Onze personnes sont mortes en plein jour dans un incendie !

Derek avait commençait à levait la voix, interpellant des gens autour d'eux.

-Ecoute je comprend que ça puisse te paraître étrange et même intolérable mais nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé qui nous mène à une piste criminel. Le feu à évolué de lui même sans accélérateur selon l'expert. Les portes et fenêtres n'étaient ni verrouillés ni fracturés. Aucun corps ne présentaient de trace de cou de quelques sortes que ce soit. Ils sont tous morts d'asphyxie très rapidement selon les légistes car les fumés étaient très concentré, sûrement dut au faite que tout les fenêtre étaient close dut au froid et la chaudière ce trouvait sous le hall d'entré. La route leurs à étaient barré très très vite. Une maison avec une structure de bois...malheureusement ça prend vite feu et on est souvent impuissant...

Le shériff avait parlé d'un ton égale et doux mais ferme. Il avait parlé en regardant les yeux de Derek se remplir de larmes puis sa nuque ployait sous le poids de sa tête. Il avait écouté en silence, ses épaules avaient fait quelques soubresauts puis il avait pris une profonde inspiration et avait redressait le torse et commandé 4 shot de tequila. Le Shérif refusa de boire car il conduisait et conseilla au jeune homme d'en faire autant mais au lien de ça, Derek bu sa part et répliqua qu'il rentrerait avec un taxi ou se trouverais un chauffeur. Les deux hommes se quittèrent 30 min plus tard sur le parking et Derek c'était trouvé un chauffeur fort sympathique et sexy en la personne du'n des barman. ~

De retour sous la douche, Derek grogna, se savonna rapidement et sorti. Enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, il sortie de la salle d'eau et en entrant dans sa chambre, marcha sur une feuille de papier. En ramassant celle-ci il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un des croquis caricaturant Stiles en farfadet qu'il avait fait l'autre soir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au jeune garçon au allure éberlué et pourtant plein de bon sens qu'il avait découvert. Derek rechercha les autres croquis et les réunis avant de les ranger dans un tiroir de table de chevet.

Une heure plus tard il arpentait les couloir de son ancien lycée et marcha instinctivement vers les vitrines au trophées. Le jeune homme faisait face à une partie de son passé. Sa sœur ainé posé fièrement avec ses trophées de l'équipe de math dont elle avait était la capitaine dès sa seconde année. Mais Laura était bien plus qu'une intellectuel, c'était aussi une très jolie jeune femme, brune au beau sourire qui faisait fondre les garçon. Derek sourit en pensant au nombre de vent qu'elle avait mis aux hommes dans sa trop courte vie.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aidez peut être ?

Derek fut tiré de ses rêverie et s'appretait à refuser gentiment l'aide de la personne qui lui avait posé la question. Mais il fut légèrement surpris en se retournant de découvrir, non pas une prof ou secrétaire comme il s'y attendait mais une jeune fille, lycéenne de toute évidence qui le scrutait avec aplomb et disons le, envie.

-...Non, merci beaucoup. Ce borna t il a répondre en s'apprêtant à refaire un pas pour suivre sa visite.

-Pourtant vous n'êtes pas d'ici...je suis sûr que je ne vouas aurez pas oublié si c'était la cas. Ancien élève c'est ça ? En admiration devant vos ancien exploit sportifs ?

Derek retourna la tête vers elle est la détailla un peu plus. Petite, menue, fashion, rousse, le nez retroussé et des tâche de rousseur répandue sur son visage au teint délicat. Encore un lutin pensa t il. La jeune fille du fast food que Stiles tentait d'impressionner.

Elle avait l'air bien sur, d'elle, un peu trop pour être crédible...en tout cas au yeux de Derek. Et clairement espérer le charmer. Le jeune homme fit deux pas, puis trois dans sa direction et déjà la jeune fille perdit un peu de sa superbe.

-Ancien élève, oui. Mais je ne venais pas me repaître de mes exploits passé. Tu sais, la vie continue après le lycée, souvent en mieux, en bien mieux et parfois non. Les choix que tu fait aujourd'hui peuvent laisser de profondes traces, en toi et en les gens qui t'entoure.

Derek avait chuchoter à pratiquement à son oreille et Lydia retint un frisson d'angoisse. Non pas qu'elle sentie un danger mais elle sentie un jugement et peut être aussi le poids d'une vérité qu'elle tentait d'ignorer à grand coup d'artifices. La jeune fille reprit contenance et posa une main sur le poignet du bel homme qui lui faisait face.

-C'est bien jolie tout ça mais... et toi, tu n'aimerais pas laisser ta trace sur moi ? Demanda t elle plus provocante qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer mais déterminait à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus par un sombre inconnu aussi sexy soit il.

Derek eut un petit rictus du coin de la bouche, entre grimace et sourire et ses yeux ce firent hypnotique, il approcha d'elle et soudain recula en lâchant :

-Désolé, tu es ravissante mais il te manque beaucoup pour me plaire.

-Oh...la seule chance qu'il manque entre nous de toute évidence c'est le bon goût. Rétorqua l'adolescente piqué au vif.

-Et un peu plus de barbe...finit il ironiquement, clouant le bec à Lydia qui resta interdite une seconde et finalement tourna les talons.

Derek poursuivis sa visite et tomba sur les vestiaires qui se vidait doucement de la meute d'ado les cheveux encore humide de la douche poste entraînement. Le coach, hurlait après un certain Grinberg et puis le silence ce fit alors que le jeune homme arrivait au niveau des portes. Des voix résonnèrent à l'intérieur.

-Scott je sais pas trop quoi faire avec ça...

-Si tu' m'en disais plus je pourrais te donner mon avis...

-Non, non je préfère pas trop en dire pour l'instant mais je croi...

-HE McCall...crois pas que parce que tu as était promus co-capitaine tu vas pouvoir faire ta loi sur le terrain, cette équipe c'est la mienne alors soit tu file droit soit ….

La menace du jeune visiblement plein de testostérone resta en suspend dans l'air comme pour laisser libre court à l'imagination des personne visé. Mais là une réponse surgit du silence.

-Un choix multiple ? Alors petit a, tu l'enferme dans son casier, petit b, tu laisse tes chien de garde, désolé Danny, lui botter le cul pendant un match ou petit c … tu fait de sa vie en enfer ? J'ai bon jusque là ou tu vas nous démontrer que tu es capable de plus d'imagination ?

« Stiles » me dis je en pensé.

-Tu cherche la volée Stilinski ? Crois pas que ton Shérif de père pourras te protéger de tous.

-Dixit le gars qui fait sauter ses contravention par son avocat de père, contraventions qu'il chope avec la luxueuse voiture offert par ce même avocat de père. Rétorqua du tac au tac Stiles.

-Et ouais, mon père à les moyens lui.

-Ca n'en fait pas un modèle d'éducation pour autant, commença cracher Stiles dont le ton monté à mesure que les sous entendu sur son père ce faisait plus méchant.

-Bon Jackson ça suffit maintenant tu vas trop loin. Le Shérif est quelqu'un de super. Et on as une super équipe cette année encore, ne gâchons pas tout ok !

Danny était heureusement un garçon plein de bon sens. Fier de son statut bien sur, il choisissait ses fréquentation et faisait gaffe à son image mais il n'était pas méchant au fond et il le prouvait une fois de plus.

-Danny à raison. Je ne cherche pas à voler quoique ce soit. On est co-capitaine c'est tout, le but c'est de gagner cette année encore.

Une nouvelle voix, c'était élever, celle du fameux McCall. Des pas résonnèrent et deux garçons sortirent du vestiaire. Un brun l'air furibond, la mâchoire taillé au couteau et un plus grand, large d'épaule au allure polynésienne...plutôt pas mal, s'autorisa à pensé Derek tandis qu'ils se croisaient sous les regard énervé de Jackson ne s'attendant pas à croiser du monde. Mais le regard glacial de Derek le dissuada de toute remarque et ils passèrent leurs chemin.

-Tu devrais pas le provoquer comme ça Stiles, ils vont t'écraser au prochain entraînement.

-J'm'en fou...cet abruti à pas a manquer de respect à mon père !

-Tu as raison...il abuse.

-Et puis on a connus bien pire que Jackson toi et moi ahaha ...les cassiers ça nous connaient hein ! reprit Stiles retrouvant son air guilleret.

-En tout cas pour continuer notre conversation tu sais que je suis là...enfin tu voix..si tu as besoin, je sais pas de parler ou ...autre tu peux compter sur moi Stiles.

Derek renifla à cet maladresse sentimentale toute propre au adolescent masculins entre eux...aux hommes en générale en fait quand il y réfléchissait bien.

Stiles hocha de la tête et n'ajouta pas un mots. Il ferma son sac et quitta les lieux avec Scott. Pour dieux sait qu'elle raison, Derek ne voulait aps que Stile sle trouve là a écouter sa vie privé, il fit donc quelques pas rapide en direction d'une double porte et sa cacha derrière attendant que les deux jeunes hommes quitte les lieux. Une fois sorti de là, Derek se fustigea :

« Mais bordel pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi ?! »

Le jeune artiste décida de partir et passa par la sortie arrière pour ne pas croiser d'autre personne. Mais le destin avait décider qu'il croiserais Stiles Stilinski une fois de plus aujourd'hui car en approchant du parking, il trouve le garçon adossé à sa camaro, les pieds et les bras croisé comme si ce fut sa place naturel.

-Retire tes fesses de ma voiture !

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là toi ? Lui demanda Stiles tout en obtempérant.

-J'ai été élève dans ce lycée bien avant toi je te signale, fut la seule réponse que Derek lui fournis avant de monter en voiture. Stiles renifla dédaigneusement dans sa direction et partit du coté de sa vieille Jeep. Derek avait à peine mis le contact qui entendit un grognement et en tournant la tête, il vit Stiles roulé sous sa voiture, entouré d'au moins 3 paires de pieds. Au début rien ne ce passé, juste des voix étouffés mais soudain un pieds se leva et Stiles le prit en plein estomac. Derek ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus, il sauta hors de sa voiture en arriva à la hauteur des ado au moment ou un autre allait abaisser son pied sur les cotes de Stiles toujours à terre pliait en deux de douleur.

Le jeune homme attrapa l'agresseur par le col et le tira brutalement en arrière. Il décocha un coup de poing a un second qui tenta de se jeter sur lui, le mettant chaos. Les deux autres n'osèrent pas riposter, attrapèrent leurs complices et filèrent en courant.

-Stiles...sa va ? Tu peux te redresser ? Lui demande Derek en s'accroupissant vers lui.

-...Ou..ouais je crois. Humfff humfffff. L'adolescent toussa et s'assit contre sa voiture le temps de reprendre son souffle.

-C'était qui ces mecs ? Des gars de ton équipe ?

-Je vois que tu as était plus curieux que je ne l'aurais crus.

-J'ai pas...bref j'ai juste entendue votre conversation mais c'est pas une réponse ça !

Stiles ce remit debout et repoussa Derek.

-Ca te regarde pas ok. Merci mais..je vais rentrer chez moi. Le jeune garçon tituba un epu, encore sonné par le coup de pied qui le faisait encore rudement souffrir.

-Ecoute ok ca me regarde peut être pas mais je peux pas te laisser rentrer tout seul comme ça. Viens je te ramène.

-Non, merci je peux pas laisser ma voiture içi.

-Mais t'inquiète personne te la voleras, personne en voudrais.

-ha ha...t'es un p'tit rigolo toi... Mais manque pas de respect à ma voiture d'accord !

Derek fut satisfait de constater qu'il avait toujours le sens de la répartie. Les deux hommes montèrent en voiture et Derek prit la route.

Après 5 min de silence, Stiles prit la parole :

-Humm ca te dérange si...on rentrer pas direct chez moi ? Je voudrais pas que mon père stresse en me voyant à moitié étouffé.

-Ouai, bien sûr pas de problème. Tu sais quoi, tu devrait manger quelque chose. De quoi as tu envie ?

-Hamburger, répondit du tac au tac Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put se résoudre à dire non après avoir lui même proposer de lui payer à manger ce qu'il voulait. Il prit donc la route du fast food de leurs première « rencontre » et commanda au drive avant de décider d'aller manger dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Installait autour de la table de la chambre, Stiles avec son hamburger bacon dégoulinant de sauce au poivre et Derek avec sa salade au poulet, les deux jeunes hommes tentaient de discuter de tout et de rien paisiblement pour faire oublier l'incident du parking. Mais au milieu du repas Derek ne put s'empêcher questionner l'autre.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème de ton équipe envers toi et ton pote ?

-...bah..tu sais on n'était moins que rien l'an dernier...et toutes les autres années d'ailleurs et soudain Scott est devenue fort et a été élue co-capitaine mais ça plait pas à Jackson...ça fait 3 ans qu'il mène l'équipe à la victoire.

-Oui ca doit être un super joueur alors !

-Il l'est...mais c'est aussi un super con !

Derek le fixa à cette remarque sortie très naturellement entre deux bouché et fini par éclater de rire devant le naturel déconcertant de Stiles Stilinski.

-Ben quoi ! répondit ce dernier la bouche pleine de frites.

-Non rien...et donc tu la asticoté et ses potes te sont tombait dessus, un peu violent pour une simple dispute de vestiaire. Tu devrais peut être en parler à ton coach.

-Non, non...c'était rien du tout. Et puis si je me plaint ça sera encore pire. T'inquiète pas je sais les gérer les tas de muscle de la sorte.

-...ok.

-En tout cas...merci Derek, c'état cool de m'aider. Mais je te demande de rien dire à mon père s'te plaît.

-Décidément tu cache pas mal de chose à ton père au dirait. Et moi je me retrouve au milieu à chaque fois. Quoique je sais toujours pas qu'elle est ce secret que tu tiens tant à lui cacher.

-C'est...rien du tout. Écoute Derek, je veux juste garder certaine choses pour moi. Tu sais c'est pas toujours facile d'avoir un père qui est le Shérif de sa ville. Mais je veux pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement non plus.

L'adolescent fixer Derek droit dans les yeux avec, comme une supplication au fond de ceux ci. Le jeune artiste céda.

-Ok...je lui dirais rien mais Stiles, promet moi que si les choses...dérape, si tu as des soucis tu viendras me demander de l'aide. Je ne te jugerais jamais quoique tu me dise ok ? Je dois bien ça à ton père.

-...ok...merci Derek.

Derek le ramena à sa voiture 1h plus tard et leurs chemin se séparèrent. Mais els deux jeunes hommes était remplis d'une nouvelle certitude. Celle d'avoir crée un lien des plus improbable ce soir mais peut être plus fort qu'ils ne l'imaginaient encore.


	4. Chapter 3

**~ Chapitre 3 ~**

Deux jours plus tard Stiles se promenaient dans les couloirs du lycée à la recherche de Scott quand, au détour d'un couloir, il surprit Lydia et Jackson en pleine dispute. Il n'entendait pas vraiment ce que les deux se disaient, mais la conversation semblait agitée vu de sa place. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, Jackson tourna le dos à la jeune fille et la planta au milieu du couloir.

Stiles regarda son capitaine de Lacross s'éloigner de son amour d'enfance avec une certaine satisfaction, mais quand il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille, ce sentiment s'évanouit. Lydia semblait perdue. Elle ne bougea pas pendant une minute, le regard dans le vide, luttant visiblement pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes en public. Poussé par l'instinct, le jeune homme voulut aller la voir mais quand il trouva le courage de faire un pas, elle quitta les lieux à toute vitesse.

Soudain, Stiles fut percuté par un corps compact et quand il se retourna pour gueuler, il fut face à Scott.

\- Que ce que tu fou? On va être en retard sur le terrain, Stiles. Magne-toi ! dit celui-ci en tirant son meilleur ami par la veste en direction des vestiaires.

A la fin de l'après midi, alors que Stiles prenait le chemin de la bibliothèque, il aperçut Lydia, pleurant dans sa voiture, et ne put pas l'ignorer. L'adolescent alla toquer à sa vitre et ne fut pas accueilli de la façon la plus chaleureuse. Lydia l'ignora dans un premier temps, puis à force de le voir insister, elle finit par abaisser un peu sa vitre pour lui dire de ficher le camp, qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être vu avec lui. Mais à force de paroles, il réussit à faire parler la jeune fille et à la calmer suffisamment pour lui extirper un sourire et la convaincre d'aller boire un verre.

\- Tu n'allais pas quelque part... avant de me trouver dans cet état pitoyable ? demanda la jeune fille se remettant du gloss en se regardant dans le rétroviseur tandis que Stiles mettait sa ceinture.

-Oh... si, mais rien de bien urgent. Aller allons-y !

Les deux jeunes gens partirent. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite brasserie du centre ville. Ils commandèrent des jus de fruit frais et Stiles commença l'interrogatoire de Lydia qui finit par y répondre en riant, après avoir mis de coté ses faux airs de pimbêche. Elle découvrit un garçon, certes un peu excité, mais très gentil, drôle et cultivé et cela lui fit de bien et la changea radicalement de ses conversations stériles habituelles. Enfin elle pouvait démontrer son intelligence et sa vivacité de paroles à quelqu'un qui la respecterait pour ça et c'était rafraîchissant. Stiles, de son coté, profita de l'instant. La proximité qu'il partageait à cet instant était douce et agréable, physiquement, mais surtout moralement. Il oublia tous ses soucis et se concentra sur Lydia. La jeune fille était vive, un peu hautaine, mais au final, il découvrit aussi son coté tendre et drôle. Il ne connaissait pas Lydia Martin tout compte fait, il n'en avait que la couverture et aujourd'hui il avait accès au chapitre de ce qui faisait d'elle Lydia Martin.

Les journées s'écoulaient ainsi entre cours, entrainement et sorties. Lydia devint doucement un membre du petit groupe que Stiles, Scott et Allison formaient jusque là. Les deux jeunes filles développèrent d'ailleurs un lien très fort. Elles étaient pourtant aussi dissemblables que leurs couleurs de cheveux, n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts ni les même aspirations dans la vie, mais d'une façon inattendue elles s'entendaient à merveilles et même les chicaneries d'adolescentes ne parvenaient pas à faire baisser l'estime et l'amitié qu'elles ressentaient l'une envers l'autre.

Ceci réjouit vraiment beaucoup Stiles, qui depuis deux derniers mois, voyait son coup de cœur d'enfance retrouver le sourire et devenir de plus en plus sociale et de moins en moins superficielle.

De son coté, l'adolescent passait beaucoup de temps avec Derek Hale. Il le rejoignait régulièrement dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour regarder des films ou juste aller manger ensemble. Les deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient trouvé un équilibre ensemble, une sorte de paix. Stiles angoissait moins de l'avenir et Derek pensait moins au passé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils étaient Chacun était devenu une sorte de pilier dans la vie de l'autre.

Pourtant Stiles n'en avait pas parlé à Scott. Ce dernier était son meilleurs ami depuis toujours et il ne voulait pas que ça change, il ne voulait pas que Scott se sente trahit ou moins important... mais surtout, il ne savait pas comment lui dire. L'histoire de la famille Hale était connu à Beacon Hill, tout le monde avait entendu parler de la maison incendiée, des morts en grand nombres trouvés sur place. Toutes les théories, même les plus abracadabrantes, avaient circulées. Vengeance de la mafia, une secte qui aurait commis un suicide collectif, mais la plus répandu étaient que les deux enfants Hale survivant auraient commis les meurtres pour l'héritage.

Bref, tout ce qui régalait les mauvaises langues.

Scott était au-dessus de ça et avait apprit à le connaître avant de ce faire une idée, mais malgré tout Stiles était gêné d'aborder le sujet avec lui... pour une raison ou une autre, il voulait garder cette information pour lui seul, comme un secret qui le liait à Derek.

En fait, plus le temps passait et plus le jeune artiste prenait de la place dans la tête de Stiles et ce dernier devait se l'avouer, dans son cœur. C'était peut-être ça aussi qui le faisait hésiter, comment réagirait Scott s'il le savait si proche d'un autre homme, ouvertement gay qui plus est.

Stiles ne l'avait pas dit à Scott, ni à son père ni à personne. Il n'avait jamais avoué à qui que se soit où allaient ses préférences et avait vécu ses premières expériences cachées, honteux et de façon parfois sordide.

Assit à la bibliothèque, plongé dans une livre d'histoire pour son exposer sur la Bête du Chevaudan, Stiles se remémora une conversation :

 ***flash back***

Le soir était tombé, il faisait froid dehors alors Derek et lui avaient décidé de se faire livrer une pizza et de regarder la rediffusion de BeetleJuice à la tv. Affalés sur le lit, les deux jeunes hommes riaient en croquant leurs parts de pizza. A 10 minutes de la fin, Derek reçu un sms, il sourit en coin et répondit. Probablement un coup d'un soir qui confirmait un rendez-vous (tu ne peux pas mettre une abréviation de ce genre, tout le monde ne comprend pas). Depuis un mois, Stiles avait vu toute sorte de mecs passer par cette chambre. En fait il les croisait à leur arrivée ou à leur départ et c'est tout, mais cela le dégoutait un peu de savoir qu'autant de mecs pouvaient passer dans le lit de son nouvel ami autant que cela le fascinait de voir Derek aussi à l'aise avec lui-même et avec ses désirs. En fait, il l'enviait même si son idéal n'était pas d'enchaîner les conquêtes comme des perles sur un fil.

-Derek?

-Hummm, répondit celui-ci en baissant le son de la pub.

-Comment tu as su? Que tu aimais les mecs, je veux dire?

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts observa Stiles durant quelques secondes puis s'allongea en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Il avait senti cette conversation arriver depuis quelques temps. Il respira fort et répondit aussi honnêtement qu'il put.

\- J'ai toujours su, je pense, mais quand j'étais ado je ne voulais pas choisir, j'avais pas envie de trancher parce que ça me faisait peur, alors je sortais avec des filles aussi, mais après... l'incendie, je me suis promis de ne plus gâcher une seule journée de ma vie dans le mensonge. J'ai dit à ma sœur que j'étais homo et elle l'a accepté sans broncher. Et depuis je n'ai plus passé une seule journée de ma vie à mentir, ni aux autres ni à moi-même.

-Tu veux dire que ceux qui le cachent le font par lâcheté?

Derek tourna la tête vers lui. Stiles fut surpris de ne pas lire de curiosité ou d'étonnement sur son visage, plutôt une réflexion profonde et un regard bienveillant. Derek resta silencieux en regardant l'ado allongé près de lui. Il semblait si perdu, si jeune et fragile à cet instant précis.

-Depuis combien de temps tu le sais? lui demanda alors l'adolescent sûr qu'il était découvert.

-Humpff...renifla Derek en souriant, reposant sa tête sur ses bras pour fixer le plafond.

-Je ne sais pas...je l'ai juste compris au fil des jours.

-Ca se voit? demanda Stiles inquiet.

-Ahaha, ouais comme le nez au milieu de la figure!... Mais non blaireau ça ce voit pas t'inquiète. Et puis même si c'était le cas, ça serait dramatique?

Il existe toutes sortes d'homos, de tous styles et de toutes tendances. On considère que toi et moi nous sommes "chanceux" parce que ça ce voit pas, on a une allure hétéro mais ce n'est pas un choix, on est juste comme ça. Les mecs efféminés soit moins chanceux, mais je pense qu'ils sont bien plus courageux, ils s'assument et affrontent les regards au travers desquels nous nous passons.

-Sûrement...je me suis jamais remis en cause, je suis juste moi... qui aime porter mes fringues et écouter ma musique ou jouer au Lacross et j'aime les mecs.

-Alors voilà, si tu sait qui tu es le reste importe peu. C'est donc ça le secret que tu veux cacher à ton père? ajouta Derek avec un léger sourire.

-... En partie.

-Et l'autre partie? demanda Derek en se tournant sur un coude vers Stiles qui regardait ses mains l'air presque honteux.

-J'ai... j'ai eu une histoire avec un gars y a quelques mois. Il avait tout pour lui, c'est ce que je croyais... en fait il voulait juste me soutirer des infos sur mon père. J'ai découvert qu'il dealer dans un autre lycée et que mon père était sur l'enquête. Il ... il s'est juste servis de moi pour savoir si on avait des doutes sur lui ou pas...Il a réussi à me convaincre de le laisser entrer chez nous et il a fouillé dans les dossiers de mon père ...Quand j'ai découvert son trafique, j'ai tout arrêté, je l'ai foutu dehors et j'ai changé les codes de l'alarme. Il m'a fait comprendre que je devais la boucler ou il y aurait des représailles, qu'il irait dire à mon père que son fils était une "pédale", entre autre choses...

Stiles resta silencieux, il avait parlé, parlé, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis des semaines, des mois sans avoir personne pour se confier et là, il avait tout déballé sans se demander si Derek avait seulement envie d'entendre. De son coté, Derek n'avait pas bougé, il avait écouté religieusement et son seul geste avait était de serrer son poing à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

A lui aussi, on lui avait déjà fait des sales coups. Des mecs s'étaient foutus de lui les rares fois où il avait entrouvert son cœur, même s'il ne l'admettait jamais. Lui-même avait déjà eu des comportements limites mais jamais il n'avait utilisé ses amants, il était toujours honnête avec eux. Voir Stiles si fragile à cet instant lui donna la furieuse envie de le serrer contre lui et de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était tombé sur un connard, que son père l'aimerait quoi qu'il arrive et aussi, qu'on les emmerde tous, ceux qui ne veulent pas nous accepter tel qu'on est. Il le sentait seul et perdu, un peu comme il l'avait été après la mort de sa famille, à un autre degré bien sur, mais lui au moins avait sa sœur pour parler et une bonne excuse pour faire pas mal de conneries qu'on lui pardonnait. Stiles n'avait personne et surtout pas d'excuses, si ce n'était celle d'être seul et de s'être fait avoir par un beau parleur.

-Stiles... tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu es tombé sur un enfoiré, ça arrive à ton le monde, même à des fils de flic malin comme toi.

-Ouais, sauf qu'il n'a pas fait que se foutre de moi... mon père est remonté jusqu'à lui, sans que je lui dise quoi que ce soit, mais en tout cas, il l'a arrêté. Il est en liberté en attente de son procès et... j'ai la trouille que notre histoire fasse capoter le procès. En plus, il est persuadé que c'est moi qui l'ai balancé...

Le garçon tremblait, semblait de plus en plus nerveux, à juste cause.

-Stiles? ... C'était pas des mecs de ton équipe qui t'ont tabassé le mois dernier, c'est ça?

L'ado fit non de la tête. Et soudain une larme lui échappa et s'écrasa sur le drap blanc du lit. Stiles parut aussi surpris que gêné de cette soudaine fragilité, il cacha son visage entre ses coudes.

Derek suivit son instinct et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, il le serra fort, fort comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Cette volonté de le protéger, de soulager sa peine et sa peur faisait naître en Derek une rage noire envers ceux qui lui avaient fait ça et surtout envers celui qui l'avait trahi.

-Bon écoute-moi bien! Arrête de pleurer. Ton père t'aimeras toujours quoi que tu fasses et qui que tu sois, j'en suis certain. Tu devrais lui dire la vérité, ça te soulagerait et l'autre enfoiré n'aurait plus de moyen de pression sur toi. Au contraire, on pourrait ajouter agression aux charges.

-C'est pas aussi simple, Derek. Je suis pas prêt, je peux pas lui dire, pas encore. Et j'ai honte de lui dire qu'à cause de moi, à cause de ce que je suis, un mec pareil est entré dans notre maison. Mon père a toujours tout fait pour protéger sa famille et moi, en un claquement de doigts, j'ai laissé entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

-Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que ce mec dealer (?), c'est ridicule ce que tu dis. Bon écoute, de toute façon ton père a trouvé les preuves sans toi, non?

-Ouais...

-Bon alors ton témoignage n'est pas utile. En plus, ce mec n'a rien trouvé dans la maison quand il l'a fouillé?

-Non, non, à cette époque mon père n'avait encore presque rien et en plus il garde ses dossiers dans un coffre.

-Super, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il va aller en taule et...

-Et il balancera à mon père qu'on couchait ensemble...

Derek sentit un pincement à l'estomac. Un agacement du coté du cœur en entendant Stiles avouer sans détour avoir couché avec ce mec. Quoi de si moins étrange pourtant, il avait bientôt 18 ans. Mais l'idée d'un autre le serrant, l'embrassant, le possédant le mis en colère et il prit conscience qu'il aurait aimé être celui-là. Pire encore, il aurait aimé être le premier...

 ***Fin Flash back***

Au volant de sa voiture, Derek, sourit en se remémorant cette soirée Beetle juice qui avait fini par laisser place aux confidences et aux prises de conscience.

(* _note auteur: vous comprendrez j'espère que j'ai mélangé le point de vue Stiles et Derek de ce souvenir en commençant le flash back dans l'esprit de l'un et en le finissant dans celui de l'autre, ce qui explique qu'on ait le ressenti des deux personnages_ )

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles ne s'était toujours pas décidé à parler à son père, mais il avait repris du poil de la bête. Tout dire à Derek avait était un tel soulagement. Avoir enfin une personne à qui parler, qui le comprenait et ne le jugerait pas. Stiles croisa le regard que Scott tournait vers lui un rang plus haut. Son ami lui sourit et lui fit comprendre par geste de se retrouver dehors. Stiles sourit niaisement en regardant Scott se faire rappeler à l'ordre par le professeur et son estomac se tordit. Scott, son meilleurs ami, son frère. Celui qui avait été là à la mort de sa mère. Celui qui l'avait soutenu à chaque fois que Lydia l'ignorait. Qui le laissait squattait sa maison à tout bout de champ. Il lui avait fait une place dans sa vie et dans sa famille.

Stiles respira profondément. Il avait toujours eu quelqu'un à qui parler en fait, il avait juste été trop peureux pour le faire. Le jeune homme s'en voulu de ne pas avoir mieux considéré Scott et se promit de tout lui dire.

Mais pas ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous.

La journée s'écoula à un rythme lent, trop lent pour le jeune homme légèrement hyperactif. . Derek lui avait laissé un sms clair et concis. " _Passe me voir après les cours - Derek_ " et bien que l'adolescent était hésitant à le revoir après tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué, quelque chose le poussait à y aller malgré tout.

Stiles s'entraina aussi dur que le coach le lui permit et ensuite alla prendre sa douche avec Scott sous le regard noir de Jackson qui resta malgré tout silencieux.

Les casiers claquaient autour d'eux, une douzaine d'ados âgés de 15 à 18 ans déambulaient dans le vestiaire, en serviette ou habillés. Des effluves de différents déodorants masculins se mêlaient dans l'air à celui du savon et une voix tonitruante résonnant depuis le bureau du coach qui fit sourire Scott tandis qu'il parlait avec Stiles.

-Tu passes chez moi après les cours? J'ai un nouveau jeu super qu'on pourrait essayer.

-Euh, ce soir ça va être compliqué...et puis tu ne vois pas Allison?

-Bah, c'est un peu tendu avec ses parents, répondit McCall en enfilant son t-shirt rouge.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup. Son père me regard comme s'il allait clouer mon cercueil personnellement.

-Tu fourres ta langue dans la bouche de sa fille, bien sur qu'il veut ta mort ça ne veux pas dire qu'il ne t'apprécie pas.

Stiles parla tout en fermant son casier et en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. "Je dois filer, à demain!"

-Ok à demain, mais...

Scott n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, déjà Stiles traversait le couloir en direction du parking.

Derek raccrochait son téléphone quand Stiles entra dans la chambre après avoir donné un léger coup à la porte.

-Salut!

-... Salut! Tu n'as pas trainé, dis donc!

-C'est toi qui voulais me voir, alors je suis venu.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu fais quoi demain soir?

-Euh ben... j'en sais encore rien, pourquoi?

-J'ai besoin de toi! Je dois visiter des appartements, j'en ai ras le bol de vivre ici et tu connais cette ville mieux que moi aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais m'accompagner, j'ai deux visites prévues à 18h15 et 19h. Après on pourrait bouger quelque part?!

-Ouais ok, ça me semble bien.

-Je passe te prendre au lycée si tu veux?

Stiles fit volte face vers lui plus vite que la lumière.

-Non! ...non, non, c'est sympa mais j'ai pas cours demain aprem alors... je te rejoindrai ici directement vers 17h45 ok?

Derek sentit une légère tension mais ne dit rien.

-OK parfait. On commande un truc à bouffer?

Stiles se sentit désemparé soudainement devant cet homme qu'il semblait complètement redécouvrir. Comme si le fait qu'il sache pour son homosexualité faisait de lui un nouveau Derek Hale, et comme si leur relation était soudainement complètement changée.

-Hummm, non désolé mais j'ai promis à Scott de passer la soirée avec lui.

Derek fut un peu déçu mais réussit à le cacher en marchant vers sa commode pour poser sa montre et sa chevalière.

-Oh ok, c'est vrai que tu le négliges un peu en ce moment!

-A qui la faute?! répliqua l'ado sur un air chantant.

Derek lui fit face.

-Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de me dire oui à chaque fois si ça te soule?!

-Non! ...non ça ne me soule pas. Si je viens te voir c'est que j'en ai envie... répondit précipitamment Stiles.

L'air se chargea d'électricité et la tension entre les deux jeunes hommes prit une tournure qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait nier. Ils échangèrent un long regard silencieux et quand Derek laissa retomber sa main gauche qu'il massait depuis le début, Stiles prit ça comme un signal de départ, fit volte face et lança un " A demain mec !" en claquant la porte pour aller trouver refuge dans sa Jeep. Le cœur battant au triple galop, l'adolescent fut pris d'une légère panique avant de sourire béatement en réalisant que, non seulement il était attiré par Derek Hale mais qu'en plus, c'était réciproque.

Derek, de son coté, resta planté au milieu de sa chambre, noué par le silence et la rêverie. Vivement demain, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en souriant.

Le lendemain Derek, avait revêtu un jean noir et un polo gris clair. Il était l'image même du jeune homme en pleine force de l'âge, viril, sexy et bien dans ses baskets. Il attendait de pied ferme Stiles, il devait même le reconnaître, il l'attendait impatiemment. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Derek avait prit conscience que son intérêt pour le jeune homme était plus qu'amical, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réciproque. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Stiles qui de toute évidence n'était pas prêt à sortir du placard. Mais hier, la tension entre eux, ce n'était pas du fantasme ou du rêve, mais de la pure alchimie et pour une raison qui échappait à son entendement, Derek, le sauvage, l'insoumis, le butineur, avait envie d'un homme en particulier. Stiles n'était pas un garçon avec qui on passait quelques heures au lit puis qu'on oubliait. Il avait apprit à le connaître, il avait apprit à l'apprécier et contre toute attente, à le désirer. Il en voulait plus, encore plus. Pas juste pour le sexe, ni même pour l'amour d'ailleurs. C'était encore trouble dans son esprit, il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de Stiles Stilinski.

Quand son téléphone vibra pour lui indiquer un message, Derek eu une mauvais intuition et elle se confirma. Stiles venait d'annuler leur rendez-vous.

L'adolescent referma son portable et le jeta sur le coin de son lit avant de s'effondrer la tête entre les bras sur son bureau dans un râle mélodramatique digne de tout adolescent. Stiles s'était trituré les méninges depuis la fin de ses cours, qui avaient en réalité eus lieu à 15h, pour savoir s'il devait aller visiter ces appartements avec Derek ou non. Tous les arguments y étaient passés. « On est juste amis », « c'est qu'une visite d'appart, il m'emmène pas en week end dans un chalet », « je me suis fait des films, il s'est rien passé, d'ailleurs il c'est RIEN passé ! ». Mais au fond de lui, Stiles savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Sans même le comprendre, il s'était fait prendre au piège. Il l'avait détesté, méprisé, méjugé, il avait été témoin de sa débauche et de son égoïsme et pourtant, hier soir, Stiles avait dut faire face à une réalité aussi dure qu'implacable, il était tombé fou amoureux de Derek Hale.

L'angoisse l'avait rongé toute la nuit puis toute la journée, était-ce réciproque ? A priori, Derek le désirait, clairement, mais Derek désirait toutes sortes d'hommes, alors pourquoi serait-il plus spécial qu'un autre ? Parce qu'il partageait des heures en tête à tête devant la télévision allongé sur son lit ? Parce que, doucement mais sûrement, Stiles avait su convaincre le bel artiste de lâcher ses salades de temps à autre et de croquer un hamburger ? Parce qu'il lui arrivait de venir manger chez lui, à la table de son père ? Ou bien parce que tout simplement, ils avaient développé un lien que jusque-là Stiles avait naïvement pris pour de l'amitié ? Toutes ses questions avaient tournés sans relâche dans sa tête et temps qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses, il ne pourrait pas revoir Derek.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté des Hale. A peine 15 minutes après que Stiles ait envoyé son sms, il entendit une portière claquer au loin, puis la sonnette d'entrée retentir suivi de très près par des coups à la porte. En effet, Derek se tenait debout, et donnait des coups de poings sur la porte. Pas de coups de violence, mais juste assez fort pour faire vibrer le son jusqu'à l'étage où il savait que l'adolescent se trouvait, sa précieuse Jeep étant garé dans l'allée.

-Stiles ! Magne-toi de m'ouvrir petit merdeux !

Derek était prêt à ameuter le quartier s'il le fallait, mais ce rendez vous aurait lieu, même s'il ne s'agissait que de visites d'appartements.

L'adolescent dut se résoudre à descendre les marches quatre à quatre pour aller ouvrir avant que les voisins ne contactent son père pour signaler un mec qui menaçait son fils d'ouvrir la porte.

-Putain Derek, mais ça va pas ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

-Ça va très bien, répondit ce dernier en entrant. Il attrapa la veste de l'ado, la lui lança et lui dit :

-Aller habille-toi, on a des visites à faire et je dois être à la première dans moins de 20 min.

-Je t'ai dit que je venais pas, Derek.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Stiles resta silencieux quelques secondes, juste à le regarder, l'air de dire, « Sérieusement ! Ce n'est pas assez évident, tu vas m'obliger à le dire ?! » . Mais il ne dit rien, il soupira, baissa la tête et prit la direction de la cuisine suivit par Derek.

-Et parle-moi, STILES ! cria Derek planté au milieu du couloir.

L'adolescent fit volte face, il marcha droit sur Derek et sans un mot il attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains et lui donna un baiser passionné. Pas timide ou hésitant comme il l'avait rêvé la nuit passée, mais passionné, comme si c'était le dernier contact qu'il aurait jamais avec Derek. Comme pour lui dire au revoir avant même que quoi que ce soit ait commencé. Il l'embrassait avec passion et alors qu'il s'attendait à être rejeté poliment par un « écoute, tu es très gentil, mais tu es pas mon genre », Derek attrapa sa taille, le serra contre lui et répondit à son baiser en le collant au mur. Leur baiser se prolongea car ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait avoir à prendre la parole après ça.

Finalement, ce fut plus timidement qu'ils se séparèrent, chacun appuyé face à l'autre dans le couloir. Ils sourirent puis rirent de bon cœur, un peu gênés.

Était-il vraiment nécessaire de parler enfin de compte ?

Le premier appartement était bien agencé, une cuisine ultra moderne avec de très grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un parc et un voisinage calme. Le second était un peu plus petit, avec de grands placards, une chambre en duplex avec un immense velux et un voisinage plus jeune. Ça demandait réflexion. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient visité sans presque se parler. Derek ne prenait même pas la peine de le présenter aux agents qui observaient cet ado dégingandé d'un coin d'œil curieux.

Une fois les deux visites terminées, Derek rentra directement chez Stiles. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu parler, ni décider de la suite des événements entre eux, il était alors plus sage de le reconduire chez lui et de laisser passer un peu de temps. Quand ils se garèrent devant la maison du shérif, il faisait nuit et froid. Stiles regarda ses mains un long moment en silence, puis se décida à ouvrir sa portière et à descendre sans un mot.

Derek le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas puis il ouvrit la vitre côté passager.

-Hey Stiles !

Le jeune homme se retourna.

-On se voit demain ? demanda Derek sur un ton incertain, laissant à Stiles le choix qui déterminera de la suite de leur histoire.

Après une minute de réflexion, qui fut en fait une minute de contemplation où Stiles détailla le visage parfait de l'être aimé. Il sourit et lança :

-J'apporte le film, commande du poulet !

Derek fit oui de la tête puis démarra. Quand Stiles se dirigea vers sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et son père apparut. L'ado n'avait même pas réalisé que la lumière était allumée dans le salon.

-Salut fiston ! dit le shérif en tapotant l'épaule de son fils.

-Salut p'pa !

-Tu étais encore avec Derek à ce que je vois, lui dit son père en refermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Ouais, on s'entend bien et puis il connait plus personne en ville donc..

-C'est bien fiston. C'est un bon garçon même s'il aime pas trop le montrer et qu'il joue les durs, je suis content que vous soyez devenu amis. Tu aurais du lui dire de rester manger !

-Oh non… il avait un rencard… la prochaine fois.

-Aahaha, tu m'étonnes un beau gars comme lui doit pas avoir de mal à faire des conquêtes !

Stiles se figea. Son père savait-il que Derek était gay ou le croyait-il hétéro ? Cela hanta l'ado une bonne partie de la soirée. Le jeune homme aimait profondément son père et il avait aussi un grand respect pour lui. Toujours là l'un pour l'autre, la limite entre les rôles père/fils était parfois flou, mais ils avaient leurs équilibres. Stiles pensait au fond de lui que jamais son père ne lui tournerait le dos, pas pour ça, mais malgré tout, cette peur irrationnelle de lui dire qui il était vraiment lui rongeait le ventre. L'angoisse de le décevoir ou de le choquer faisait taire tout son bon sens.

Le lendemain, Stiles passa au vidéo club choisir quelques films pour la soirée prévue avec Derek. Le garçon avait des papillons dans l'estomac et l'impatience le dévorait. Il voulait vite aller retrouver celui avec qui il avait échangé le baiser le plus passionné, le plus doux, le plus vrai de toute sa jeune vie. Stiles choisit une comédie pour commencer la soirée en toute décontraction, il prit donc Un prince à New York. Ensuite, il se dit qu'il pouvait choisir quelque chose d'un peu plus intimiste sans tomber dans la niaiserie pour autant. Il hésita un instant, mais ne prit pas Le Secret de Brockeback Mountain. Finalement il se rabattit sur Will Hunting. Stiles se dirigea sur la caisse quand il entendit son nom et se retourna pour découvrir Lydia et Allison qui marchaient vers lui en souriant.

-Hey Stiles ! L'interpella Allison.

\- Hey les filles ! répondit seulement ce dernier.

-Tu es tout seul ou bien un rencard secret ? lui demanda Lydia en regardant au alentour avec un petit sourire conspirateur, mais bienveillant.

-Non ! Non, pas de rencard, je suis juste venu louer des films pour mon père et moi, c'est tout. Et vous ?

-Soirée entre filles. Scott dîne avec ses parents ce soir !

-Son père est en ville…je l'ignorais …, dit Stiles. Habituellement c'est le genre d'info qu'il aurait été le premier à avoir, mais aujourd'hui c'était Allison.

La jeune fille dut percevoir sa déception et ajouta :

-Il est arrivé à l'improviste cet aprem, personne ne l'attendait. Scott te l'aurait sûrement dit dès que possible.

-Oui sûrement.

-Il faut avouer aussi que vous ne passez plus beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis quelques semaines ! ajouta Lydia.

Stiles leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait eu la franchise de dire tout haut ce que les trois présents n'osaient pas dire. Le jeune homme eu honte de se l'avouer à lui-même, il délaissait son meilleur ami pour Derek Hale, un homme avec qui… il ne savait même pas sur quoi reposait leur relation en fait.

-Ne t'en veux pas Stiles, Scott est souvent avec moi aussi, je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de tenir la chandelle et que tu te trouves d'autres occupations. Scott le comprend aussi, j'en suis sur.

Allison avait parlé d'un ton doux pour le rassurer et lui avait sourit.

-Je vais remédier à ça. Ce week end on va sortir lui est moi, alors ne prévoit rien avec ton petit copain, il est tout à moi pour deux jours.

Allison et Lydia rirent et la première approuva tandis que la seconde faisait déjà des projets d'un week end SPA entre filles et de shopping. Stiles observa la jolie jeune fille flamboyante qui fomentait des plans pour le week end avec son adorable expression, les yeux relevés vers le ciel et le menton dans la main en se mordant légèrement la lèvre comme si elle cherchait le résultat d'un théorème. A cet instant, Stiles réalisa qu'il la regardait avec attendrissement et amitié, mais pas avec amour et désir.

Ce fut un petit électrochoc pour lui. Toute sa vie, ou du moins depuis les dix dernières années pendant lesquelles il avait prit conscience de son orientation, jamais pourtant, il n'avait remis en doute son amour pour Lydia Martin. Elle était le phare lointain qui lui permettait de garder le cap, de garder une contenance et l'espoir de pouvoir faire sa vie avec une fille. D'être comme les autres. La jeune fille idéalisée et pourtant inaccessible, tant par son statut social que par la froideur de cette dernière. Le petit Stiles avait formé tout un fantasme derrière lequel il s'abritait et il l'avait entretenu en grandissant. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait plus besoin.

Une fois les films enregistrés et payés, les trois jeunes gens sortirent et se séparèrent sur le parking.

Stiles trouva refuge dans sa Jeep, heureux au fond de lui que Scott ne ce soit pas trouvé là. Mentir aux filles était une chose, mais mentir à celui qu'il considérait comme un frère en était une autre. Il devait lui parler et ce week end serait le moment parfait.

Derek sauta de son lit en reposant son livre et passage (?)pour aller ouvrir. Il ouvrit et trouva un Stiles rougissant et, grande première, muet, devant sa chambre. L'ado portait son éternel pull un peu trop grand et un jean sur des converses. Il le trouva adorable. Dans sa main, des DVD et sur son visage, un air que Derek ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Comme du désir.

En effet, le plus jeune n'avait pas osé entrer comme il le faisait habituellement, tel un courant d'air dans un moulin, il avait donc décidé de frapper et d'attendre poliment que Derek vienne lui ouvrir. Après leur baiser d'hier, rien ne pouvait plus être pareil. Stiles ne voulait pas se montrer trop à l'aise, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de la part de l'artiste…même si c'était effectivement le cas. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek en jean noir, débardeur blanc et pied nus, son sang ne fit qu'un tour Dieu sait qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans des tenues similaires, voir plus légères encore mais ça c'était avant de connaître le goût de ses lèvres et la sensation de sa bouche sur la sienne. Avant de connaître la force de ses bras qui le serrent…et comble de tout, Derek portait ses lunettes… Il avait l'air à la fois terriblement viril et sexy tout en étant intellectuel et rêveur. Magnifique ! se dit Stiles la bouche entrouverte.

-Bon ben tu rentres ? demanda Derek, ce qui ramena sur terre le plus jeune.

-Oui, oui bien sur. Je te dérange pas ?

-Euh non, on avait prévu de se voir je te rappelle, donc je t'attendais.

Derek parla en prenant place dans un des deux fauteuils du coin tv, face à Stiles que se tenait à trois pas de la porte qu'il finit par refermer avant de retirer sa veste et de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la chambre, sur le lit. Bien qu'en analysant la chose il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des options. Derek souriait en le regardant du coin de l'œil tout en buvant sa bière.

-J'ai commandé ta pizza favorite, pepperonni et chorizo, annonça l'artiste en posant sa bouteille vide par terre et en se levant pour aller voir quel film Stiles avait choisit.

-Et toi, tu t'es pris ta salade de poulet et poivrons avec sauce vinaigrette au miel, c'est ça ?

-Je suis si prévisible ?

-Non, mais tu adores cette salade, c'est tout.

Derek sourit en se resservant une bière dans le mini frigo. Là il réalisa à quel point il avait recommencé à sourire sincèrement depuis que Stiles Stilinski était entré dans sa vie. Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'ado qui s'était un peu détendu, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il attendait sûrement que Derek lui propose à boire, ce qu'il fit. Stiles demanda une bière également et Derek la lui apporta. Il marchait calmement mais dans son esprit c'était tout le contraire, il se focalisait plus que sur une chose. Derek posa les deux bouteilles sur la table de chevet, et sans un mot, attrapa Stiles par le pan de sa chemise, le mis debout et l'embrassa. Le plus jeune répondit à ce baiser avec envie et plaisir visiblement car il serra ses bras autour de Derek et poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction, comme si c'était tout ce dont il avait eu envie depuis le début. En fait, c'était tout ce dont il avait eu envie depuis que la porte s'était ouverte. Stiles se serra plus étroitement contre son partenaire et approfondi leur baiser en glissant sa langue contre celle de Derek qui répondit favorablement à cette action, les faisant basculer contre le mur. Stiles se retrouva comprimé entre le mur dur et froid et le corps de Derek, dur et chaud. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de replonger dans leur baiser, dans leurs monde jusqu'à…ce que l'on frappe à la porte en criant « pizza ».

Derek grogna en rejetant sa tête en arrière, Stiles sourit devant son air grognon mais le poussa gentiment vers la porte.

-Va ouvrir sinon on n'aura rien à manger.

-J'aurais trouvé de quoi faire, j'en suis sûr ! répondit Derek du tac au tac en mordillant l'oreille rougissante de Stiles.

Ce dernier se jeta sur le lit pendant que Derek allait ouvrir au livreur. Il paya, récupéra leur commande et alla poser le tout sur la table base avant d'aller éteindre le plafonnier, ne laissant que la lumière tamisée de l'halogène dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Pui il revint vers le lit, lentement, en retirant ses lunettes et Stiles sa chemise. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler, le désir s'était lu dans leur baiser. Stiles poursuivit en retirant son T-shirt et Derek l'imita en retirant le sien. Une fois au pied du lit, l'artiste grimpa dessus et vint s'allonger de tout son long sur Stiles qui le prit entre ses bras et l'accueillit d'un baiser. Le reste de leurs vêtements ne furent pas long à rejoindre les autres au sol et là, entre les draps blancs de la chambre d'hôtel de Derek, ils firent l'amour pour la toute première fois. Derek le caressa l'embrassa sur tout le corps. S'il avait eu le moindre doute sur la virginité de Stiles il se serait montré patient et tendre mais là, il pouvait se permettre d'être passionné et conquérant et visiblement cela convenait à Stiles qui l'encourageait dans ses caresse par des gémissements et quelques griffure sur les épaules. Puis Derek le prit dans sa bouche, lentement mais sensuellement, il suça sa virilité en regardant Stiles droit dans les yeux, pour y lire le plaisir et la complicité qui les liaient à cet instant. Il prolongea la caresse de longues minutes et Stiles s'arcbouta de plaisir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse jouir, Derek le relâcha en riant :

-Non, non pas si vite jeune homme, dit-il en remontant vers lui tout en laissant un sillon humide avec sa langue le long du corps de Stiles.

Ce dernier agrippa les fesses de Derek et les malaxa entre ses mains, fermes et rebondies, comme il les avait imaginées. Il en profita pour lui donner une petite tape dessus et mordilla le cou de son amant, rongé par la frustration. Finalement, Derek le retourna et caressa son dos puis ses fesses quelques instants avant de venir caresser son intimité à l'aide d'un peu de lubrifiant. Stiles recommença à gémir et à le supplier alors très vite Derek mis un préservatif et posséda son jeune amant. Il alla en lui avec douceur et fermeté, goûtant lui-même au délice du plaisir qu'ils s'infligeaient mutuellement. Stiles grogna une minute puis lui fit comprendre qu'il allait bien et qu'il pouvait lui faire l'amour. Et c'est ce que fit Derek. Il fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus puissants pour posséder Stiles et après de longues minutes de combat, les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent l'orgasme simultanément dans un cri en s'écroulant sur le lit. Derek reposait de tout son poids sur Stiles qui ne semblait pas en être gêné le moins du monde. Il caressait la main du beau brun étendu près de son visage tandis que Derek déposait de légers baisers sur son omoplate. Finalement, ils s'allongèrent de façon à se faire face, mais ne dirent pas un mot. Il suffisait de se regarder pour tout comprendre.


	5. Chapter 4

Le week-end arriva et Scott était tout excité de passé ces deux jour avec son meilleurs ami. Il se sentait un peu honteux de l'avoir délaissé pour Alisson et il voulait rattraper le coup alors quand Stiles lui proposa un week-end entre mecs, Scott pris la balle au bond.

Stiles avait d'abord pensé à du camping mais son père lui fit subtilement remarquer qu'il avait détruit leurs tente durant l'été, le garçon se rabattit donc sur un bowling, une malbouffe quelconque le tout suivit d'une nuit jeux vidéo ou film d'horreur.

Le Samedi après midi, en constatant qu'il faisait une superbe temps pour la saison, Scott envoya un message à Stiles pour ce donner rendez vous au circuit de karting, il faisait beau, autant profiter aussi de l'après midi et pas uniquement de la soirée. De plus Alisson et Lydia était partis en fin de matinée, il n'avait donc aucune obligations.

« _Rejoins moi au circuit de kart dans 30 min, c'est moi qui offre. Scott_ »

Quand le bip de son portable sonna, Stiles dut étendre le bras par dessus le corps de son amant, prélasser sur le dos, un sourire aux lèvres et le torse toujours couvert de la fine pellicule de sueur qui témoigner de leurs récent ébats. Quand le plus jeune prit connaissance de son texto il sauta hors du lit plus vite qu'il n'y était tombé, si c'était possible.

-Hé hé, ou tu vas comme ça ? Demanda Derek en se redressant visiblement déçu de voir Stiles s'habiller.

-Je suis désolé mais Scott veux qu'on se voit plus tôt que prévu, il a réservé une après midi kart et je dois le retrouver dans moins de 30 minutes et il en m'en faut 45 pour y aller, c'est de l'autre coté de la ville donc...

Stiles se tut enfin et pris une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait toujours pas enfilé son et il n'avait qu'une chaussure au pied et peu de temps, malgré tout il prit la peine d'attendre la réaction de son amant.

-OK, file et profite de ton week-end.

-OK... merci...désolé...je t'appel...bye...

Entre chaque mot Stiles avait claqué un baiser sur la bouche de Derek.

-Aller dégage de là avant que je change d'avis... … gaffe en voiture.

-T'inquiète...

Et la porte claqua sur le courant d'air Stiles Stilinski. Derek resta là, nu sous son drap et mort de rire.

Une fois en voiture, le jeune homme boucla sa ceinture, mit le contact, alluma son kit Bluetooth et appela son meilleurs ami tout en prenant la route.

-Allô ?

-Hey, Scott c'est moi !

-Oui je sais que c'était toi Stiles. Tu as bien eu mon message ?

-Oui, oui je suis en route mais je serais un peu en retard ok ?

-Oui pas de problème. Mais tu es ou là ?

-Euh… j'étais dans une boutique, là bas, de l'autre coté de ville, dans le coin, tu sais ou il y a… toutes ses boutiques. Bref je dois te laisser je conduis. Chauffe la piste et profite de mon absence pour passer la ligne d'arrivée le premier Mccall ahahahaha.

-C'est ça oui, arrive Stillinski je vais te botter le cul ahahahaha.

Les deux jeunes hommes raccrochèrent en riant.

40 minutes plus tard, Stiles se garait sur le parking et sortit de sa voiture. Scott se trouvait de l'autre coté du grillage qui sécurisé la piste et lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il le repère...alors qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus de 15 personnes ce jour là, ce qui ne rendrait pas la recherche très compliqué.

Le jeune homme avança, passa l'entré, ou il trouva sa place tout frais payé laisser à la caisse par Scott et avant qu'il est pu le rejoindre son téléphone bipa, il continua de marcher tout en ouvrant le message que Derek lui avait envoyé :

« _J'espère que tu vas t'amuser cet aprem sinon on sera tous perdant cet après midi..._ »

Stiles sourit en pensant aux heures qu'il aurait dût passer au lit avec un véritable apollon au lieu de faire du kart puis il leva la tête, vit Scott lui sourire un casque à la main et les yeux brillant d'excitation et Stiles oublia ses regrets. L'espace de quelques heures il voulait juste profiter de son meilleur ami et de la liberté et la folie qui est dut à chaque adolescents.

Les tours et les courses s'enchaînèrent pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes hommes. Il n'y avait même pas d'esprit de compétition entre eux c'était juste un pur instant de fun. Une fois épuisaient et légèrement saoulaient par les tours de pistes, Scott et Stiles ce décidèrent à admettre une parfaite égalité et s'en tiendraient à cette version devant leurs amis.

-Aller vient on va boire un truc, je suis plus sec que le désert du Nevada ! S'écria Stiles en donnant une bonne tape dans le dos à Scott tout en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Ce dernier réalisa que son ami avait quelques peu changeait au cours des mois. Le petit électron libre un peu trop maigre et un peu trop pâle s'était étoffer des épaules vue de dos et son teint légèrement plus halé, vestiges du bronzage estival, lui donner bien meilleurs mine. Mais au delà de ça il semblait moins lunaire, moins éparpillé qu'auparavant… il avait mûri en fait.

Scott l'observait quelques mètres devant lui, checkant ses messages avec un sourire serein, une main glisser dans sa poche. Habituellement il serait déjà venu le chercher et l'aurait tiré par le bras en lui expliquant par le détail à quel point les cas déshydratation sévère pouvait avoir d'impact négatif sur la croissance et le développement d'un jeune homme tel que lui. Scott s'ésclaffa tout seul ce qui fit relever le nez de son ami.

-Bon alors tu te magne McCall, si je ne bois pas mes 2 litres par jour mon métabolisme ralentit et je ne finirais pas ma croissance de façon satisfaisante.

Scott ria de bon cœur en rejoignant Stiles, heureux simplement de passer du temps avec son ami de toujours.

Une fois installaient a une des table de pique nique du circuit, les deux garçons commencèrent à discuter de Lacross, du dernier jeu qu'ils allaient tester le soir même, des filles et donc d'Alisson et quand Scott fit remarquer à Stiles que lui et Lydia c'étaient énormément rapprochés d'un air entendu, Stiles retomba brusquement sur terre, se rappelant soudain qu'il avait une grosse confession à faire à son ami d'enfance. Le jeune homme lui sourie penotement en disant qu'elle et lui n'étaient que de bon ami et but une longue, très longue gorgé de son jus d'abricot. Son portable bipa et après une petite hésitation, il le sortit et répondit le plus naturellement du monde au texto de Derek. « _Alors ? Mérites-tu la récompense des champions ?_ » . Stiles rougit en souriant tant les images qui lui venait lui échauffèrent l'esprit.

-Qu'est ce qui peux bien te faire un effet pareil ? C'est qui ? demanda Scott.

-Oh …personne, tu connais pas.

Et Stiles remis son portable dans sa poche de jean.

-Tu veux dire que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Après une hésitation Stiles lâcha un petit « oui ».

-Et tu m'a rien dit ?

-Désolé Scott c'est…très récent en fait, « enfin presque » ce dit Stiles en lui-même. Et je ne savais pas vraiment qu'on en arriveraient là donc…

-Là ? Tu veux que tu. .que vous… enfin que tu es plus…

-Scott tu deviens tout bleu respire un coup mon pote…Ben quoi ? Toi est Alisson avait pas encore…sauté le pas ?

-… Si mais ...

-Et tu m'en as pas parlé non plus Judas ! dit Stiles en se levant et en pointant Scott du doigt d'un air outrait qu'il souhaitait assez culpabilisant pour lui faire changé de sujet. Scott ne voudrait sûrement rien révéler de trop intimes qui risquerait de salir l'image de sa petite amie. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur la confiance et la complicité que Scott mettait en lui.

-En fait…c'étai semaines la première fois, je voulais t'en parlé ce soir ahah.

-OokkK… Euh on va peut être attendre d'être tranquille chez toi pour aborder les sujets … des atterrissages en terre inconnus…

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, faisant se retourner quelques personnes tandis qu'ils quittaient les lieux bras de dessus bras dessous, le visage rouge et les larmes aux yeux.

Plus tard, au calme dans la chambre de Scott, lieu sécurisant par excellence, Stiles ce dit qu'il était prêt. Lui assis sur le fauteuil, Scott sur le sol, appuyait contre son lit, ils attaquaient leurs hamburgers et leurs frites avec voracités.

Ils avaient tant de souvenir ici. La première fois que Stiles avait dormit chez les McCall par exemple.

Sa mère avait fait une crise à l'école en venant le chercher, une autre maman l'avait regardé avec trop d'insistance. Tout le monde savait que la femme du shérif souffrait de troubles mentaux, mais bien que le couple ait toujours vécus une vie discrète et ex-ante de tout scandale, il était devenue de plus en plus difficile de gérer la santé mentale de Claudia. La jeune mère était devenue hystérique devant parents et enfants et son mari avait dut venir tout gyrophares dehors pour éviter qu'on lui passe la camisole. Et là, le petit garçon de 6 ans qu'il était fut prit entre cris, larmes et sirènes.

La seule qui pensa à lui à ce moment fut Mélissa McCall. La jeune femme qui portait sa tenue d'infirmière vint le prendre par la main et lui avait fait un beau sourire. Elle s'était mise a son niveau, essuyé ses larmes et l'avait rassuré d'une caresse sur la joue. Scott lui avait prit la main, effrayé lui aussi mais surtout plein de compassion pour son ami.

Quand le doux visage de Melissa passa devant ses yeux clos, Stiles sourit tendrement. Grâce à elle, et malgré la perte précoce de sa maman que rien ne remplacerait jamais, Stiles avait malgré tout eu la chance de grandir avec une présence et un amour maternel indéfectible.

Ce soir là et ceux qui suivirent, Stiles et Scott avaient partagés cette chambre et elle était devenue leurs sanctuaire. Il était donc normal qu'une fois encore, ce lieu abrite leurs secrets, leurs confessions…

-Donc Scott pour en revenir à notre conversation de tout à l'heure…je..oui je vois quelqu'un depuis quelques temps…

Combien de temps ? l'interrogea son ami.

-Un peu plus de 2 mois.

-Et tu m'en parle que maintenant ? Scott c'était redresser plus surpris que outré.

-Non, mais en fait, on se connaient depuis plus de 2 mois mais ça n'est devenu sérieux qu'i jours environ.

Stiles avait très chaud, le cœur qui palpiter à fond et des goutte de transpiration lui coulaient dans le dos. Scott le dévisageait.

Finalement cette chambre était un vrai guet-apens de la révélation, nul lieux ou s'enfuir se dit Stiles.

-Ok , ok c'est toi qui change de couleur cette fois mon pote.

-Écoute Scott, ce que j'ai a te dire n'est pas facile et je ...tu..je..j'ai besoin de ...d'un...

-Bon accouche ! Sursauta Scott.

-Besoin de temps pour te le dire correctement.

-Me dire quoi ?

-C'est pas facile Scott.

-Écoute tant que tu ne me dit pas que tu t'fait ma copine je peux tout entendre, d'accord !?

Stiles fit une pause et regarda Scott en coin, se disant en lui même que ce ne serait probablement pas si cool à entendre pour lui qu'il le prétendait.

Scott l'observait. Il voyait sur les traits de son ami de l'inquiétude mais pire, il lisait dans ses yeux de la culpabilité et l'espace de quelques secondes, il vit dans son esprit une image si claire qu'elle lui brûla les yeux. Celle de Stiles et Alisson, dont les corps entrelacés laissait échappé des soupirs de plaisirs.

-Scott je...

-ATTEND ! Attend, attend...

Scott sauta sur ses pieds près a encaisser une nouvelle dont il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Ils parlèrent simultanément :

-Stiles...DIS MOI PAS QUE ….

-Scott … JE SUIS GAY !

Scott sentit ses jambes se dérober sous le choc, et surtout le soulagement, et il tomba par terre à l'endroit même ou il se reposer quelques minutes avant. Silencieux il fixa Stiles avec un œil nouveau. Bien sûr jamais son ami ne l'aurait trahis de cette façon et pourtant il se sentais trahis...tout au fond de lui, il se sentait trahis par le silence de Stiles.

L'autre jeune homme se mépris sur sa réaction et crut que Scott le rejetait à cause de son homosexualité. Il se referma comme une huître et retourna s'asseoir sur une chaise, dans un coin de la chambre, dans l'ombre, loin de Scott toujours muet sur le sol.

Ce dernier fut frapper à cet instant par l'image de Stiles, seul, dans l'ombre, silencieux et recroqueviller comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, dans la cours de l'école en boule sous le haut-vent à vélo après avoir était frappé par quelques camarades qui l'avaient trouvé trop bavard, trop bizarre...peut être trop intelligent, déjà, pour un enfant de 5 ans.

-Stiles ?

Un silence lui répondit. Scott ce leva et alla s'asseoir aux pieds de son meilleur ami.

-Stiles... je me fiche que tu sois gay mon pote... J'ai été surpris...peut être plus que je n'aurais crus mais pas parce que ça me pose un problème...

-Ca a eu l'air de t'en poser un gros pourtant !

Le coupa Stiles en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-.. je...Ca m'as surpris ok ! On se connaient depuis toujours ou presque, tu à passer ta vie à me chanter les louanges de Lydia Martin et du nombre d'enfants blonds vénitiens et hyperactifs qui vous élèveriez tout les deux et là sans préambule tu me sors que tu dois me confesser un truc super grave et important...J'ai crus que tu allaient m'annoncer qu'il s'était passer un truc entre toi et Ali...j'ai...

-T'es con ou quoi !? JAMAIS je ne t'aurait fait ça !

-Jamais je n'aurait penser que tu m'annoncerait ton homosexualité … NON, je reformule, JAMAIS je n'aurais crus que tu aurais besoin de me la cacher.

Stiles resta silencieux un long moment avant de reprendre la parole en direction de Scott qui lui tournait le dos désormais, face à la fenêtre, les bras croisé devant lui.

-Scott...quand j'ai réalisé qui j'étais vraiment, une partie de tout ce en quoi je croyais c'est écroulé. Je n'ai pas eu une douce et lente révélation, je n'ai pas toujours sut que j'aimais les garçons. Ca m'est tombé dessus plutôt brutalement il y a un certain temps et je n'ai pas sus quoi faire de cette information. Je n'ai pas une honte, ni de dégoût envers moi, c'était comme ça c'est tout mais j'ai crus que ce n'était qu'un petite part de ce qui m'étais possible, je croyais que j'avais encore le choix. Je ne voulais pas bousculer ma vie, mon père, notre amitié, nos habitudes quoi ! Je me suis persuader que j'aimais Lydia plus que tout, que je me marierais un jour et que j'aurais des enfants...une vie normale... comme celle que mon père et moi n'avons plus eu depuis longtemps...

Scott avait finit par se retourner et s'asseoir su le coin de son lit pour écouter son ami. Il comprenait, il ne lui en voulait déjà plus.

-Stiles...la normalité ne signifie pas forcément le bonheur. En plus les normes changent...évoluent. Tu es mon meilleurs ami, idiot ! Tu aurait dû venir m'en parler dès que tu en a ressentie le besoin.

-...Tu as raison. J'ai voulus te le dire tellement de fois depuis mais... Je suis désolé Scott.

-...

-...

-C'est bon, sa va Stiles, t'inquiète pas. OK alors...tu es gay, wowww comme quoi le rapprochement avec Danny n'était peut être pas qu'une blague envers Jackson tout compte fait.

-ahahaha...il est plutôt sexy même toi tu dois l'avouer...mais non, non Danny c'est juste...Danny.

-Donc tu savais déjà même avant qu'on rejoigne l'équipe ?

-Ouais, je l'ai compris il y a trois ans environ...quand en regardant Troie j'ai réaliser que Eric Bana me faisait plus d'effet en Hector que Diane Krüger ne belle Hélène j'ai commencer à me poser des question tu voix. Et une fois que la porte est entrouverte, tu te questionne, tu réfléchis, te remet en cause, tu regarde les gens autour de toi différemment et puis finalement, tu comprend...et tu accepte. Enfin moi j'ai accepter, sans problème la part j'aime les garçons..je voulais juste croire que j'aimais aussi les filles, c'est pour ça que je me suis accrochais au fantasme Lydia Martin...

Le jeune avait parlais sans discontinuer mais avec calme et conviction. Pas une fois il ne baissa les yeux, pas une fois il ne rougis, il assumait qui il était et enfin il pouvait se libérer auprès de Scott. Ce dernier lui tapota le genoux en disant :

-Je comprend...Stiles !

-Hummm ?

-Je suis fier de toi mon frère.

Les deux garçons tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une brève mais franche et viril accolade puis se repoussèrent en jouant les faux sentiments.

-Je crois qu'on a méritaient une bière non ?! Dit Scott en se mettant sur ses pieds et en tapant dans ses mains.

-Totalement ...même deux en fait … ET OUBLIE PAS LES PISTACHES ! cria son ami tandis que Scott était déjà au milieu des escaliers.

Stiles profita de ce moment de solitude pour envoyer un sms à Derek :

« _Voilà, je lui est dit_. _Il a bien réagit_ »

« _Content pour toi Stilinski. Je ne doutait pas de ton ami_. »

« _Je t'appel demain, bonne nuit._ »

« _Bonne nuit_. »

Derek, assis sur son lit, referma l'écran de son portable et appuya son front dessus en réfléchissant à quel point c'était naturel d'attendre des nouvelles de Stiles, a quel point il avait hâte d'être à demain pour entendre sa voix.

Stiles souriait bêtement niaisement en fixant son téléphone quand Scott entra dans la chambre en lui balançant un paquet de pistache salé et une bière avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil face à son ami.

-Alors...comment il s'appel ?

-euhh...Derek.,.Hale.

-Nom de di... T'es sérieux là ?

-On ne peux plus.

Les deux jeunes hommes burent une longue gorgé de bière avant de rependre la parole.

-Alors c'est avec lui que tu traîne depuis quelques semaines ?

-Oui...au début c'était parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre en ville et puis...c'est devenue plus que ça.

-OK ! … Et c'est comment ?

Stiles redressa son nez pour fixer Scott qui semblait vraiment intéresser. Autant il avait toujours rêver de pouvoir un jour parler a cœur ouvert de ses relation autant de la faire en vrai lui semblait totalement déplacer.

-Ben...il est cool, en fait..un peu morose parfois mais bon, il a perdu toutes sa famille on le serais à moins...

-Ouais bien sûr.

-Et c'est un artiste...pro donc sa vas aussi avec la panoplie de l'âme torturé tu vois...mais il sait être drôle...parfois. En fait non pas vraiment ahahah, il est bougon, impatient et têtue comme une mule mais il a de très bon goûts cinématographique et musicaux. Il peut aussi m'écouter parler pendant des heures sans m'interrompre ce qui est relativement rare de la part des gens qui me rencontrent. Il a un sourire magnifique et des yeux clair de fou, tu verrais ça...en fait il est tellement sexy que je...

Stiles s'interrompit en réalisant que malgré sa gène le simple fait d'évoquer Derek lui avait déliait la langue. Il s'était arrêter juste avant de donner des détails que peut être son ami n'était pas encore près a entendre.

De son coté Scott était resté silencieux, il écouter Stiles parler de cet homme et il l'avait vue s'éveiller a sa simple évocation. Stiles c'était métamorphoser en parlant de Derek Hale. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi pas même quand il parlait de Lydia. Cela fit chaud au cœur de Scott de savoir que Stiles était amoureux.

-Continue, je veux tout savoir mon pote.

-Tu es sur que tu veux TOUT savoir ?

-Et on est au 21ème siècle je sais comment la mécanique fonctionne dans tout les cas de figure amoureux, t'inquiète pas pour ma sensibilité d'hétéro.

-Crétin ...ahaha. Bon ben, je l'ai croisé la première fois dans un fast-foo...

Et Stiles lui raconta tout, leurs rencontre, leurs disputes, leurs amitié improbable, les coups d'un soir qui aller et venez chez Derek, sa jalousie, leurs premier baiser puis finalement, leurs première nuit. Il omit seulement le passage avec son ex dealer en plein procès, mais là Stiles n'avait pas les nerfs pour lui raconter cela ce soir.

Scott écouta avec intérêt et se montra curieux. Lui même réalisa a quel point il était à l'aise avec cette situation aussi nouvelle qu'imprévue mais il la gérer bien.

Finalement les deux garçons décidèrent de jouer enfin à ce nouveaux jeux en lassant derrière eux ce coming out qui ne changeaient rien entre eux.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre contient 2 lemons dont le début et la fin seront marqué par des :_ ****

 _ **Enjoy**_

Derek monta en voiture et prit la direction du bureau du shérif. En effet le matin même, le jeune homme avait découvert un message vocale du père de Stiles lui demandant de passé dans la journée. Il semblait tendu et Derek se demanda si le shérif n'avait pas découvert son aventure avec son fils...mineur. Il avait tenté de joindre l'ado mais ce dernier devait être en classe et il ne lui répondit pas. Derek décida de gérer la situation, à quoi bon stresser Stiles alors qu'après tout, il était l'adulte responsable de leur...de leurs quoi d'ailleurs ? Agacé par ces soudaine questions, le jeune homme fila sous la douche.

Une fois fois habillait, Derek était monté dans sa Camaro. Tout le long du trajet, mille théories lui traversèrent l'esprit et quand finalement il entra dans la Hall du commissariat, il n'avait pas plus de réponses. L'adjoint Forster lui souri quand il s'approcha du comptoir pour demander à voir le Shérif. La jeune femme prit son temps pour joindre le bureau de son patron, tout en flirtant discrètement avec Derek qui lui souriait aimablement.

-Vous pouvez y aller Mr Hale, le shérif Stillinski vous attend.

-Merci.

Et Derek alla directement toquer à la porte du bureau principal.

-Entrer...ah Derek,entre, entre. Comment vas tu ?

Le shérif lui serra la main et lui donna un petit tape amicale sur l'épaule en même temps.

-Bien merci shérif et vous ?

-Ça va merci,débordait mais bien. Assied toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?Un café ?

-Non, non merci. Vous vouliez me voir, shérif ?

Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux et alla finalement s'asseoir derrière son bureau, comme pour se donner une contenance mais cela sembla aussi beaucoup plus officiel à Derek.

-Derek, tu sais j'espère que je prend mon travail très à cœur et que je fait mon maximum pour répondre à toute questions... J'ai repassé tout le dossier de l'incendie de ta maison en revue. J'ai demander a des experts de revérifier les causes et conclusions de l'incendie, l'un d'entre eux est même venue sur place. Nous somme tous tombé d'accord sur le fait que le feu est partit de la chaudière et l'expert à apporter un point de vue supplémentaire. L'isolant utiliser au moment de la construction c'est avéré depuis interdit car extrêmement inflammable. C'est ce qui a causé la violence et la rapidité des flammes. Même si les pompiers étaient arrivé plus vite...

-Personne n'aurait pus les sauver. Dit Derek en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Personne fils.

Une heure plus tard,le jeune homme était garé sur le parking du lycée et quand il aperçu Stiles, il le klaxonna en lui faisant signe de venir. L'adolescent fit signe a Scott et Allison de partir devant et il courut jusqu'à la voiture sous le regards de certains lycéens curieux de savoir comment le fils du shérif pouvait connaître le propriétaire d'un tel bolide ou d'un tel beau gosse.

-Monte !

-Quoi ? Non, désolé j'ai encore 2h de cours, Derek, je passerais te voir après.

-Monte Stiles...s'il te plaît.

Le ton autoritaire mais aussi implorant de Derek décida l'ado qui après un regard en arrière, monta finalement dans la Camaro qui démarra sur l'échappot de roue. Il conduisit droit devant lui, hors de la ville dans un silence total que Stiles n'osait pas briser. Le jeune homme sentait bien que Derek n'était pas dans son état normal mais il n'aurait sur dire dans quel état il se trouvait pour autant. Il semblait nerveux, tendu, pensif, Stiles décida donc de lui laisser prononcer le premier mot quand il en sentirait le besoin et d'être juste présent à ses cotés. L'ado tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la nuque de Derek, un simple geste à la fois tendre et d'amitié, simplement pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là.

Après quelques kilomètres, il prirent à droite, sur une petite route privé qui sinuait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills et après moins de 5 min, la Camaro se gara devant les ruines de la maison des Hale. Les deux jeunes hommes ne descendirent pas immédiatement, ils restèrent à regarder. Il ne restait que quelques murs et certaines pièce de la façade avant, le feu s'était surtout propagé sur l'arrière et les escaliers.

-C'est la première fois que je reviens ici depuis.

Stiles pressa doucement la nuque de Derek en signe de soutien. Ce dernier ouvrit finalement sa portière et fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre. Ils montèrent les quelques marches du perron et lentement, après une brève hésitation, Derek fit tourner la poignée et entra dans le lieux qui après avoir contenue tant de vie, ne respirait plus que la mort.

-Ton père m'a appelais ce matin. Il voulait que je passe à son bureau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Au début j'ai crus qu'il avait appris pour nous deux mais en fait...il voulait me dire qu'il avait ré-enquêtait sur l'incendie qui a tué ma famille.

Derek parlait tout en marchant dans le salon, regardant tout autour de lui. C'était comme si le jeune homme ne reconnaissait plus rien, comme si la suie et les brûlures avait défigurés les plus belles années de son passé. Toutes les soirées films ou lui est ses sœurs se nichaient avec leurs mères sous les couvertures. Ses soirées jeux de sociétés en mangeant du pop-corn. La naissance de sa petite sœur Cora qui avait eu lieux au premier car sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre l'hôpital. Il pouvait presque encore entendre sa mère criait et sa sœur pleurer. Mais c'était des cris de vie...puis les cris de leurs mort résonnaient finalement plus fort par dessus ses souvenirs. Derek était dans un état second, il n'entendait plus Stiles, qui de plus en plus inquiet tentait de le faire réagir.

Derek se jeta finalement sur une chaise présente dans un coin et commença à la fracasser sur la table encore debout. Il brisa le peu de mobilier restant, renversa un vase déjà brisé, déchira les restes d'un tableau sur la cheminé et finalement envoya volé en éclat un miroir noircie au travers de la pièce. Il hurla, jura, supplia et pleura. Il hurla tout se que son cœur renfermer depuis 10 ans et que la mort de Laura avait alourdit d'avantage. Il hurla sa solitude, sa colère, son désespoir et leurs manque.

Derek pleura de chagrin debout au milieu de la pièce, la tête basse et les épaules voûtés. Il pleura sur sa pauvre famille et sur lui même. Et enfin il pleura de soulagement et quand il redressa la tête, il croisa le regard impuissant de Stiles qui s'était mis en retrait près du hall d'entré. Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues mal rasé et il tendit une main vers l'adolescent.

Ce dernier avança et la saisi sans hésité.

-Depuis 10 ans...je me dit que si j'étais arrivé plus tôt..si j'avais donné l'alerte plus vite... il seraient encore avec moi...Aujourd'hui grâce à ton père je sais que je n'aurais rien pu faire...à part mourir avec eux. Ce n'était pas ma faute...

Stiles fut transpercer par les paroles de Derek et pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne put rien dire, il serra juste Derek contre lui fortement,enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaule et de sa tête en le serrant fort et en déposant des tendres baisers sur ses cheveux, pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-Ce n'était pas ma faute...ce n'était pas...

Derek redressa la tête et pris la bouche de Stiles dans un baiser passionné. Il fit reculer son jeune amant et le colla contre le mur délabré le plus proche.

-Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Dit il une dernière fois les yeux dans les yeux avec Stiles avant de replonger sur sa bouche, tenant le visage mutin entre ses grands mains.

 ****** Pris d'une passion frénétique, les deux jeunes hommes se déshabillèrent mutuellement en s'arrachant presque leurs vêtements. Une fois nue, Derek pris la bouche de Stiles possessivement, il le voulait, là, maintenant, ici. Il voulait emplir ces ruines de gémissement et de vie.

-Ça va ? Tu es d'accord ? Demanda Derek dans un sursaut de conscience. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment idéale. Mais Stiles le regarda en hochant la tète, puis il attrapa celle de Derek et retrouva sa bouche en signe d'assentiment.

Derek caressa son corps tout entier, il prit leurs deux sexes en mains et les caressa et les frotta l'un contre l'autre, leurs faisant monter les premiers gémissement de plaisir et de frustration aussi. Très vite le plus vieux retourna bestialement Stiles face au mur et alla glisser sa main près de l'intimité de Stiles pour lui procurer une caresse aussi délicieuse qu'utile.

Mais Derek ne s'attarda pas plus dans les préliminaires. Il mordilla le cou de son amant en présentant son sexe contre ses fesses et enfin le posséda, lentement mais fermement, il se dirigea en lui aussi loin que leurs anatomie le leurs permis.

Il voulait se perdre, oublier. Faire l'amour. Il voulait exorciser 10 années de frustration et de culpabilité et quel meilleurs partenaire pour partager cela que Stiles, le seul homme qui avait réussit à le faire sourire.

Derek lui fit l'amour avec passion, allant et venant entre ses reins avec puissance et rapidité, il n'y avait pas vraiment de douceur à cet instant mais il n'avait pas envie de douceur et cela semblait convenir à Stiles qui avait cambrer son dos et prit appuie sur le mur avec ses avant bras. Il poussait de profonds gémissements et suppliait Derek de ne pas s'arrêter, de le prendre encore et encore. L'adolescent lui même avait fait face à une situation très intense cet après midi en voyant son amant tomber dans cette crise et en le serrant, pleurant, dans ses bras. C'était beaucoup à gérer pour lui. L'adrénaline, couplait au désir que Derek faisait sans cesse montait en lui, libéra ses hormones d'ado et à cet instant il n'aurait voulut être nul part d'autre que contre ce mur, Derek en lui, au porte de la petite mort.

Quand enfin, après de longue minutes de combat, Derek sentis l'orgasme arriver, il attrapa le sexe de Stiles par devant et le masturba puissamment pour le faire venir avec lui.

-Derek...Derek...je...

-Moi aussi...

Stiles se tourna de trois quart et enroula un bras autour du cou de son amant, ils échangèrent un baiser profond et enfin, dans un dernier assaut, Derek se libéra en lui, rejetant sa tête en arrière dans un cris guttural tandis que Stiles poussa un long gémissement libérateur et s'affaissa sur le mur, Derek toujours collé à son dos. ******

Les deux jeunes hommes, essoufflés et luisant de sueur, glissèrent lentement sur le sol et enfin, Derek se mit à rire aux éclats ce qui arracha un sourire à Stiles, il n'avait jamais vue Derek rire, pas comme ça.

-Qu'est ce qui te faire tellement rire ?

-On est au milieu de mon salon...ahahah...j'imaginais la tête de ma mère si elle nous avait surpris en train de nous envoyé en l'air au milieu de sa pièce principale ahahahahah...

-Tu as des idées tordus des fois Hale.

Mais Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre ça en souriant et en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Bon aller habille toi, j'ai du gravier qui m'écorche les fesses moi.

-T'es sur que c'était pas moi plutôt ? Rétorqua Derek plein de sous entendue mais en obtempérant.

.ah... tu vas voir toi...

-Quoi ?Quoi ?... Tu crois que t'es de taille Stillinski ?

Les deux jeunes hommes, ne portant que leurs jean et pieds nue, se défièrent dans un faux jeux de gladiateur, se pinçant, s'empoignant en riant, le tout parsemer de baisers volé ici et là dans de grands éclats de rire.

Après avoir chahuter comme deux enfants, les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux et Derek tira la porte sans un regard en arrière, refermant ainsi un chapitre douloureux mais bel et bien clos de sa vie. Une fois en voiture, Stiles se tourna vers lui :

-Je peux te demander quelques chose Hale ?

-Pourquoi pas ahah.

-J'aimerais...j'aimerais bien que tu rencontre mes amis..au moins Scott si...

Derek fit taire la nervosité de l'ado en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Ça me ferait plaisir de rencontrer tes amis, Stiles. Si on faisait ça demain soir, on sera vendredi.

-Super. Je leurs envoie un message se soir pour savoir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le soir même il texta Scott bien sur, mais aussi Allison et Lydia. Depuis peu, un nouvel élève avait pris place dans leurs petite troupe, Liam mais Stiles et lui n'était pas assez proche pour que Stiles l'inclus dans une révélation aussi intime de sa vie privé. Les filles ne savait pas encore pour Derek, ni pour le partie « hé devinez quoi, je suis gay » mais Stiles décida de les mettre devant le fait accomplie, ne doutant pas de leurs amitiés. Allongeait sur son lit, Stiles commença une conversation avec Scott :

 **« hey Scott, sa va ? »**

 _« Super et toi ? »_

 **« Oui, plus que bien. »** tapa t il un sourire béat au lèvres en repensant à son après midi hyper chaude avec Derek.

 _« Tu es partis avec Hale avant la fin des cours ? Vous avez fait quoi ? »_

-ahahahahaha mon pote si tu savais...éclata Stiles tout haut en riant, le cœur battant encore du plaisir que son amant lui avait donné et dont il avait du mal à réaliser encore.

 **« Un truc à régler, rien de grave tkt. Tu me fileras les cours ? »**

 _« Lydia t'a fait les copies, tu les auras demain. »_

 **« Cette fille est un ange. »**

 _« Ouais,qui l'eu crut hein? Si tu était pas gay finalement tu aurait presque tes chances. »_

 **« ahahah la vie est faite bizarrement. Dis moi Scott... je voudrais vous présenter à Derek les filles et toi. Tu en pense quoi ? »**

 _« Avec plaisir mon pote. J'osais pas te le demander en fait. »_

 **« Demain soir chez moi ? »**

 _« J'apporte les pizzas. »_

 **« T'es un frère. »**

 _« Toujours. »_

Après une rapide conversation avec Lydia et Alli, Stiles confirma le rendez-vous à Derek, chez-lui, le lendemain soir à partir de 19h30. Derek confirma et de son coté, ce demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir apporter à cette soirée aussi inhabituel que stressante. Du vin ? Sûrement pas au goût de jeunes de 17 ans. De la bière ? Chez le Shérif, dans une maison remplie de mineurs...encore moins. Des fleurs ?Et puis quoi encore ! Derek opta finalement pour des chips et un dessert au chocolat. Et quand il arriva chez Stiles, il eut la surprise de tomber sur un pack de bière trônant au milieu de la table base du salon...et oui des ado de 17 ans.

A 19h30 pétante,Lydia Martin frappa à la porte. Resplendissante dans une petite robe bustier jaune et verte coupé vintage et ses cheveux savamment coiffée sur l'épaule. Elle entra en embrassant Stiles avec un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer les sushi et les acras qu'elle avait acheter, ne souhaitant pas se gaver de pizza toute la soirée. Revenant dans le salon, elle faillit heurter Derek sortant de la salle de bain. L'adolescente reconnus en lui, le jeune homme sexy qui l'avait éconduit quelques mois plus tôt. Derek aussi la reconnu mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se présenta en lui tendant la main qu'elle accepta poliment. Scott et Allison ne tardèrent pas à arrivé avec les pizzas et une fois les présentation faite entre la jeune fille et Derek, celui-ci se tourna vers le meilleurs ami de son amant. Le seul ici présent a connaître leurs relation. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent sans animosité, se détaillant, cherchant un point commun qui pourrait les liés à Stiles mais a première vue ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, ni le physique ni le style. Il faudrait donc creuser un peu pour se trouver des point commun.

-Bon on commence par laquelle ? Demanda Scott en étalant les pizza devant eux, tous installer sur le sofa, fauteuil ou coussin a même le sol avec un fond sonore.

-Pepperoni, s'exclama Stiles se projetant en avant, faisant sourire en coin Derek et Scott.

Chacun prit une part de pizza, une bière ou un soda et commencèrent à manger en parlant des cours et du prochain match de Lacross. Finalement Allison se tourna vers Derek :

-Excuse nous, on est terriblement mal polie ? Ça ne dois pas t'intéresser tout ça ?

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime entendre parler de mon ancienne école.

-Oh tu es aller à Beacon Hills High ?

-Oui, il y a une dizaine d'années. J'ai fini ma scolarité à Boston.

-J'adore Boson.J'y est vécus 2 ans quand j'étais enfant. Et tu as quel âge ?Tu fait quoi dans la vie ?

-Allison...ne le harcèle pas, s'insurgea Stiles, qui commencer à être stresser par l'attention porter à son amant.

-..désolé je...

-Y a pas de problème voyons. On ne se connaient pas c'est normal que tu soit curieuse. J'ai 25 ans et je suis photographe et illustrateur.

-Oh c'est super.

-Allison dessine très bien, ajouta fièrement Scott en caressant la main de sa petite-amie.

-Vraiment ? Tuas un portfolio ?

-Euh pas vraiment, enfin, un classeur avec quelques croquis.

-Si tu veux j'aimerais le voir. Dit Derek sincèrement intéresser.

-Vraiment ? Euh oui, oui, ça serait géniale d'avoir l'avis d'un pro.

Allison était extatique et se tourna vers Stiles avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-Bon moi je vais pasme goinfrer de pizza, je vais chercher mes sushi, ça tente quelqu'un ?

 **-Derek !**

 **-Moi !**

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exclamèrent en cœur se qui les fit sourire.

-Tu as besoin d'aide Lydia, demanda Derek.

-Non, non ne bouge pas, j'en ai pour 2 secondes.

La jeune femmerevint en effet très vide avec les sushi et leurs sauce soja etaigre douce. Ils furent les seuls a en manger pour leurs plus grand bonheur.

-Et donc comment vous êtes vous rencontrer tout les deux ? Demanda la rouquine.

Stiles s'apprêtait à dire qu'il lui était rentré dedans et finalement, il décida de garder cette petite anecdote pour eux. Et Derek eut l'air de confirmer son idée en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Au poste ahahah. Je venais voir le Shérif et...bref le père de Stiles ma invité àdîner quelques fois ici et c'est comme ça qu'on a...sympathisaient

-Tu es donc proche du Shérif ? Poursuivis Lydia sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Euhh proche..oui d'une certaine façon.

-Laquelle ? Continua t-elle sans gêne.

-Lydia !s'exclama tout de même Allison.

-Quoiiii ? Je suis juste curieuse.

Derek souriait toujours, très détendus sur son fauteuil près de Stiles.

-Y a pas de mal...en fait euh...le Shérif a enquêter sur l'incendie de ma maison il y a 10 ans...c'est lui le premier arrivé sur les lieux et depuis j'ai toujours eu une sorte...de reconnaissance envers lui.

Un silence retomba sur la pièce, le drame de la famille Hale avait fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque mais les jeune de leurs âge avait tendance à l'oublier et Lydia se sentit mal à l'aise soudain de sa curiosité.

-Et ne vous inquiétaient pas, ça va. Les rassura Derek.

Tout le monde se détendit et Lydia poursuivis donc sur sa lancé :

-Et donc vous avez fini par sympathisez tout les deux ? Tu as de la patience Hale ! Ironisa la jeune femme en avalant un maki.

-ah ah très drôle Lydia ! En fait c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais vous réunir ce soir. Pour vous présenter Derek et pour vous dire que... que...lui et moi on... on quoi d'ailleurs ? Terminât il en se tournant vers Derek.

-On est devenue très proche.

-C'est ça, très proche.

-Oui ben on s'en doute bien puisque tu l'a invité à notre soirée pizza, dit Allison, innocemment.

-Non, bébé, je crois que Stiles veut dire, vraiment, vraiment très proche.

-Intimement proche. Termina Derek en glissant une main sur la cuisse de Stiles pour mettre les point sur les i.

Lydia, rester muette jusque là et finit par s'exclamer : « Je le savais ! »

-Tu savais quoi, Lydia ? Demanda Stiles.

-Qu'il y avait un truc entre vous, l'alchimie était évidente depuis le début. Ajouta t elle d'un ton supérieur en roulant les yeux vers le ciel sous les éclats de rires du petit groupe.

La soirée se poursuivit sans que le sujet ne soit vraiment ré aborder. Stiles ne se permit pas pour autant de se rapprocher physiquement de Derek, bien qu'il enviait Scott et Allison de pouvoir le faire naturellement sans craindre le regard des autres. Ils savaient que ses amis ne les jugeraient pas mais il n'était pas encore assez sur de lui. Le jeune homme profita tout de même de cette soirée ou éclat de rire et révélations éclatèrent durant les heures suivantes. Scott et lui se lancèrent des gentilles piques en faisant de « scandaleuses »révélations qui laissait l'assistance morte de rire. Quand tout le monde fus partis après avoir rangé dans un joyeux chahut, Derek traîna un peu et quand la porte se referma sur Lydia, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles et vint respirer l'odeur de sa peau en glissant son nez dans son cou.

-Tes amis sont super...tu es chanceux de les avoir. Dit le plus vieux contre la peau chaude de Stiles.

-C'est vrai ils sont super. Confirma Stiles en se lovant entre les bras de son amant.

-Scott en particulier. Vous sembler encore plus proche quand on vous voit ensemble...

-On est amis depuis qu'on a 5 piges. On a grandit ensemble, heureusement qu'il était là quand ma mère est morte...et Mélissa aussi.

-Mélissa ?

-C'est la mère de Scott. Elle a joué..elle joue, le rôle de seconde mère pour moi. Elle est géniale.

Derek le serra très fort en imaginant le petit garçon triste qu'il avait dut être en perdant sa maman si jeune, plus jeune encore que lui.

-Et concernant Scott tu..tu n'as jamais...

Stiles se décolla légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

-Quoi ?

-Ben tu sais, il est plutôt mignon, vous avez le même âge...tu as sûrement partager son lit plus souvent que le mien...

-Mais EURKK.. Derek non ! C'est mon frère ou pratiquement. Non, non, non, jamais. Scott c'est... Scott !

-OK, ok...je demandais seulement. Souria Derek.

-Et bien ne demande plus, ne pense même plus à sa et viens avec moi.

Stiles lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'étage. Derek se laissa faire docilement en découvrant des parties de la maison inconnue jusque là. Et quand il arrivèrent devant la chambre de Stiles, Derek se sentit étrangement intimidé. Il avait oublié ce à quoi pouvait ressembler une chambre d'enfance, un lieux ou on grandit et qu'on remplit de souvenirs, une pièce qui s'imprègne de ce que vous étiez a chaque étapes de votre vie et qui en garde les traces. Comme cet ours en peluche légèrement abîmé qui trône l'air de rien sur une étagère mais qui reste en vue malgré tout. Cette collection de livres d'enfants, relégué en bas de la même étagère,mais pas rangé au placard. Ce vieux poster des Goonies qui reste accroché malgré tout près de l'armoire et les photo de ses parents, punaisait au mur près de son lit.

Stiles avança dans la pièce, il ôta négligemment ses chaussures qu'il lança dans un coin et se retourna finalement face à Derek après avoir allumé son halogène qui brûlait a coté de son bureau. Le jeune homme retira son et dégrafa les bouton de son jean. Derek s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et le regarda, en souriant légèrement devant le spectacle que lui offrait son amant. Il sentait le désir venir à la vie dans ses entrailles.

 ****** Quand le dernier bouton du jean de Stiles fut ouvert, ce dernier s'approcha et glissa ses mains sous le de Derek, directement dans son dos et il se pressa contre lui pour lui donner un baiser qu'il voulait sensuel. Derek y répondit sans ce faire prier, caressant les flanc de Stiles. Ses vêtement lui furent retirer l'un après l'autre et Stiles prenait visiblement toute la situation en main. Une fois complètement nue, Derek fut poussait sur le lit et Stiles se mit à genoux devant lui et commença à le masturber en le regardant droit dans les sexe de Derek gonflait de plaisir et de désir entre les doigts de plus en plus agiles de Stiles et finalement, pour le toute première fois, Stiles prit son amant en bouche. Il n'avait jamais oser pratiquer une fellation avant ça, en même temps son dernier amant ne c'était jamais montré très romantique ni très porter sur les préliminaires. Avec Derek, Stiles avait découvert une foule de sensation inexploré jusqu'alors. Et avoir cette intimité avec lui semblait la chose la plus naturel du monde au jeune homme, il voulait lui faire plaisir, lui donné du plaisir plus particulièrement. Alors il s'appliqua à offrir à son partenaire un maximum de sensations que lui même lui donner à chaque fois et selon les gémissement de Derek, il y parvenait plutôt bien.

Le plus vieux regardait son amant faire glisser son sexe dresser dans sa bouche, ses yeux devenait vitreux, embrumé par le plaisir qui électriser son corps. C'est comme si chaque particules de sa peau lui donnaient des petite décharge. Il sentait sa bouche autour de lui, sa langue sur lui, la chaleur de la caresse le rendait complètement fou. Il ne pouvait rien faire que d'encourager Stiles en caressant ses cheveux et en gémissant.

Stiles, ravi de son effet accéléra le mouvement, le prenant plus loin dans sa bouche et plus vite tout en caressant ses cuisses et son torse. Et enfin, Derek se contracta dans un orgasme et il se libéra sur son ventre après que Stiles l'ai relâchait. Le plus vieux tomba à la renverse sur le lit, cherchant son souffle pendant que Stiles le nettoyer tendrement. Il vient ensuite se mettre à califourchon sur lui et déposa une volé de baisers papillons sur le torse qui montait et descendait au rythme d'un grand galop.

-Derek ? Chuchota Stiles au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-humm ? répondit l'intéressé.

-Je voudrais ...faire les choses différemment cette fois.

-Comment ça dif...

Derek s'interrompit en comprenant et alors qu'il aller répliquer, il croisa le regard de son amant. Stiles n'était ni suppliant, ni timide. Il était confiant. Et la confiance d'un amant, ça se gagne, ça se mérite, se dit Derek. Ça se partage.

Il se mit sur ses coudes et déposa un baiser sur la bouche se Stiles et leurs nez se câlinèrent quelques seconde, puis, calant son front sur celui de l'ado et hocha de la tête.

-Je suis tout à toi.

-Tu es sur ?

-Certain Stiles.

Ce dernier fut pris d'une soudaine inquiétude quand à ses capacités pour donner du plaisir à son partenaire mais il laissa parler son instinct et Derek le guida dans les première approche. Stiles sortie un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Une pensé traversa l'esprit du plus vieux mais il la repoussa temporairement. Derek s'allongea et accueillit Stiles entre ses jambes.

Stiles le caressa, découvrant l'intimité de Derek, il se fit doux et attentif et quand Derek lui donna son accord, Stiles glissa en lui patiemment. Le jeune homme découvrit une sensation nouvelle encore ce soir, un plaisir inédit jusque là.

Pour Derek, ce n'était pas sa première expérience mais le jeune artiste était rarement, même très exceptionnellement en place de passif et cela remonté a ses premières aventures, il avait depuis plusieurs années trouvé sa place en tant que dominant, qu'alpha du couple. Mais pour Stiles, il n'avait pas hésité et à ce moment précis il ne le regrettait pas une seconde. Ce qui lui avait toujours parut douloureux et inconfortable, ce trouvait se soir être une des expériences sexuel les plus agréable et plaisante qu'il ait vécus. Stiles le possédait avec fermeté,allant et venant lentement en lui, frôlant une zone sensible et donnant des décharge de plaisir à Derek. Jamais il n'avait connus ça. Il était à l'affût de chaque sensation, ses sens était comme décupler et il avait conscience de chaque caresse sur sa peau et de chaque partie de Stiles en lui.

Plus les deux homme était à l'aise et plus le rythme augmentait. Stiles aller plus vite, plus fort et Derek s'accrocher à ses hanche et ses fesses pour l'encourager dans ses actions. Les deux hommes se regarder droit dans les yeux, ils partageaient un moment de plaisir et de complicité intense et en avaient conscience. Stiles posséda la bouche de Derek dans un baiser fougueux, leurs langue se mélangeaient et les coups de reins du plus jeune se firent plus intense encore. Derek agrippa la chevelure courte de son amant dans une main, ses reins dans l'autre et poussa des grognement de plaisir a chaque nouvel assauts. Et tandis que Stiles voguait vers le plaisir, Derek fut lui même submergeait par son second orgasme de la soirée. Il poussa un cris en s'enfonçant dans la lit alors que Stiles fut lui même transperçait par un orgasme qui le laissa traversait de spasmes et de tremblements et il tomba, à bout de souffle, sur le corps bouillant de Derek. ******

Les deux jeunes hommes ne parlèrent pas, ils s'enroulèrent dans la couette de Stiles, s'étreignirent et restèrent dans le silence parfait ou seul l'écho de leurs respirations venait troublé l'instant magique qu'ils vivaient.

Ce n'est que vers 3h45 du matin que Derek se décida à briser leurs cloche.

-Ton père travail toute la nuit ?

Stiles expira profondément avant de répondre, la visage calé contre le torse du plus agé.

-Il est en service jusqu'à 5h normalement, mais la plupart du temps il ne rentre pas avant 7 ou 8h du matin, juste pour prendre le petit déj avec moi.

-Je devrais peut-être y aller alors ? Au cas ou il rentrerait à l'heure cette fois.

-Humm...probablement...

Après un silence, Stiles reprit :

-Tu pense qu'on devrait lui en parler ?

-C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda calmement le plus vieux.

-...j'en sais rien. Je pense que...qu'on devrait lui dire mais...pas maintenant.

-Tu as peur de sa réaction ?

-...non...pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il accepteras. Pour toi je sais pas, tu as 25 balai tout de même mais...non j'ai juste envie de...que rien ne change entre lui et moi pour l'instant.

-C'est toi qui décide Stiles.

Le jeune homme se rhabilla et Stiles enfila un caleçon et un et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Derek repartie vers sa chambre d'hôtel.

Le lendemain matin,Stiles fut réveillé par l'odeur du café et des toast . L'ado seleva. 10H, pas si mal après une nuit de pur folie.

-Salut p'pa.

-Hé, salut fiston. Assied toi là. Je te fait des œufs ? Du bacon ?

-Tout ça m'sieur.

-OK.

Stiles leurs servit deux grand verres de jus d'orange et deux tasse de café bien chaud.

-Alors ta soirée ? Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? Enfin pas trop j'espère !ajouta son père sur un ton faussement sévère en lui jetant un regard en biais puis un clin d'œil.

-Non, c'était cool, tranquille, pizza, sushi et un peu de musique, on a surtout discuter en fait.

-Bon, bon..c'est bien de ta part de présenter Derek à d'autre personnes, même si je pense qu'un jeune homme de son âge ne traîne pas tellement avec des lycéens mais bon, c'est mieux que la solitude.

Stiles se dit en lui même « si tu savais papa. ».

-Oui, c'est clair et puis il se sont bien entendue avec Scott. Derek a promis de venir à notre prochain match et de nous payé à manger si on gagne.

-Voilà de quoi vous motiver.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa sur cette bonne ambiance entre père et fils. Stiles se sentait un peu coupable de son secret mais pour une raison inconnue y compris de lui même, il voulait conservait cette part d'intimité.Garder Derek pour lui seul, encore un peu.


	7. Chapter 6

**~Chapitre 6 ~**

La question tournait dans l'esprit de Derek depuis plusieurs heures. Il devait lui en parler et vite mais c'était délicat. Finalement, l'inquiétude prit le pas sur l'amour propre et le jeune homme téléphona à Stiles. Celui ci décrocha immédiatement.

-Hé toi... sa va ? Stiles était devenue tellement à l'aise avec leurs relation, avec qui il était et qui il fréquenter que cela passé même par un discours beaucoup plus décontracter, l'ado c'était même retenue d'appeler Derek bébé la nuit précédente.

-Oui, sa va mais...il faudrait qu'on se parle, aujourd'hui s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr...rien de grave au moins ?

-... rejoins moi chez moi dès que tu peux.

-OK...je m'habille et j'arrive.

-OK, bye.

Derek raccrocha en lançant son téléphone sur le lit fraîchement refait.

« ET MERDEEEEE ! » Lâcha t il violemment avant d'expirer profondément l'air de ses poumons et de ré-aspirer une grand bouffé comme pour calmer l'anxiété qui mordait son estomac. Environ 35 min plus tard, Stiles frappa à la porte tout en l'ouvrant doucement sans attendre d 'autorisation.

-Hey, fit il en voyant Derek assis sur un des fauteuils de la chambre, face à la porte. Son air sombre n'engageait rien de bon et Stiles fut pris d'une certaine panique.

-Hey...viens là, l'appela Derek doucement.

Stiles obtempéra et prit place sur le second fauteuil.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, enfin, non pas rien, mais rien de grave...enfin... ...putain ! jura sourdement Derek en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Bon tu me fait flipper là, accouche ! Lança Stiles plus tendu que jamais. Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Ajouta t il plus bas.

-HEIN ? Mais non, NON ! Rien à voir...encore que après ça... Stiles on a pas fait gaffe l'autre fois et je...

-De quoi tu me parle Hale ?

-De la fois ou je t'ai brutalement baisé dans les ruines de ma maison d'enfance... répondit celui ci amer et énervé.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant Derek parler ainsi...certes ce n'était pas leurs fois la plus romantique mais tout de même, et si Stiles n'était pas porter poésie et fleur et que la vulgarité ne le gênait pas, elle pouvait même être excitante parfois, il sentait dans le ton de Derek un dégoût envers leurs acte de ce jour là, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Derek on dirait que tu parle d'une passe que tu aurais fait dans une ruelle sombre avec un mec ramassé sur le trottoir...donc tu m'excuseras mais...

-Attend...non, c'est pas se que j'ai voulus dire.

-J'AIME que tu m'aie « brutalement baisé » comme tu dis...j'étais consentant, tu t'en ai assuré et j'ai adoré ça alors je vois pas ou...

-J'ai pas mis de capote ...Stiles.

Derek avait lâché l'information dans un souffle, lasse et déçu de lui même. Le jeune photographe n'osait même pas regarder Stiles. Il se sentait minable. Il avait l'expérience, l'âge, la maturité, enfin le croyait-il. C'était son rôle de penser à ça, son rôle de protéger Stiles.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs restait silencieux, il prenait la mesure de l'information. En fait il le savait, il s'en était rendu compte mais à aucun moment ça n'avait été une inquiétude pour lui.

-Derek...tu...je le savais.

Le plus vieux redressa le nez et ancra son regard dans celui de son amant.

-Et tu n'as rien dit ? Tu m'a laissé faire ?

-Mais...oui j'ai confiance en to...

-BORDEL STILES ! Ne fais J.A.M.A.I.S plus ça, tu as compris ! Ne laisse personne te baiser sans capote t'es dingue ou quoi ! Tu me fait confiance ? Ah oui et aux mecs qui j'ai baisés avant toi ? Tout ceux que tu as vue défiler dans mon lit, tu leurs fait confiance ? Et a tout ceux qui on défilés dans leurs lits ? J'étais hors de moi-même mais ce n'est pas une excuse, j'ai plus d'expérience j'aurais du être responsable mais toi aussi, si tu avait conscience de ce qui se passé, avant, pendant ou après tu aurais du m'en parlé. Si tu es assez mûre pour le sexe tu dois être assez mûre pour les responsabilités qui vont avec le sexe. Le sida et tout les merdes que tu peux chopper, c'est pas fini, ça existe encore... ça tue encore..et que je sois damné si je devais te refiler une de ses saletés !

Stiles, pétrifié sur le fauteuil resta à l'écouter sans broncher avant de prendre la parole :

-Tu es...

-Je sais pas...mes dernier tests était négatif mais il date pas d'hier et … j'ai eu une vie sociale plutôt active ces derniers mois. Je pense que j'ai toujours fait gaffe mais il suffit d'une fois ou j'étais trop bourré...

-Je suis désolé.

-T'excuse pas en plus...c'est moi qui est voulus...c'est moi qui est commencé tout ça...une relation avec un gamin de 17 ans mais à quoi je pensais bon dieu...

-Hé, hé...non, ne joue à a ça avec moi. J'te préviens, ne prend pas mon âge ou cet incident comme prétexte. On était deux dans la maison cet après midi là. ON était deux mecs sexuellement adultes et consentants et c'était autant ma responsabilité que la tienne de pensé à nous protéger. On nous enseigne ça depuis qu'on a 10 ans donc ne met pas mon âge en cause ok mec. ON a merdé, toi et moi. Et ON vas assumer. Tu vas mettre ta putain de veste et on vas aller faire un test maintenant... HALE ? l'appela Stiles en voyant que Derek ne bougeait aps.

Derek n'ajouta rien, il se mit debout, il enfila son blouson de cuir, alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et un Stiles remonté à bloc lui passa devant le nez, se retournant juste sur le pas de la porte.

-Et je te signal en passant que moi aussi je pourrais être le porteur qui t'infecte, j'ai eu une vie avant toi Derek , peut être pas aussi diversifié mais comme tu l'a si bien dit...une fois suffit.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes patienter toujours dans le petit cabinet du centre de dépistage de Beacon Hill. Derek faisait les cents pas en mugissant tandis que Stiles, assis sur la table d'examen, battait l'air avec ses pieds en tapotant ses genoux du plat de la mains frénétiquement. Et enfin, un docteur entra, suivit d'une infirmière.

-Bonjour Messieurs. Je suis le Dr Laurence.

-B'jour.

-Humm.

-Bien vous avez remplis une partie du questionnaire, c'est parfait. Donc je vous écoute.

Le médecin s'assit sur un tabouret d'examen à un mètre de Stiles et claqua dans ses mains, il avait l'air serein et décontracter.

-Nous... nous voudrions faire un test de dépistage, commença Stiles.

-Pas de problème. Je vais devoir vous posez quelques petites questions pendant que l'infirmière vous fait vos prises de sang, d'accord ? Asseyez- vous Mr, dit le docteur en montrant la place à coté de Stiles à Derek. Les deux hochèrent de la tête.

-Bien. Votre dernier rapport sexuel remonte à quand ?

-Hier soir...enfin ce matin, dans la nuit quoi... répondit Stiles en se frottant la nuque.

-Et vous Mr ? Demanda la médecin à Derek.

-Pareil. Nous avons couché ensemble. On se voit depuis quelques semaines en fait.

-De façon exclusive ?

-Oui depuis qu'on à commencer.

Leurs échange était fluide et naturel et cela déstabilisait beaucoup l'ado qui n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de sa vie intime, surtout pas dans la cadre du dépistage d'une virus mortel.

-Nombres de partenaire sur les 6 derniers mois ?

-Deux en comptant De...en le comptant. Stiles se coupa, ces centre était anonymes et pour une raison assez évidente il tenez particulièrement à cet anonymat.

-Ok, deux, nota le doc et vous Mr ?

Derek respira profondément et ses mains serrèrent ses genoux.

-Approximativement. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous ne sommes pas là pour juger vos actes.

-Je sais bien, c'est juste...

Derek était visiblement embarrassé par la présence de Stiles pour répondre. Car en plus de ceux de Beacon Hills, il y avait tout ceux qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin depuis Boston.

-Vas y répond..je m'en fiche.

-Une vingtaine...

-Très bien.

-Comportement à risque ? Rapport non protéger, injection intraveineuse, contact sanguin ou de fluide corporel à risque... ?

Un silence se fit 1 min et Derek reprit la parole en premier.

-Oui, i jours, nous avons fait l'amour sans préservatif. C'était la première fois qu'on ne se protégeaient pas et vus que nous n'avons pas fait de test depuis le début de notre...relation, on est un peu inquiet.

-Vous avez eu d'autre comportement à risque depuis votre derniers test ?

-Honnêtement...je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Derek.

-Juste une fois...il a 6 mois environ. Mais il a fait un test quelques semaines après et il était négatif.

Stiles reconnut ainsi qu'il ne pourrait pas être à l'origine d'une potentiel infection mais il reconnus aussi son erreur et sa stupidité.

Les garçons furent prélever de deux fioles de sang chacun et le docteur leur dit :

-Bien, Messieurs, vous aurez les résultats dans environ 5 jours. Je vous conseille de vous protéger en attendant. Bien sur si l'un s'avérait séropositif et l'autre séronégatif, vous devriez

avoir recours a un nouveau dépistage dans à peu près 6 semaines...c'est le temps d'incubation du virus. Sachet néanmoins qu'il existe un traitement post-exposition. Il ne peut être pris que dans les 72h qui suivent la potentiel exposition, je vous recommande donc de commencer se traitement dès aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas sans certains effets secondaires mais il peut vous permettre d'éviter les balles dans certains cas. Vous pourrez le stopper si vous êtes tous deux négatif et sinon, vous le poursuivrez durant 1 mois et nous aviserons ensuite. D'accord ?

-Merci Docteur.

Derek tira Stiles vers la sortie avec chacun un numéro de suivit pour récupérer leurs résultat, une ordonnance et un sachet de petite pilule, le fameux TPE.

-Je peux pas croire qu'on en soit là, se lamenta Derek, assit sur le capot de sa voiture.

-Hé ! C'est une simple précaution, dans 5 jours ou pourra sûrement arrêter ses truc et reprendre nos vies. Allez barrons nous d'ici s't'eu plaît.

Derek obtempéra et les conduit loin du centre médical.

La semaine leurs paru interminable. Stiles loupa 3 jours de classe car les premiers jour de traitements lui donnèrent diarrhées et vomissements, qu'il put aisément faire passer pour une bonne gastro auprès de son père. Derek lui ressentit un peu de fièvre et de diarrhée mais rien comparé à Stiles, ce qui le faisait doublement culpabiliser.

Enfin, le jour J, ils allèrent chercher leurs résultat au centre de dépistage. On les fit entrer séparément dans deux petites cabines avec un bureau et deux chaises de part et d'autre. Ils pouvaient prendre connaissance de leurs résultat en toute intimité avant que le Dr Laurence ne passe les voir l'un après l'autre pour faire le point et leurs servir un petit discours sur la contamination et les comportement à risques.

Quand finalement Stiles sorti, il demanda après le jeune artiste et la réceptionniste lui indiqua qu'il était partis depuis au moins 10 min. Pris de panique, Stiles sortie en courant et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, il courut jusqu'à la place de parking et son cœur fit un bond.

Derek était assis sur son capot, en pleure.

Stiles avança lentement jusqu'à lui et glissa une main sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort.

-Derek ?

Le jeune homme l'attrapa et enroula ses bras autour des sa taille en cachant son visage contre son abdomen en pleurant encore durant quelques minutes. Stiles ne dit rien, il frotta et tapota son dos comme son père le lui faisait pour le réconforter depuis qu'il était gosse.

-Je shuihih hhhu-atif...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis négatif !

Derek avait enfin redresser la tête pour parler haut et clair en regardant Stiles, les dernières larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage rayonnant.

-Je suis négatif !

-Putain tu m'as fait peur abruti ! s'exclama l'ado en faisant un bond en arrière pour se dégager de Derek mais en ressentant aussi un profond soulagement. Ils étaient négatifs, ils étaient sain et sauf tout les deux.

-Viens là ! Et Derek joignit le geste à la parole et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, en pleine rue, souriant et soulagé. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait traverser ça, reprit il en l'embrassant toujours entre chaque mots.

-C'est bon, ça va. Oublie ça. On a fait les idiots, on recommencera plus. L'essentiel c'est que tout aille bien.

Contre toute attente, Stiles n'était pas mal à l'aise d'afficher leurs intimité en public, pas dans de tel circonstance mais très vite, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent contenance et montèrent en voiture pour partir le plus loin et le plus définitivement possible de ce genre de lieux.


	8. Chapter 7

**~Chapitre 7 ~**

Décembre était là et avec lui l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année, les décorations qu'on installe et qu'on allume. Les chorales qui répètent, les marchands de sapins qui s'installent sur la grande place et autour des supermarchés.

-STIIILLLEEESSSS ! Si dans 30 secondes tu n'est pas en bas de cet escalier je te promet que je vais acheter ce sapin seul ! Criait le Shérif Stilinski à son fils.

-C'est bon j'suis là. Tu sais très bien que je choisi le sapin chaque année, moi.

-Alors tache d'être plus rapide quand tu...

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en direction de la Jeep garait dans l'allée tout en continuant de se chicaner comme il le faisait depuis...toujours.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Stilinski père et fils décharger le toit de la voiture du magnifique sapin de 1m70 que Stiles avait choisi. Le shérif, l'installa sur le pied dans un coin du salon, près de la cheminé et Stiles lui, donnait ses instruction sur le sens et l'angle parfait que l'arbre devait avoir faisant monté l'agacement de son père qui finit par lui faire savoir en lui balançant un cousin. S'en suivit un joyeux chahut de cousin et de de plaid qui fut interrompue par la sonnette de l'entré.

-J'y vais, j'y vais, dit Stiles en crapahutant jusqu'à la porte encore rouge et mort de rire, suivit de près par son père.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Derek qui resta planté en comprenant qu'il venait d'interrompre un moment père/fils.

-Oh...désolé je vous dérange ? Demanda le nouvel arrivé en s'adressant au Shérif.

-Non, non pas du tout Derek, rentre, répondit celui là.

-J'aurais du téléphoner, désolé, ajouta Derek en croissant le regard de Stiles qui referma la porte tandis que le shérif entraînait le photographe dans la salon pour lui montrer leurs sapin .

Le cœur de l'adolescent battait un peu vite, autant à cause du chahutage avec son père que de la présence de Derek. En effet les deux jeunes homme ne s'étaient pas revus depuis près de 8 jours.

Les semaines qui suivirent leurs résultat négatif fut une super période, les deux garçons passèrent leurs temps ensemble à regarder des films, faire l'amour, rire aux éclats, s'explorer, manger de temps à autre et refaire l'amour...le tout en se protégeant bien sur. Cette frayeur qu'ils avaient eu, suivit de ce soulagement extrême avait réveillé en eux une passion et un besoin presque vitale de se toucher, de se sentir et de profiter de la vie tout simplement.

Et c'est ce qu'il firent, l'amour, encore et encore dans de grand éclats.

Derek commencait à bien s'entendre avec Scott et les autres. Ils ne c'était revus que 2 ou 3 fois et Derek n'était pas spécialement loquace mais il se montrait poli et à l'écoute des amis de Stiles et cela comptait pour ce dernier. Mais Derek s'assombrissait aussi.

La vérité c'est que le jeune homme vivait mal cette période de l'année et encore plus cette fois car il n'avait plus aucune famille avec qui célébrer quoi que ce soit, encore moins un repas de fête et un moment de joie.

Stiles au contraire était toute à son bonheur de Noël qui approchait. Il parlait de plus en plus de son projet de décoration pour le concours des lumières de son quartier, du sapin immense qu'il voulait convaincre son père d'acheter cette année ou encore du cadeau parfait qu'il avait trouvé à Scott...

Après l'euphorie, la solitude et l'ennuie s'abattit sur Derek à nouveau et il devait parfois garder son self contrôle pour ne pas aller visiter le premier bar, boire, se droguer et probablement suivre un mec inconnus dans une ruelle tout aussi inconnus. Stiles lui évitait ça. Involontairement bien sûr, mais le fait est que sa seule existence empêchait Derek de re-sombrer dans la débauche et les extrémités des mois précédent leurs rencontre. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas avoir honte devant Stiles ou devant son père. Profiter de la vie était une chose, mais la détruire, la salir...s'en était une autre et Derek avait apprit ça.

Puis un jour l'artiste décida d'ouvrir ses mails et de répondre aux coup de téléphone professionnel qu'il ne pouvait plus ignoré, alors ils décidèrent de se concentrer chacun un peu plus sur leurs travail chacun de leurs cotés...mais pour Derek cela avait duré 8 jours entier ou il ne répondait plus que pas micro message au texto de Stiles et ne décrochait même plus son téléphone.

Quand Stiles retourna au salon, il découvrit les deux hommes assis face à face, Derek sur le sofa, son père dans un fauteuil, en pleine conversation.

-Aller, ça nous ferait plaisir, tu vas pas rester seul pour ça ?!

-C'est très gentil..je sais pas.

-Stiles persuade Derek de passer le Réveillon et Noël avec nous. Il pourrait même dormir ici cette nuit là. On a un super matelas gonflable, ajouta le Shérif en tapotant le genoux de Derek.

-Ouais...et si y a que ça, on a déjà partager un lit... Me regarde pas comme ça, tu crois que je dors par terre quand on se fait des soirées ciné dans sa chambre d'hôtel...Mon dos est fragile et je suis en peine croissance...j'ai besoin d'un matelas, répondit Stiles à son père qui avait relever le nez a sa remarque sur le fait d'avoir déjà partager un lit.

-Et ben voilà, un problème en moins, je n'aurais pas à le chercher dans le foutoir du grenier, se félicita le shérif en se levant gaiement pour aller se servir un café après avoir demander au deux jeunes hommes si ils voulaient quelques choses. Derek accepta un café.

Après un silence gêner, Stiles prit a la parole.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu avait pas était kidnapper par des extra-terrestres.

-Ouai...j'avais une tonne de boulot. ON m'as fait un tas de proposition, j'ai du refaire un point avec mon agent...vérifier que j'avais toujours un agent en fait...bref, beaucoup de choses en tête.

-Visiblement oui puisque tu ne répondait même plus a un simple sms, répondit Stiles sèchement.

-C'est super que tu te remette au travail Derek. Tiens, dit le shérif en posant la café devant Derek qui prit la tasse sans regarder l'ado dans les yeux. Ce dernier prétexta un besoin urgent pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilette et respirer un grand coup. Quand il revint, les deux autres ne l'avait pas entendu et continuer a discuter.

-En fait j'ai un rendez-vous pour une expos dans une galerie...

-C'est fantastique et donc tu pars quand ? Le coupa le shérif enthousiaste.

-Dans deux jours normalement, c'est pour ça que je voulais vous...

-Stiles ! Viens là.

Derek se retourna, il ne pensait pas que l'ado serait si rapide. Imperceptiblement et bien malgré lui, le photographe rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux devant son amant.

-Euh non je..j'ai pas mal de travail en retard et on voulait encore regarder ce film ce soir p'pa alors, je dois m'y mettre. Désolé hein, mais bon de toute façon vous aviez pas besoin de moi non ?

-...

-Ben, non, non mais...

-OK dans ce cas je vous laisse au calme. On se voit plus tard, Hale, lâcha t il pour garder les apparences.

Et l'ado quitta le salon pour monter ses march et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. « Il part ! Cet enfoiré il part et le dit d'abord à mon père...bâtard ! » . Le cerveau de Stiles faisait des sauts carpés et lui même les cents pas en cercle. Moins de 10 min plus tard, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit et se referma et le son caractéristique de la Camaro résonna dans la rue. Stiles entendit les pas de son père dans l'escalier alors il se mit à son bureau, penché sur un livres et un cahier ouvert au pif.

Toc toc toc...

-Oui entre p'pa.

-Ça va fils ? Tu as besoin de rien ?

Stiles secoua la tête en faisant une petite moue qui voulait décontractait.

-Nop, nop, merci, je dois juste lire quelques chapitre et finir une disert... une heure ou deux maxi.

-OK, bon ben je vais faire des course chercher deux ou trois trucs.

-Et oublie p...

-OUBLIE PAS LE POP-CORN, je sais, je sais Stiles.

Le shérif referma en lui faisant un clin d'œil et Stiles sauta de nouveau sur ses deux pieds. Devait-il l'appeler ? « NON, certainement pas, non, c'est à lui de le faire. » pensa t il. Le jeune homme sortie tout de même son téléphone et composa le numéro le plus improbable dans cette situation.

-Allo ?

-Lydia ? J'ai besoin que tu me donne un conseil !

-Salut Stiles, demande on verra si je peux t'aider.

-Derek...s'en vas. Il a dit à mon père qu'il partait dans deux jours et je...

-Combien de temps part il?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ou va t il ?

-Je ne sais pas ?

Stiles se rongeait les ongles en lui répondant sur un ton monocorde.

-Il vas revenir ?

-..j'en sais rien.

-Hummm ok, tu es au courant de quoi enfin de compte ?

-De rien... il m'as rien dit, j'ai surpris une conversation avec mon père y a 20 min et il est partit.

-Sans te parler ? Sans venir te voir ? Rien ?

-Rien.

-Mais il sais que tu les a entendue ?

-Oui. Il a même eu l'air gêner que je soit là...je comprend rien, putain... y a une semaine on étaient...j'aurais presque pus dire qu'on était officiellement en train de devenir un couple et là...silence radio depuis des jours et maintenant il prévoit de partir dieu sait où.

-...

-Lydia ?

-Oui ?

-Ben t'as rien à dire ?

-J'attendais que tu termine ton monologue.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux, impatient.

-Écoute Stiles, je sais pas quoi te dire là. Tu dois en parler avec Derek, il ne partirait pas sans te dire au revoir.

-J'espère...

La soirée film, spécial Ghost Buster avec son père lui sembla durer une éternité. Lui qui se réjouissait de cette rediffusion se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas montrer plus d'enthousiasme à son père qui n'avait pas si souvent des journée de repos ou il n'était pas dérangeait. Au second film, Stiles ce força donc à rire un peu plus et a manger le pop-corn qu'il avait réclamer. Quand enfin le film se termina, il était plus de minuit et son père tombé de fatigue, heureusement, il avait aussi son dimanche, il pourrait donc dormir. Stiles éteignit les lumière, fit le tour des portes et des fenêtres comme son paternel le lui avait apprit et monta se coucher.

Moins de 10 min après qu'il se soit allongé sur son lit, son téléphone vibra, c'était Derek. L'ado hésita à répondre, il voulait le faire mijoter aussi, ne pas le laisser penser qu'il n'attendait que son appel. Le téléphone cessa de vibrer, pour mieux recommencer une seconde fois plus longuement. Là encore, Stiles tint bon, mais ces ongles eux n'y survécurent pas. Finalement, il s'allongea sur son lit et décida de rappeler avec un air très décontracter.

-Stiles, pourquoi tu répondais pas ?

-Salut... j'ai pas entendu mon portable. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-Je sais, excuse moi mais...ça pouvait plus attendre. J'ai même guetter la fin du film pour être sur de pas vous déranger.

-Comme c'est attentionné de ta part...comme quoi tu sais prendre en compte les gens finalement, lâcha t il amer, n'y tenant plus.

-Tu es en colère.

-NON...non, reprit Stiles plus bas, conscient soudain de son père qui dormait a quelques mètres...Je suis pas en colère. Je...et merde. Il est presque 1h du mat j'ai autre chose a foutre que de me justifier.

-Stiles... laisse moi t'expliquer. C'est juste pour le boulot. On peux se voir demain ?

Après une brève hésitation, Stiles répondit rapidement « ok, à demain » et raccrocha.

Les heures défilèrent mais Derek ne fit que se retourner encore et encore dans son lit. Finalement il était resté dans sa chambre de motel pour ce laisser le temps de trouver le bon appartement.

Quand Derek avait finit par se replonger dans le travail, il retrouva le rythme de vie auquel il était habitué. L'activité, la frénésie, les projets, même son inspiration revenait depuis quelques temps, il avait besoin de peindre pour la première fois depuis des mois mais il n'avait pas le moindre matériel. Tout le monde le contacter, son agent, des clients, des galeries, des agence de pubs...il était demandé de Boston à L.A en passant par New-York et Chicago, Vancouver et Toronto, on lui proposait même une expo tournante en Europe.

Derek dut admettre que travailler lui manquait même si il n'en avait pas besoin pour « vivre » financièrement, il en avait besoin...pour vivre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas toucher un boîtier (appareil photo) depuis son départ de Boston et à part qu'elle griffonnage ça et là, il n'avait guère dessiner non plus, peint encore moins. Cette carrière était capricieuse et fragile et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre un silence plus long. De plus, maintenant qu'il avait réussi a faire table rase du passé et à faire son deuil de Laura, il resentait le besoin de crée à nouveau. Il avait croquer Stiles, nue encore endormie après qu'il lui est longuement fait l'amour et n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, Derek avait fait ce qui lui semblait naturel auparavant, il avait attraper une feuille, un crayon et l'avait dessiner, sous différent angle, de différente façon. Le lendemain il décidait de se reconnecter à son mail.

Après s'être mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait tout deux ce concentrer un peu sur leurs travail personnel, Derek avait replonger la tête la première dans ce qui le faisait vibrer plus que tout, son art. Il avait accepter 2 contrats de design pour des agences de pub, de simple croquis pour des logos et il entré dans un appel d'offre pour crée le design du flacon d'un tout nouveau parfum de luxe. Et il avait rendez-vous dans deux jours à New-York pour parler d'une futur exposition.

Au milieu de tout ça il avait Stiles, bien sûr. Derek ne pouvait prendre une décision sans penser à lui, sans ce demander ce que l'ado aller dire ou en penser. Et finalement, cela l'angoissait énormément.

Le jeune homme se questionnait de plus en plus sur ce qu'il était en train de faire de sa vie.

Il ne pouvait pas juste tout quitter pour s'installer à Beacon Hills et Stiles aller à la fac alors quoi ?

La réalité le rattrapa. Elle le frappa en fait, après la conversation nocturne qu'il venait d'avoir avec Stiles.

Qu'allait-il vraiment lui dire dans quelques heures?

Il l'avait appelait, lui avait demandé de parler, pour le rassurer, il se sentait même coupable de l'avoir ignorer si longtemps mais malgré leurs lien ils n'avaient toujours pas mis au clair leurs relations.

Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ?

Quel projet avaient-ils pour leurs futur ?

Avaient-ils seulement un futur ensemble ?

Que voulait Stiles ?

Derek avait 25 ans, une carrière, une vie alors que Stiles démarrait juste la sienne. Les deux hommes s'entendait de mieux en mieux et particulièrement au lit mais la vrai vie n'était pas faite que de partie de jambe en l'air et de soirées TV.

Il aimait passait du temps avec cet hyperactif au sourire adorable et aux réflexions sarcastiques et il aimait totalement faire l'amour avec lui mais cela ne résolvait pas tout. Derek avait une vie avant et aujourd'hui il était déboussolé.

Stiles s'était levé à l'aube, avait pris sa douche, préparer le petit déjeuner et même relus son cour d'histoire pour le lendemain avant même que son père ne sorte du lit. Finalement, à 7h00, n'y tenant plus, il quitta la maison pour se rendre chez Derek. Il roula la musique à fond pour ne pas s'entendre pensé. Les rues étaient vides encore à cet heure, il arriva donc plus vite à l'hôtel.

Il gara la Jeep et alla frapper sans hésitation à la chambre. Tant pis s'il le réveiller, après tout lui n'avait eu aucune pitié pour l'appeler à 1h du mat. Mais Derek ouvrit la porte, habillé, rasé de près, visiblement il s'était levé aussi tôt que Stiles.

-Salut, entre.

-Salut...Désolé, il est tôt mais...j'ai plein de truc..à faire...après.

-Pas de problème c'est bon, assieds toi.

-Ouai.

Les deux garçons était visiblement empoté ce matin et n'affichait plus du tout la proximité qu'il avaient développer au cours des derniers mois.

Derek se souvint alors du jour, pas si lointain ou Stiles avait fait irruption dans sa chambre, lui avait sauté dessus à califourchon pour le chatouiller alors que Derek lisait tranquillement le dernier Harlan Coben. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient alors chahuté, en riant et finit par rouler par terre dans un grand fracas qui leurs valut la visite d'un voisin de chambre de passage plutôt mécontent. Derek le calma d'un regard glacial dont lui seul avait le secret et l'autre repartie en tentant de garder sa fierté intacte. Finalement Stiles, c'était allongeait, avait accueillit Derek dans ses bras dos contre son torse et celui ci ce cala pour reprendre sa lecture dans les bras de son amant qui resta silencieux à lire par dessus son épaule.

Ce genre de souvenir était précieux.

L'artiste prit place face à Stiles en se frottant les paumes des mains l'une contre l'autre. Signe de nervosité que l'ado avait depuis longtemps repéré.

-Alors, tu part toujours demain ?

-... oui. Mon avion décolle a 12h. Stiles c'est juste un rendez-vous professionnel, j'avais l'intention de revenir.

-Et tu n'as plus cette intention ?

-C'est pas...arrête de mal interpréter ce que je dit.

-Mais tu dis rien Derek ! Tu ne partage rien avec moi ! Stiles se mit debout en pointant Derek du doigt, énervé et continua : Tu fait le mort pendant près d'une semaine, tu viens frapper à ma porte pour ne même pas me parler et au final tu annonce A MON PÈRE que tu t'en vas deux jours plus tard ! Et là tu me confirme juste que oui, oui, j'ai bien compris, ta décider de te barrer comme ça du jour au lendemain sans même m'en parler.

-Bon dieu Stiles, c'est pour le boulot.

-J'ai bien compris ça. Mais pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacter une fois après les semaines qu'on a passer ensemble. Je comprend pas !

-Tu vas pas joué t'as joué la femme bafoué avec moi Stiles.

-Je te demande pardon ? Stiles ancra un regard de colère sur Derek. Parce que un homme peut pas se sentir bafoué peut-être...regarde moi bien alors. Je suis pas à la disposition Mr quand il a des monté d'hormones.

-Putain mais de quoi tu parles. Tu es le premier à rappliquer ici même sans que je t'appelle. Me fait pas passer pour le pervers de l'histoire.

-Je te met rien sur le dos, j'assume mes choix !

-AH OUI ! Alors pourquoi tu fait encore croire à ton père qu'on se contente de regarder des films quand tu viens ici ? Tu assume rien du tout Stilinski, ni tes choix et sûrement pas qui tu es.

Derek le pointait du doigt et lui parlé d'un ton dur et glacial. Les deux jeunes hommes sortaient tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, à tord ou a raison.

-C'est ça que tu veux? TU VEUX QUE JE BALANCE TOUT A MON PÈRE ? Cria Stiles au summum de la colère.

-... non, je veux pas que tu sorte du placard juste pour moi. Mais un jour, tu devras le faire pour toi même, répondit Derek en peu lasse de la tournure des choses.

-En attendant c'est pas pour un sermon que je suis là. C'est pour des réponses. Je suis pas une marionnette Derek. Tu peux pas m'utiliser et me balancer dès que l'inspiration te reviens.

-STILES ! J'ai une carrière, j'ai une VIE en dehors de Beacon Hills, excuse moi !

-Et je te demande pas de la sacrifier, je te demande de me parler, de m'inclure dans tes projets !

-Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

Stiles crut recevoir une violente gifle, de celle que vos parents vous donne quand vous dépasser les bornes mais auxquels vous ne vous attendiez pas. Ces gifles qui sifflent dans l'air et claquent sèchement en vous laissant parfois une marque rouge qui fait immédiatement culpabiliser vos parents de n'avoir sut ce retenir mais qui vous stop net.

Derek lui même fit un pas en arrière en réalisant la porté de ses mots. Il ne voulait pas dire ça... ou peut-être que si...Il ne voulait pas blesser Stiles ça il en était sûr. L'adolescent le fixa un moment puis tourna les talons et quitta la chambre qui avait était le témoins de toute leur histoires, des mauvais et surtout des bon moments.

Une fois en voiture, Stiles conduisit sans s'arrêter durant 2h, il roula jusqu'à ne même plus savoir ou il était. Il avait ignoré appel et sms en mettant la musique à fond et avait juste roulé droit devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, Derek avait fait les cents pas dans sa chambre en ce demandant quoi faire, quoi dire. Stiles ne lui répondait pas et il n'osait pas téléphoner au shérif pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Derek ne tombait pas dans le mélodrame mais il aurait voulut pouvoir s'expliquer avec l'adolescent. Il ne voulait pas partir sur une telle note.

-Comme ça il serait tranquille remarque ! Se dit Derek tout haut.

Toutes les question a propos de l'avenir lui revint par flot. Il fallait être réaliste, leurs vie n'avait rien à voir, rien en commun. C'était peut être mieux ainsi...peut être était ce un signe que Derek devait prendre en compte.

L'artiste décrocha son téléphone et pour le 12ème fois, appela Stiles qui ne répondit toujours pas.

L'adolescent était sur le chemin du retour. Il s'était arrêter à l'entré de Beacon Hills pour prendre un café à emporter et décida de rentrer chez lui directement. Son téléphone sonna et afficha « Derek ». Il ne répondit pas. Mais quand l'appareil signala un message vocale, Stiles ne résista pas et gara sa Jeep sur le bord de la route pour l'écouter :

 _« Stiles... je suis désolé. Je t'ai dit des choses durs...mais vrai. Tu ne peux pas faire partie des mes projets et je n'ai pas de place dans les tiens. Je suis heureux de t'avoir connue, tu m'a aidé à m'en sortir mais ne nous voilons pas là face, c'est sans issue. Je crois que tu le sais comme moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Pardonne moi et vis pleinement ta vie. »_

La mains tremblante, le jeune homme laissa tomber son portable, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et fonça à l'hôtel. Stiles dut se retenir pour ne pas griller les feus rouges et zapper les stop sur le chemin. Son pouls crever le plafond et son teint était cireux. « il est là, il est là, sois là, ne pars pas... » Stiles se répétait ses phrase en boucle comme si par la force de son esprit il pourrait éviter se qu'il redoutait. Il gara enfin sa voiture devant la chambre connus par cœur, la porte était ouverte, Stiles courut à l'intérieur et fit face à une femme de chambre en train de défaire le lit. Plus de valise, l'armoire grande ouverte était vide.

-Vous chercher quelque chose ? Demanda la femme de chambre.

-Quoi ? Non...non, non merci je pense que...j'ai trouvais ma réponse.

Les jours qui suivirent, Stiles tenta de garder bonne figure. Il ne voulait pas en parler, encore moins être plaint. Il disait à ses amis que Derek et lui c'était expliquer avant son départ, que le plus vieux avait besoin de travailler ce que Stiles comprenait et puis après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple.

Bref il tentait de convaincre ses proche qu'il allait bien et que l'absence de Derek n'avait pas d'impact sur lui.

Mais les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Stiles ne recevait aucune nouvelles et Derek ne répondait pas au appels que l'ado avait finit par lui donner au bout de 9 jours sans contact.

Le clous fut enfoncer un soir au cours d'un dîner avec son père. Les deux hommes mangeaient un poulet rôti et des frites. Ils parlaient de la dernière enquête de son père et des études de Stiles. Une soirée comme les autres. Le shérif pensait que son fils et le jeune Hale était toujours en contact et parfois il lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Stiles meublait, tournait autour du pot en disant que Derek était surbooké, qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis quelques jours. Et là, son père lui annonça au détour de la conversation qu'il avait été super content de recevoir un mail de la part du jeune Hale.

Stiles dut prendre sur lui pour pouvoir avaler la bouché qu'il avait encore dans la bouche et pour rester à table jusqu'à la fin du repas.

A partir de là, l'adolescent tomba lentement dans un état qu'il cachait à son entourage avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Il avait aidé son père pour les décorations de Noël mais le cœur n'y était absolument pas, il suivait les instructions au lieux de les donné et ne réclama aucune guirlande supplémentaire comme il le faisait chaque années.

Son agressivité augmentait, que se soit en classe, dans les couloirs ou sur le terrain de Cross. Stiles avait même tenue tête a un professeur d'une façon plus qu'irrespectueuse ce qui malgré son sarcasme habituel n'était pas familier chez lui.

Il dormait de moins en moins et quand il fermait les yeux c'était pour y trouver Derek Hale. Derek dans sa Camaro, Derek dans un avion pour dieu c'est ou. Derek dans un bar. Derek entourait de mecs jeunes, branchés et sexy. Derek plaquant une ombre contre un mur...

-NOONNNNN !

Stiles sursauta dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et son père alluma la lumière.

-Stiles ? Ça va fiston ? Demanda celui ci en s'approchant du lit.

-..ouais... oui p'pa, un cauchemar..désolé je voulais pas te réveiller.

-T'excuse pas voyons. De quoi rêvais tu ?

-... J'suis pas sûr...un truc dans un bar...avec des ombres...trop bizarre, mentit-il à moitié.

-Stiles c'est pas la première fois cette semaine et tu à pas l'air de très bien dormir. Tu es sur que tu n'as pas de soucis ?

-Mais non t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est sûrement la pleine lune qui m'affecte un peu c'est tout. Tu sais que ça peux causer des troubles du sommeil qui induisent...

-Stiles, Stiles...tu ferais mieux de dormir. A demain fils.

Le shérif referma la porte de son fils en expirant un grand coup. L'adolescent avait toujours souffert d'hyperactivité mais cela semblait s'être calmé depuis quelques années. Le père se demandait, en allant se recoucher, si Stiles ne devrait pas recommencer a voir leurs médecin. Il lui en parlerait le lendemain au petit déjeuner décida t il.

Au matin, Stiles semblait toujours absent et brumeux alors une fois qu'il eu mangé la moitié de son muffin et but un verre de jus de fruit, son père décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Stiles, il faudrait qu'on parle de quelque chose ?

-De quoi ? Demanda l'ado sur la défensive.

-Depuis quelques semaines tu agis bizarrement. Tu dors de moins en moins bien, tu ne t'intéresse plus a grand chose hormis tes jeux vidéo. Lydia m'a confirmé que ton attention en cours chuter...

-Traîtresse, grogna Stiles qui se renfrogner sur sa chaise.

-Écoute tu sais qu'il est normal que je m'inquiète non ? Tu dors peu et tu est de plus en plus agressif, ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ton prof ma appelé la semaine dernière mais je n'ai rien dis car j'ai voulut croire qu'il s'agissait d'un incident isolé. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarquais la coïncidence Stiles.

Le jeune homme releva le nez et se redressa imperceptiblement mal à l'aise.

-De quoi tu parle papa ?

-De Derek... depuis qu'il est partis tu as changé et...

-Papa, stop, ça n'as rien a voir avec Derek ok, je suis juste...

-FILS...je sais que vous vous étiez beaucoup rapprochaient et aujourd'hui il est partie, plus longuement que prévus et il te manque, c'est naturel.

Stiles ouvrait des yeux horrifié devant son père et se dit que voilà, on y était. Il allait devoir tout lui dire à un moment si peu propice. Mais le shérif continua sur sa lancé :

-Scott est en couple avec Allison et il n'a plus autant de temps pour toi à présent. Et tu avait trouvé un bon ami en Derek et aujourd'hui tu n'ennuie alors tu te laisse aller a un mauvais comportement mais tu allais tellement mieux, tu gérer si bien jusque là Stiles. Je pense que tu devrais retourner voir le Dr Wozniak pour refaire le point.

-Papa, non, je vais bien ok...oui c'est vrai je me sens un peux seul mais ça vas aller. On est bientôt en vacance de fin d'année. Je vais en profiter pour apprendre à mieux connaître Liam et son ami Mason et puis il y a Lydia et quand les cours vont reprendre Scott et moi on aura l'entraînement à nouveau... Je te jure que c'est pas mon TDAH...je le sais. Promis !

-...ok, je vais couper la poire en deux. Tu vas voir le Dr Wozniak une seule fois pour être sûr et ensuite je te laisse tranquille.

-pfff...ok, ok. Je vais prendre rdv cette semaine promis.

La conversation se clôtura avec une accolade père/fils et Stiles retourna dans sa chambre le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il devait le lui dire mais pas comme ça. Si Derek ne revenait pas il n'avait aucune raison de l'inclure dans son coming out. D'abord, Stiles se décida a rassuré son père, il décrocha donc son téléphone et prit rendez-vous avec le Dr Wozniak, le spécialiste qui le suivait pour son TDAH depuis l'enfance. L'entretien était prévus deux jours plus tard en fin de soirée.

-Bonjour Stiles, entre donc.

Le médecin, un homme bedonnant et a la mine joviale l'accueillit le jour du rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas de secrétaire pour l'accueil et préférait laisser ses patient s'installer tranquillement dans le petit salon qu'il avait aménager lui même avec sa femme 25 ans plus tôt. Il portait des lunette, une chevelure grisonnante encore bien fournis et affiché un sourire chaleureux. Il plaça une main sur les épaules de Stiles et referma la porte du cabinet derrière eux.

Une fois les deux hommes installaient dans deux fauteuils face à face, le médecin attaqua.

-Je ne t'avais pas vue depuis un certain temps dis moi. Au moins un an et demi non ?

-17 mois oui.

-Ton père m'a dit que ton sevrage ce passé bien, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Mon père justement. Il pense que je devais vous revoir parce que...parce-qu'en ce moment je suis pas au top de ma forme, annonça l'ado en laissant retomber ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil.

-D'accord et c'est ce que tu ressent également ? Lui demanda le médecin.

-Peut être...bien.

-Et tu sens une similarité avec des symptômes passé ?

-Non, non enfin y a des point commun mais...non rien a voir. Je gère mon TDAH. Vraiment, je sais que c'est pas ça.

-Très bien. C'est important. Décris moi ce que tu pense avoir remarqué de nouveau dans ton comportement ?

-Je dors pas très bien... commença Stiles qui c'était toujours sentit très à l'aise avec Mr Wozniak.

-hum humm...

-Et je suis un peu ailleurs et probablement un peu...irritable ces derniers jours... mais ça n'as rien avoir avec mon hyperactivité ! Enchaîna t il.

-OK ! Tu verrais d'autre cause possible a ce comportement que tu décris ?

-...

-Stiles ?

Stiles hésita. Jamais il n'avait parlé de son homosexualité avec un adulte. Encore moins un qui connaissait son père. Et puis pouvait il parler de Derek ? Il était mineur après tout. Les lois californienne ne plaisantait pas avec les détournement de mineur.

-Vous êtes tenue au secret médicale n'est ce pas Dr Wozniak ?

-Tout à fait, répondit le médecin en souriant, s'appuyant au fond de son siège.

-Alors si je vous parle de quelques choses...vous ne pouvez pas en parler à mon père.

-Exact.

-Même si cette chose à une petite part...d'illégalité sur le fond ?

-Je ne peux rien révéler sauf si je considère que cela met ta vie ou celle des autres en danger.

-OK on en est pas là heureusement.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et regarda autour de lui avant de refixer son attention sur l'homme qui attendait patiemment.

-Je suis Gay ! Lâcha Stiles comme une pierre.

-D'accord. Et tu le sais depuis longtemps ? L'interrogea le médecin qui affichait toujours son air jovial et professionnel.

-Euhhh ouais..depuis une certain temps.

-Tu as un petit ami ?

-...

-Tu en as déjà eu un ?

-Je sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça « petit ami » vu les circonstances a chaque fois, répondit Stiles en se repassant ses deux dernière relation en tête.

-Et tu pense que ça peut avoir un impact sur ton comportement de dernières semaines ?

Stiles se redressa et ne put retenir d'avantage ses états d'âme ? Il commença atout raconter à son docteur.

-Je voyais quelqu'un. Un mec un peu plus âgé, il a 25 ans. J'ai toujours était totalement et complètement consentant , vous pouvez me croire, ajouta t il en faisant des gros yeux et en hochant du menton avec conviction, comme il en avait l'habitude. Bref tout ça pour dire que notre relation n'avait pas commencer sous les meilleurs hospice mais que finalement on c'est rapprocher fortuitement. Et de plus en plus jusqu'à...

-...oui ?

-...

-Jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez amant ? Proposa le Dr Wozniak voyant que Stiles avait du mal à sortir l'information en premier.

-Oui...souffla-t-il en se remettant au fond de son fauteuil. Oui, oui c'est ça. Donc tout ce passé bien et puis on a eu une frayeur avec une histoire d'oublie de préservatif MAIS tout est rentré dans l'ordre et après ça, pioufff c'était encore mieux que bien. Et puis un jour il a simplement...

Stiles raconta en détails leurs liaison passionné des dernières semaines, puis le silence, puis le départ. Il raconta sa colère et enfin sa peine. Ses cauchemars aussi. Ainsi que son envie de parler à son père mais qu'il était arrêter par la peur.

-C'est naturel Stiles, beaucoup de jeunes homosexuel sont effrayé de la réaction de leurs parents à cette annonce.

-Mais c'est mon père, je sais on plus profond de moi que ça ne lui poseras pas de soucis alors de quoi j'ai tellement peur ?

-Toi seul peux répondre à cette question. De quoi as tu peur ? Que ton père soit choqué ? Ou dégoutté par ta sexualité ?

-Peut-être... Qu'il me regarde différemment en sachant ça. Ou qu'il s'imagine des choses bien pire que la réalité !

-Tu sais...ton père et toi êtes peut-être de deux générations différente mais l'homosexualité existait dans sa jeunesse aussi. Je pense qu'il connaît le mécanisme et si il ne rejette pas les homosexuels aujourd'hui, si il ne témoigne pas de mépris ou de violence à leurs égards alors tu ne devrais pas avoir a t'en faire... Et Stiles, je vais sortir du sentier de ma fonction de docteur un instant et te parler comme un homme qui connaît ton père depuis plus de 10 ans et pour qui j'ai le plus profond des respect. Noah Stilinski est doté d'une grande et profonde intelligence du cœur. Ta sexualité ne changeras pas son regard sur toi parce qu'il voit les gens pour ce qu'ils sont, pas pour ce qu'ils font. Et je suis persuader que ton père ne t'aimeras jamais moins qu'il ne t'aime, quelque soit la vie que tu mèneras.

Stiles rentra chez lui serein, confiant et en poussant la porte de sa maison, il sourit en voyant son père réchauffer une pizza pour eux afin de regarder la rediffusion de « L'aventure intérieur ». L'adolescent claqua la porte, avança jusqu'à son père et lui sourit en lui passant une main sur les épaules.

-Un coup de main ?

-Nooooon, tu vois j'ai la situation bien en main, dit le shérif en lui souriant.

-Cool, c'est bientôt près ? je meurs de faim, dit l'ado avec sincérité.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avait pas dit ça ? Ton rdv c'est bien passé alors ?

-Ouais, super. Le Dr Wozniak à dit qu'il t'appellerais mais que tu ne devait pas t'inquiéter, à priori je n'ai pas besoin de reprendre mon traitement.

-Tant mieux mais...alors quel été le problème fils ?

-Papa...je suis un adolescent ok...parfois ça va, parfois non. On a beaucoup discuter avec Mr Wozniak et ça m'a fait un bien fou, tu avais raison. J'avais sûrement juste besoin de vider mon sac. Je te jure que tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter pour moi d'accord ?

La Shérif traquer le moindre petit signe qui lui indiquerait que son fils le mener en bateau mais il n'en voyait aucun ? Stiles semblait en effet plus serein, plus détendu et près a aller de l'avant. Il avait toujours eu un excellent rapport avec ce médecin, après en avoir épuiser 2 autres dès l'age de 4 ans. Le shérif lui faisait confiance, ils étaient même devenue amis avec les années Si il lui confirmait par téléphone alors il serait soulagé. Mais pour l'heure il semblait qu'une bonne soirée s'annoncer entre lui et son fils.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le Shérif eu le bonheur de retrouvé son Stiles. Joyeux, taquin et agaçant. Il remangeait, ré-dormait et recommençait à mettre son nez dans les dossier classé de son père. Chose qui, même si elle exaspérait son paternel, le faisait également sourire car il y avait des mois que son fils ne lui avait pas fait entre-voire son génie clairvoyant sur une des ses enquêtes. Stiles avait un vrai don de déduction qui fascinait son père. Son cerveau fonctionnait tellement vite et d'une façon que lui seul comprenait, c'était extraordinaire à observer parfois.

Enfin Noël arriva. Les deux hommes réveillonnèrent avec Scott et Mélissa McCall chez le shérif et passèrent la soirée à rire en se repassant les bêtises des deux adolescents en revus. Une dinde énorme et a point trônait sur la table et Scott s'en léchait déjà les babines. De la purée de pomme de terre, des carotte vichy, des petit pois et une sauce au morilles accompagnait le tout. La soirée était parfaite. C'était comme si l'espace de quelques heures, rien n'avait changé. Pas de petite-copines ou de petits-copains, pas de nouveaux amis, pas de nouveaux statut social, pas de déception...Juste Scott et Stiles et les deux personnes qu'ils aimaient et respectaient le plus au monde.

Un peu plus haut dans la rue, une chorale enchaînait les chant de Noël et c'est au son de Holy Night, que les Stilinski raccompagnèrent leurs amis jusqu'à leurs voiture avant de leurs souhaiter un très Joyeux Noël.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se leva tôt et prépara le petit déjeuné traditionnel de Noël. Omelette portugaise et toast, pudding à la citrouille et une tonne de bacon bien croustillant. Sans parlé du litre de jus presser et de celui de café noir. Ce laissant guider par les arôme gourmand, le shérif ne fut pas long à descendre à la cuisine rejoindre son fils. En se voyant les eux hommes furent pris d'un fou rire, ils portaient en effet la même tenue, un bas de pyjama rayé bleu et blanc et un t,shirt blanc, le tout agrémenté de pantoufle gris qui avait plus que fait leurs temps. La seule différence se situé en le fait que Stiles portait un vieux sweat gris à fermeture éclaire et son père une robe de chambre grise. Elle avait beau être usé et délavé, le shérif la portait quelques jours dans l'année avant, aujourd'hui il ne la sortait plus que pour les jour spéciaux. Noël ou anniversaire. C'était la mère de Stiles que la lui avait offerte pour leurs dernier Noël ensemble.

Après un bon petit déjeuné, les Stilinski rejoignirent le sapin afin d'échanger leurs cadeaux respectifs.

Stiles sauta de joie en découvrant son nouvel ordinateur portable et le pommeaux de boite de vitesse dont il rêvait pour la Jeep. Son père, lui découvrit pour cadeau une petite enveloppe coincé dans les branche du sapin. Il regarda son fils en souriant :

-Tu m'as acheter un pass pour la saison de base-ball dont je rêvais tant ?

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortie une lettre manuscrite de la main de son fils. Le shérif releva les yeux, interrogatif mais Stiles ne dit mots. Son émotion ce lisais sur son visage et son père décida de lire d'abord la lettre.

 _« Papa,_

 _Depuis 17 ans maintenant, tu as toujours était un père et un homme pour qui j'ai toujours eu la plus grande admiration . Tu me prouve chaque jours que quelques soit les difficulté et les drame de la vie on peut rester fort et être heureux. Tu m'apprend chaque jours ce qu'est un homme intègre et droit. Je n'ai qu'a te regarder pour le comprendre. Tu me prouve chaque jours que je peux compter sur toi. Aujourd'hui, encore une fois j'ai besoin de pouvoir compter sur toi. J'ai besoin de partager qui je suis avec mon père._

 _Je suis gay. Ça ne change pas qui je suis, c'est qui je suis._

 _J'ai tellement de chose à te dire et à t'expliquer mais cela me semble insignifiant à coté de te révéler enfin ma vrai nature. Mais il y a une chose que je veux t'écrire et dont je ne veut plus parler ensuite, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. J'ai aimé Derek...je l'aime toujours et j'ai mal de l'avoir perdu. Ne n'en demande pas plus._

 _Quelqu'un que je respecte beaucoup m'a dit que mon père avait « une profonde intelligence du cœur », je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt. J'ai toujours eu confiance en ton cœur et en toi._

 _Joyeux Noël Papa. Je t'aime, ton fils._

 _Stiles. »_

Noah regardait cette feuille de papier blanche dont les coins était corné. Elle était recouverte de l'écriture appliqué de Stiles, lui qui écrivait en patte de mouche habituellement, cela prouvait de l'attention qu'il y avait mis. Ça et il pouvait aussi distingué des petite tache circulaire qui avait légèrement décoloré le papier et fait bavé quelques mots. Les larmes de Stiles. Il avait littéralement mis son âme dans cette lettre et cela fis couler celle du shérif.

-Papa...tu m'en veux ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui brillant de son fils. Son enfant qu'il avait vu bouger dans le ventre de sa mère, venir au monde, câliner, nourris, changer, laver, soigner, réconforter et fait rire. Sa seule raison de vivre après la mort de sa tendre épouse. Son fils assis devant lui les yeux luisant d'espoir que lui son père ne lui retire pas son amour et son estime parce qu'il était née un peu différent. Son fils qui avait aimé et perdu. Qui avait eu peur et finalement retrouver confiance en son père.

-T'en vouloir ? Stiles...je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de toi même si tu recevais un prix Nobel. Il s'approcha et pris la nuque de son fils dans sa main pour poser son front contre celui de Stiles. T'as confiance, mon fils, c'est le plus beau cadeaux de Noël que tu pouvait me faire, poursuivit il.

Stiles serra son père dans ses bras, avec amour et reconnaissance pendant de longue minute puis les deux homme séchèrent leurs larmes, rirent et se mirent debout.

-Tu m'a vraiment pas acheter ce pass pour la saison alors ? Demanda son père et ils rirent encore un long moment.


	9. Chapter 8

**~ Chapitre 8 ~**

La nuit était en train de tomber sur New York. Le soleil se découpait en tranche lumineuses et sanguines entre les différents buildings de Manhattan. Derek adorait cette vue. Depuis la baie vitré qui recouvrait presque entièrement un pan de mur, le jeune artiste avait un regard sur Central Park d'un coté et les majestueux gratte-ciels de l'autre. Cette ville était vivante et vibrante, pile ce qu'il fallait au jeune homme pour crée. Derek était arrivé ici avec l'envie de dévorer le monde à nouveau.

Il rencontra le galeriste de Soho avec lequel son agent, Maura, l'avait mis en contact et Derek fut très heureux de pouvoir parler de son travail et envisager une exposition. Heureusement, le galeriste était intéresser par d'ancienne pièces et cela suffit à organiser un vernissage.

Une fois les œuvres sélectionnés, le jeune homme se demanda quoi faire. Retourner à Boston ou son agent était elle même déjà repartie. Retourne chez lui, à sa vie. Dans son appartement situé à deux bloc de celui de Laura. Ces quatre coins de rue qu'il connaissait par cœur pour les avoir parcouru de jour comme de nuit pendant des années. Derek avait pris son indépendance assez tôt, 19 ans, malgré tout il avait consciemment choisi un lieu proche de sa sœur. En toute occasion, sous la pluie, la neige ou le soleil cuisant , en courant ou en titubant, il pouvait parcourir ses quatre coin de rue et retourner chez Laura. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Boston, ce n'était pas sa maison. Sa sœur était son foyer, aujourd'hui, il n'était plus nul par chez lui. Il n'y avait qu'a Beacon Hills qu'il avait ressentie ce sentiment d'appartenir à un lieu et à présent il ne pouvait plus y retourner. Derek chassait ses pensés au loin quand elle devenait trop embarrassantes et replonger en ce qu'il connaissait le mieux, l'art et la débauche.

Il loua donc cet immense loft dont il utilisait la majeur partir comme atelier pour peindre, stocker ses toiles et crée son coin studio. Il transforma un dressing en pièce noir et il y passé de nombreuse heure enfermer à tiré ses clichés.

 **1er janvier :**

Les rues débordait de vie en contre bas. La ville brillait de mille feux, les gens criaient, riaient et se souhaitaient toutes sorte de bon vœux aussi bancale que répétitif auxquels il ne croyaient plus vraiment.

Derek se tenait, debout, nu dans la lumière que la pleine lune déversait dans la chambre d'hôtel. Un verre de whisky à la main et une cigarette dans l'autre le jeune homme profité du calme de sa chambre avant le réveil de son amant de passage à qui il devrait expliquer à lui aussi, qu'il ne compter pas le revoir et qu'il pouvait s'en aller, merci. Il n'était pas le premier de la semaine, il ne serait pas le dernier. Derek les emmener toujours à l'hôtel ou chez l'autre homme. Il ne laisser personne mettre les pieds chez lui.

La chambre était immaculé, les mur, le mobilier, les drap, les trace de poudre restant dans le petit plateau d'argent. La fumé de sa Marlboro s'enroulait autour du corps sculptural de Derek, blanche elle aussi. Il faisait froid, glaciale même mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas le ressentir. En fait, Derek ne semblait plus rien ressentir du tout … en dehors de son art.

Les premières semaines furent d'une productivité inimaginable. Mais aussi d'une noirceur indescriptible. Son travail n'avait jamais était haut en couleur mais les dernière toiles qu'il sortait était clairement lugubre. Cela lui convenait. Il avait besoin d'exprimer ses idée noir et d'expulser la colère et la frustration qu'il avait en lui...à nouveau.

Derek se lança dans des collage gigantesques. Il y assemblait des croquis de lui, des photos, des article de journaux qui l'avait touché, des page de ses romans favoris et non sans vraiment y réfléchir, il incluait à chaque fois une petite marque supplémentaire qu'il faisait en sorte d'oublier aussi vite qu'il l'avait dessinait...il mettait ses sombre pensés dans son travail.

Quand il ne peignait ou ne dessinait pas, le jeune homme déambulait dans les rues avec son tout nouveau boîtier. Un Nikon D5, un bijoux de technologie. De jour comme de nuit, Derek pouvait exprimer toute son inventivité dans ses cliché grâce à l'extrême sensibilité et la précision de cet appareil. Mais il avait toujours son vieux Leica argentique et parfois il se faisait plaisir avec son Rollei car rien ne le satisfaisait plus que de tirer lui même c'est images dans le calme de sa chambre noire.

Quand il ne travaillait pas, le jeune Hale était tenue à une minimum de vie social. Son vernissage avait été un succès. Il y avait vendu de nombreuses pièces et y avait retrouvé des connaissance, fait de nouvelles également et depuis les invitations mondaine débordés.

« Rien d'étonnant », lui disait Maura. « Tu es jeune, sexy, branché, mystérieux et bourré de talent » enchaînait elle une coupe de champagne à la main au cour d'un dîner professionnel. « Et je suis l'unique héritier d'une grosse fortune. » répliquait il pas plus impressionner ou flatter par le discours réchauffé de son agent. « Ça ne peut pas nuire effectivement. Laisse moi te le dire d'un point de vue de femme. Un homme tel que toi, jeune, sexy et millionnaire ! Tu es un morceaux de choix pour n'importe qu'elle femme mon chéri. » poursuivait la femme avec l'œil brillant en finissant sa coupe. « Sauf que je suis pédé Maura ! » avait lâché abruptement Derek sans s'occuper des tables voisines. « Et alors ! Le mariage est légal à présent. Méfie, toi, il n'y a pas que des croqueuses de diamants, les croqueur aussi rôdent. » . Maura avait rit et Derek avait roulé des yeux.

La vérité c'est que l'engouement de reprendre son travail dans un nouveau lieu avec de nouveaux gens, avait vite céder la place à l'ennuie à nouveau. Le jeune homme redevenait petit à petit celui qui avait quitté Boston quelques mois plus tôt. Lassé de tout et cherchant son plaisir dans n'importe quoi.

Ce soir là, il était invité au vernissage d'un sculpteur Norvégien, ou Suédois...peu importe se dit Derek déjà blasé avant même d'avoir fait un pas dans l'expo. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année l'aborda avec a son bras un blond incendiaire au dent bien trop blanche. La jeune femme était belle c'est certain mais elle attira bien moins l'attention que le blond incendiaire debout de l'autre coté de la salle a tourner autour d'une sculpture en acier. Derek pris poliment mais soudainement congé sans se soucier des convenances et marcha droit sur sa cible. L'homme était grand, plus que lui visiblement et son costume anthracite mettais en valeur ses large épaules. Une barbe naissante aussi doré que ses cheveux lui dévorait le visage. Quand Derek arriva a sa hauteur il lui décocha un des ses sourire aussi faux que sexy et se mit à observer la pièce avec petit à petit un réel intérêt. Quand il sentit le regard dérobé de son voisin posé sur lui, Derek sourit satisfait qu'il soit dans son camp et but une longue gorgée de champagne.

-Cette pièce est remarquable, commença le brun en pointant du doigt l'œuvre.

-Vous trouvez ? J'en suis un peu déçu pour ma part.

-Je trouve oui. Elle dégage beaucoup de colère et de violence. Derek détaillé la pièce composé d'un bloc central d'acier qui avait était durement forcé à prendre une forme arrondie a grand coup de masse et autour de la quel des pièces de différentes formes et tailles avait été plantait et enroulait. On dirait...un cœur martelé et finalement protégé derrière des remparts.

-Ou mis en cage, pris au piège de l'amour peut-être.

Derek sursauta. Le blond était tout près de lui, à seulement quelques centimètre.

-Et c'est cette idée qui vous déplaît ?

-Et vous, c'est celle ci qui vous effraie ?

Derek ne dit mot et reposa son regard sur l'œuvre d'art. C'est vrai, il se sentait un peu effrayait de se reconnaître si bien dans cette pièce. Froide comme l'acier, le cœur écraser et retrancher derrière des rempart..il l'était clairement.

-Lars Sveinsson, enchanté. Le blond lui tendit une poignée de main franche.

-Derek Hale, de même. Il répondit a cette poignée honnête et amicale. Ainsi c'est votre travail ? Ajouta t il en regardant le blond dans les yeux sans lâcher sa main encore.

-Et oui...nous somme souvent notre plus grand critique n'est ce pas Mr Hale ? J'ai eu la chance de voir votre exposition à Chicago l'an dernier. Votre reportage photo dans cette réserve indienne était éblouissante.

-Merci beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que vous me connaissiez !

-Votre réputation vous précède Derek...murmura le scandinave en s'éloignant nonchalamment vers ses autres convives, laissant Derek à la contemplation de ce qui aurait presque put être un portrait de lui.

Deux heures plus tard, Derek, appuyé à la portière d'une voiture avec chauffeur attendait, les bras croisé que Lars sorte de la galerie ou il disait au revoir au dernier convives. Quand il sortie, le grand blond sourit en voyant Derek l'attendre.

-J'ai craint en ne vous voyant plus de n'avoir pas été assez explicite, lança Sveinsson en s'arrêtant à quelques mètre de Derek.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment prêter attention à vos signaux pour être honnête, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser passer une occasion...surtout quand elle vous ressemble.

Derek ouvrit la porte arrière et Lars monta en voiture en souriant. La Bentley était tout confort, luxueuse mais pas tape à l'œil pour autant et l'avant était séparé par une paroi de verre teinté. Une fois Derek installé à ses coté, le blond ne perdit pas plus de temps et glissa une main sur la cuisse ferme du brun et l'autre derrière sa nuque afin d'attiré sa bouche dans un baiser fougueux.

-Tu vis loin ? Demanda le sculpteur entre deux baisers.

-Plutôt loin oui. Et toi ?

-Mon hôtel est a 3 bloc d'ici.

-Parfait.

Derek se pencha, fit descende légèrement la vitre de séparation avec le chauffeur et Lars put lui donner le nom de son hôtel. Aussitôt le voiture se mit en route.

Le lendemain matin, Derek se leva s'en prendre de précaution particulière, il prit même le temps de se doucher avant de se rhabiller et se sortir de la chambre d'hôtel sans laisser de note ou numéro de téléphone à Lars. Derek devait s'avouer à lui même que le Norvégien était un excellent amant et que pour la première fois depuis Sti...depuis longtemps, il avait prit plaisir à être en compagnie d'un homme avec qui il n'avait pas seulement coucher mais aussi discuter et manger entre deux rounds. Pour autant, le jeune homme quitta l'hôtel sans remords et rentra chez lui.

Il arriva devant son loft à 10h et trouva une caisse devant sa porte accompagnait d'une carte simplement signé Sveinsson avec son numéro de téléphone. Il avait dut prévoir la sortie du beau brun. Derek rentra la caisse qui se trouvé toujours sur un diable et l'ouvrit, il y découvrit la sculpture qu'il avait admiré la veille. Derek sourit et installa l'œuvre sur une table près de la baie vitré ou la lumière pouvait se reflétait su le métal froid et brillant.

Une frénétique pulsion le prit, l'odeur de la peinture à l'huile et de la térébenthine mélangé à celle de la colle lui donnèrent une irrépressible envie de peindre. Le jeune homme retira son costume trois pièce noir et sa chemise blanche et enfila un bas de jogging gris un peu trop grand et un débardeur noir et resta nus pied.

Une fois en tenue, Derek installa une toile de 2m sur 2m sur son chevalet, disposa diverses couleurs sur la petite table en désordre qui contenait une grande partir de son matériel. Derek attrapa un fusain et commença à dessiner, les lignes et les courbes prenait lentement formes et Derek reculait souvent pour percevoir la perspective de son travail. Il commença bien vite a ajouter de la couleur et de la texture grâce aux pinceaux et aux couteaux de différente tailles. La toile prenait vie sous ses doigts fébriles. Parfois il allait jusqu'à la cuisine chercher quelques choses à boire ou a manger et se retourner à mi chemin, pencher la tête, observer puis revenait à son chevalet sans plus penser à se sustenter. Les heures défilèrent ainsi. Le soleil se coucha comme a son habitude mais pour une fois cela dérangea Derek qui se retourna en criant contre « cet enfoiré de soleil qui foutait en l'air toute sa lumière.» Là, dans la semi obscurité, Derek réalisa qu'il avait passé la journée entière à son chevalet, sans manger, sans boire, sans parler ou penser. Il avait juste peint. Il avait crée une nouvelle pièce unique. Il avait donné naissance à une œuvre d'art. Elle contenait un bout de son âme.

Quand la sonnerie de son interphone retentit, le jeune homme se retourna en sursautant un peu. Il jeta un regard à son horloge, il était près de 18h.

Il décrocha et demanda qui était là.

-C'est Sveinsson.

Derek resta interdit pendant une minute. Comment avait il eu son adresse ? Pourquoi son plan d'un soir débarquait-il comme ça sans prévenir à son appartement ? Derek se retourna en direction de la sculpture et se dit qu'il aurait probablement dut la retourner à son expéditeur sans attendre. Finalement, poussé par la curiosité, il ouvrit à son visiteur.

Le grand blond sortit de l'ascenseur et Derek l'attendait sur le seuil de sa porte. Lars leva la main en l'air en signe de décontraction et dans un sourire lâcha :

-Pas d'inquiétude je ne suis pas venue rampant d'amour pour te demander pourquoi tu a fui ce matin..Entre nous si ça n'avait pas était ma chambre c'est probablement moi qui l'aurait fait, dit il en tapant amicalement l'épaule de Derek tout en lui passant devant le nez pour entrer dans l'atelier.

Derek ne put réprimer un petit sourire et suivit sans rien ajouter.

-Je vois que tu lui a trouvé une bonne place, dit Lars en désignant sa sculpture.

-Oui...d'ailleurs je te remercie mais, ça n'était vraiment pas nécessaire...en plus après cette nuit j'ai presque l'impression que tu fais ça pour me payer de mes services ce qui...

-Relaxe Hale ! Je te l'ai fait envoyer dès que tu as quitté la galerie et donc bien avant « tes services » comme tu dis. Elle te plaisait et contre toute attente tu as était le seule a réussir à capter l'essence de cette pièce...figure toi qu'un de ces gratte papier diplômé d'histoire de l'art m'a expliquer par le détail à quel point j'avais magnifiquement rendu notre mère la terre et la pollution environnante.

-C'est une explication comme une autre, l'art est subjectif après tout !

-C'est des conneries !

-Quand on crée, toi et moi, on part de quelques choses pour arrivé à autre choses, on sait on on vas et ce qu'on veut et si on l'expose c'est pour partager notre message et nos émotions. Je considère que si on ne comprend pas mon art, on ne le mérite pas. Et tu as vu ma colère dans cette pièce.

-J'ai vu ta peine aussi...

-Hummphhh... celui qui n'a jamais connue la peine, n'a jamais connue l'amour.

-C'est vrai...

Derek baissa imperceptiblement la tête et cligna les yeux le temps de voir un visage ou nez mutin se dessiner dans le noir. En les rouvrant il réalisa que ses bras, ses mains et même ses pieds et ses vêtements était couverts de peinture. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi salissant dans son travail. Le blond le remarqua aussi et lui fit remarquer dans un sourire taquin.

-Je vois que tu as eu une journée productive ! Je peux voir ?

-NON ! S'exclama le propriétaire des lieux. Heureusement Son chevalet était installer de façon à tourner le dos à l'entré, ainsi personne ne pouvait voir la toile en cour.

-OK... j'espère la voir à ta prochaine expo alors...

-Je … pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Derek abruptement pour changer de sujet.

-D'abord parce que je ne connais personne à New-York...

-Menteur !

-Personne digne d'intérêt ahaha. Et ensuite parce que je voulais m'assurer que tu avait eu mon cadeau.

-OK.

Derek resta silencieux, il n'était pas totalement sur de ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis. Certes il avait une sainte horreur qu'on le dérange en pleine création mais la compagnie de Lars avait quelque chose de divertissant...de stimulant en fait et il était bien rare que Derek Hale se sente intellectuellement stimuler par un autre être humain.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les deux hommes passèrent quelques temps ensemble, un déjeuner à Manhattan et une exposition à Chelsea. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de leurs nuit, n'en n'envisagèrent pas de nouvelle. Ils laissaient faire les chose à leurs rythme et cela convenait à Derek.

Le jeune homme continuait de travailler sur sa toile avec engouement et attaqua un reportage photo sur le milieu gay New-yorkais. Il sortait donc beaucoup et était entouré de tentation mais la passion du travail le garder sur une route droite. Il ne céda pas. Derrière son viseur il n'était plus l'homme sexy et branché en quête de proie mais le photographe professionnel qui ne voyait plus la tentation mais l'image qu'il capturer. L'artiste qui donnait vie à une création.

Fin Janvier arriva et Derek travaillait toujours comme un fou sur la série de peinture qu'il avait commencé le jour ou Sveinsson avait débarqué chez lui, 3 semaines plus tôt. Il ne cesser de peaufiner la pièce principale, c'est immense toile de 2m sur 2, n'étant jamais satisfait du résultat. A coté de cela, le Times Magazine avait décidé de publier son reportage photo en lui consacrant 6 pages chaque semaines durant 2 mois. Derek était très fier, même si le jeune homme n'avait pas une âme de militant, il assumait fièrement son homosexualité et n'hésitai pas à montrer au grand jour sa communauté aussi bien pour son coté décadent et marginal que pour son côté classique et banal. « _Les homosexuels ne sont pas tous des clichés androgénique et tout de cuir vêtues_ », pouvait on lire dans l'article « _une grande partie de cette communauté méconnue et méjugés est bien souvent plus tout terrain que certains hétéro bien sous tout rapport. Policier, avocat, médecin, plombier, militaire, conducteur de métro, maris, compagnon, amant et père. » « Il existe aussi l'autre face de la gay communauté, cette face la plus durement jugée et pourtant de plus en plus assumée car après tout qui fixe les règle de ce qu'est une bonne moralité ? Oui les gay sortent en boîtes, couchent facilement le premier soir et parfois aiment s'exhiber dans des tenue provocantes voir travestie. Ne connaissez-vous aucun hétéro qui agit de même ? Aucune femme qui porte des pantalons et des bretelles et aucun homme qui s'épile et se parfume ? La morale et le jugement qui en découle ne ressort au final que des préjugés que ressentes certains humains à voir d'autres être humains s'affranchir des casses des-quel ils n'osent pas eux-même s'extirper. Vivre et profiter sans s'excuser d'être qui ont est et sans blesser autrui, voilà la vrai liberté._ »

Derek était très satisfait de ce travail et son premier réflexe fut de prendre le magazine, de le glisser dans une grande enveloppe kraft et de vouloir le poster à Stiles. Il nota l'adresse et prit même la peine d'ajouter la sienne au dos puis soudain, frapper par ce qu'il était en train de faire, il jeta l'enveloppe non celer sur son bureau et le magazine glissa légèrement hors de l'enveloppe. On pouvait voir un superbe portrait de Derek pris de profil lors de sa dernière expo.

Le jeune homme passa une main taché de peinture sur son visage lasse et mal rasé et s'approcha de sa baie vitré. Le ciel était gris aujourd'hui, il avait neigé depuis 3 jours et New-York était sale de neige fondu mélangé à la pollution.

Derek savait que Stiles lui manquait, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ses sentiments mais il savait aussi qu'il avait prit la meilleurs décision pour le jeune homme. Stiles méritait de vivre sa vie sans avoir à se cacher, sans avoir à attendre, sans avoir à faire des compromis pour la carrière de Derek. Stiles méritait de rencontrer un gars bien, de son âge avec qui il pourrait évoluer durant l'université et après...un jour peut-être, leurs chemin se recroiserait ils.

Derek avait enfoui cet espoir en lui, profondément. Il essayer de voir sa vie actuel comme une étape d'une longueur indéterminé qui finirait par le reconduire d'une façon ou d'une autre, vers l'hyperactif qui, contre toute attente, avait prit tellement de place dans sa vie.

DRINNGGGGGGG

Derek alla ouvrit la porte. Lars devait passer le prendre pour l'accompagner a un gala de charité. Pas en tant que rencards, juste en tant...qu'amis.

-Je vois que tu es pressé de sortir ! S'exlama le grand blond en voyant Derek dans sa tenue de travail et couvert de peinture.

-Ouai..Non...j'ai pas vu l'heure, je file sous la douche, je suis prêt dans 10 min...la barbe de 4 jours c'est censé être sexy non ? Demanda-t-il en chemin vers la salle d'eau à l'autre bout du loft.

-TRÈS sexy ! Lança Lars.

L'homme regarda autour de lui pour tuer le temps. Il apprécia la vue imprenable pour la 10ème fois et il vérifia les références des couleurs de Derek et feuilleta quelques épreuves qui traînait sur le bureau, puis il vit le magazine qui sortait de l'enveloppe et le Norvégien ne put résister a lire l'adresse « Stiles Stillinski à Beacon Hills, CALIFORNIE. » Sveinsson aperçu également ce petit signe en bas à gauche de l'enveloppe. Une sorte de petit personnage assis sur ses talon dans un ton rouge monochrome...une sorte de lutin aurait on dit. Lars jeta un coup d'oeil vers les toiles de Derek, elles tournaient toute le dos aux visiteurs pour une bonne raison et en tant qu'artiste, Lars pouvait comprendre le besoin de ne pas montrer l'inachevé.

Pendant ce temps Derek avait pris un douche un peu plus longue que prévue, la peinture étant plus étendue sur son corps qu'il ne le pensait. Une fois propre et les dents brossées, il enfila un boxer noir, une chemise tout aussi sombre et un costume 2 pièces anthracite. Il passa une montre André Belfort en or et au bracelet de cuir noir que Laura lui avait offert pour ses 21 ans. Le jeune homme mis un peu de parfum et alla rejoindre Lars qui l'attendait depuis au moins 25 min.

-Désolé mec, je n'arrivais pas à retirer cette foutue couleur cobalt de mes bras !

-Entre nous Hale, il t'en reste un peu. Lui indiqua le blond en faisant tournoyer son index en direction des mains de Derek.

-Merdeee ! Tant pis, ça fait partie du charme de l'artiste après tout non ?

-Si tu le dit tombeur ! Aller magne, le Uber attend depuis 10min en bas.

Une fois arrivé, les deux hommes constatèrent le par terre de journalistes et photographes qui couvrait l'événement, beaucoup plus mondain et médiatique que ce à quoi s'attendait Derek. A peine eu t-il mit pied hors du 4x4 noir que son nom fusa de tout coté.

-Mr Hale programmait vous une nouvelle exposition ?

-Mr Hale allez vous exposez vos photos paru dans Times Magazine ?

-Derek, vous est Mr Sveinsson êtes beaucoup vu ensemble c'est dernier temps, votre relation ce passe bien ?

-Depuis combien de temps vous fréquentez vous tout les deux ?

-Pas de concurrence artistique entre deux colosses tel que vous, Mr Sveinsson ?

Derek se contentait de sourire et d'avancer sans faire de commentaires sur sa vie privé. Lars souriait et donna une petite tape d'encouragement a Derek sur l'épaule. Une fois à l'abri dans le Hall de l'hôtel réservé pour l'occasion, les deux hommes furent accueillit par une hôtesse charmante au sourire ravageur qui les guida jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle ou de petits groupes étaient déci minés un peu partout et un groupe jazz jouait sur scène. Des serveurs en blanc et rouge déambulaient avec des plateaux de coupes et des petits fours. Derek et Lars furent très vite accostés par l'organisatrice de la soirée. Mme Van Holden, une belle femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'année, très élégante, veuve très jeune est écœurement riche.

-Lars chéri ! Mr Hale, quel plaisir de vous voir tout les deux, dit elle en leurs prenant chacun un bras. Vous aller, j'espère soutenir généreusement notre cause, ces enfants en valent la peine, poursuivit elle.

-Nous sommes là pour ça ma chère Gloria, répondit pour eux deux Lars en baisant la main de la dite Gloria qui rougit de plaisir.

Derek détestait ce genre de comportement mondain mais il avait conscience d'être très privilégié au niveau financier et Laura et lui c'était toujours fait un devoir de soutenir des causes telles que celle de ce soir, les constructions d'école dans les zones militarisées du monde.

La soirée passa trop lentement au goût de Derek qui faisait semblant d'écouter sans écouter et souriait sans sourire. Lars était à son aise dans ce milieu mais pas lui. Il avait était élever en famille dans une belle maison certes et sans jamais manquer de rien mais dans une petite ville avec des valeurs familiales et communautaire. Il réalisait ce soir à quel point Beacon Hills lui avait manqué toutes ces années et à quel point elle lui manquait ce soir. Repoussant ses pensées mélancoliques, Derek alla commander un double scotch au bar et y resta afin de boire tranquillement sans avoir à faire semblant d'être attentif à qui que ce soit. Il avait fait une généreuse donation par chèque et à présent, il souhaiter simplement rentrer chez lui et peindre.

-Derek Hale ! un couple totalement désaccordé s'approcha de lui en compagnie de Gloria Van Holden.

-Mon cher Derek je vous présente Mr Biltress et son épouse. L'homme grisonnant et très mince lui sera la main, sa femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 22 ou 23 ans lui fit un sourire charmeur. Mr Biltress est un grand collectionneur d'art.

-J'ai déjà eu la chance d'acquérir une des vos toiles et j'espère avoir bientôt l'opportunité de réitéré. Vous êtes un investissement d'avenir mon cher Mr Hale.

Si Derek avait bien une chose en horreur c'est qu'on réduise sont travail à de l'investissement. Il mettait un bout de son âme dans chaque œuvre qu'il crée et ce n'était pas pour assurer l'avenir pécuniaire de ce genre d'individus.

-Ne vous en faite pas mon cher, je sais de source sûr que Mr Hale travail déjà sur une toute nouvelle série de peinture absolument somptueuse parait il !

-Qui vous a dit ça ? demanda Derek froidement, ce qui fit perdre le sourire au trois indésirables.

-Et bien, d'abord vous avait des traces de peinture sur les doigts, mon cher et Lars voyons, qui de mieux que votre « ami » pourrait posséder une telle information. Dit Gloria en partant d'un petit rire de convenance.

Derek sourit sèchement et abandonna là les trois autres en ce dirigeant droit sur le Norvégien en pleine opération de charme avec un grand roux.

-Sveinssonn ! L'interpella Derek tout haut.

-Oui ?

-Tu as été fouiner dans mon atelier ?

Lars déglutit.

-Enfin, voyons j'ai juste dit que tu travaillais sur des toiles et c'est vrai non, tu passe toutes tes journée et surement tes nuits libres à peindre depuis quelques semaines.

-Et comment Gloria peut savoir qu'elles sont somptueuses ?

-Derek, parce que tout ce que tu fais est somptueux… Lars glissa une main sur l'épaule de Derek pour l'apaiser mais quand il remonta ses doigt sur la joue de Derek en signe d'intimité qu'il ne partager absolument pas, Derek se dégagea rapidement et sortie de l'hôtel. Il ailla un taxi sous les yeux des quelques photographes encore présent qui lui demander pourquoi il rentrer seul. Le jeune homme excéder claqua la portière et donne son adresse au chauffeur.

Une fois seule dans le calme et semi pénombre de son loft, Derek alla du coté de son atelier tout en retirant sa veste et commença à vérifier ses toiles, comme pour s'assurer que Lars ni avait pas mis les mains. Il devait admettre qu'il était très fier de cette série, probablement le travail le plus aboutie qu'il ai jamais réalisé en peinture. C'était coloré mais certaine étaient étrangement sombre, Derek pouvait reconnaître chaque état d'esprit dans lequel ils se trouvait au moment ou il avait peint chacune des ces toiles. La seule qui reste indéfinis c'était toujours la même, la plus grande, celle autour de laquelle tout les reste s'imbriquer. Pourtant, il n'arivait pas à la finir, il n'était jamais satisfait.

DRINGGGGGG

Derek alla répondre à l'interphone.

-Oui ?

-Derek, c'est Lars, je peux monter ?

-…

-Oh aller Hale !

Derek hésita, puis actionna le bouton d'ouverture du Hall. Deux minutes plus tard Sveinsson entré dans son loft les deux mains légèrement en l'air en signe de paix.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du parler de tes peintures à Gloria, je le reconnais !

-Tu n'aurais pas du regarder mes peintures Lars. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas fait ! l'avertit le brun en le pointant du doigt le regard glacial.

-Ok, je les ai regardé et nom de dieu Derek c'est magnifique, c'est du jamais vu, tu dois exposer ces toiles !

Le blond était visiblement emballer et sincère, ce qui adoucit légèrement Derek.

-Derek…je sais que le travail c'est privé, crois moi je le sais. Mais là, tu n'as pas juste bossé sur une ou deux toiles au hasard, tu as crée une série entière, j'en ai pas compté moins de seize.

-…Dix-huit, souffla Derek.

-Tu as toujours était avant-gardiste, mais là…c'est Unique ce que tu as fait. C'est Toi, le Derek Hale dont l'histoire se souviendras sera marqué par ces peinture, j'en suis convaincu.

Muet Derek se retourna vers ses œuvres le cœur lourd. Elles avaient étaient sa thérapie. Elles lui avaient permis de sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le jeune homme regardaient ses toiles comme des amies, des confidentes, comme les journaux intimes de toute une partie de sa vie et il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir exposer cette partie de sa vie.

-Qui est Stiles ? demande le Norvégien à brûle pourpoint.

Derek se retourna brusquement surpris.

\- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

-Quand je t'attendais j'ai vu…l'enveloppe avec le magazine.

-Décidément c'était ta soirée fouinage ? Tu as d'autre chose à m'avouer ?

-Je fouiner pas, je suis tomber dessus en regardant tes épreuves sur le bureau et j'ai remarquer la…

-La quoi ? Le coupa Derek en montant d'un demi ton.

-La petite marque en bas de l'enveloppe…la même qui est présente sur chacune de tes toiles d'une manière ou d'une autre…sauf sur la plus grande.

-huummppphhh, renifla le brun en lui tournant le dos pour observer de nouveau ses toiles.

-Ecoute Derek, je ne voulais pas te vexer ni t'espionner. Je m'excuse et tu fais ce que tu veux c'est ton travail mais….franchement ça mérite d'être vu, voilà mon avis.

Derek se sentie soudain vidé, comme si toute l'énergie qu'il avait mis ces dernière semaines à se convaincre qu'il pouvait vivre seul et selon ses principes le quitté soudainement. Ses épaule se voûtèrent et dans un profond soupir, il laissa enfin entrer l'image de Stiles dans sa tête. Il laissa son visage envahir tout l'espace devant ses yeux et sans plus pouvoir contrôler son propre corps, Derek fut pris de sanglot et de tremblements. Les larmes couler toute seule le long de ses joue mal rasé et aller s'éclater telle de petite bombes à ses pieds.

Lars s'approcha et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

-Derek….c'est pour lui que tu as peint toutes ces toiles ?

-. .. a cause de …lui… Putain j'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois là a cause de Stiles Stillinski, bordel…. Il parlait bas, entre deux sanglot qui secoué son corps.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Il t'a quitté ? Trompé ?

Derek secoua de tête négativement. Finalement il redressa la tête, s'essuya le visage du revers du bras et avança en direction de ses peintures et caressa du bout des doigts la toile géante.

-Rien de tout ça, c'était juste un gamin…un lycéen si tu veux tout savoir, dit Derek en se retournant vers Sveinsson le défiant du regard de le juger.

-Ça arrive…et puis tu es pas vraiment ce qu'on peu appeler un ancêtre du haut de tes 25 piges. Moi qui en est 36 par contre…Bon est alors, il devait être sexy je suppose ?

\- huummffff….dans son style…très sexy je dois l'avouer. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en pensant à Stiles dans ses fringues trop grandes.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Hale tu as pondu 18 toiles pour un lycéen sexy dans son genre et tu as rien de plus à dire à son sujet ? Bien sur t'es pas obligé mais j'ai crus que tu voulais en parler.

Derek fixa Lars une minutes et tenta se rassembler dans un ordre logiques ses souvenirs et ses émotions mais tout revint pas vague, par déferlante.

-C'était un putain de petit casse couille hyperactif, voilà ! Le nez en trompette toujours plongé dans les affaires des autres et toujours un truc à dire a propos de tout et de rien, un p'tit malin qui joue de l'ironie comme moi du pinceau !

Lars ce figuré assez bien le personnage et l'idée de la marque lutin commençait à prendre son sens.

-Je suis parti. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher, poursuivit Derek.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Il m'a rendu heureux…il m'a rendu amoureux voilà ce qui c'est passé.


	10. Chapter 9

**~Chapitre 9 ~**

Fevrier 2016 : (retour chapitre 1)

 _** Sa voiture était au garage depuis 5 jours déjà et du coup, le shérif devait compter sur son fils pour les trajets ce qui n'était pas toujours des plus pratiques, mais il avait refusé qu'un de ces hommes passe le prendre le matin afin de profiter d'un peu plus de temps avec l'adolescent. Tournant la tête vers son chauffeur, le Shérif réprima un sourire en regardant son fils balan_ _c_ _er la tête d'avant en arrière au rythme de la musique, tout en tapotant le volant. Concentré sur la route, Stiles ne se rendit compte de rien et chantonnait doucement en faisant la tortue. Arrivé au feu rouge, à deux rues du commissariat, il regarda par la fenêtre et c'est là qu'il croisa ses yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Des yeux d'un vert clair et glacial, unique en leur genre. Les yeux de Derek Hale. Décontenancé un instant, Stiles détourna le regard et se re-concentra sur la route droit devant lui, en maudissant ce feu d'être aussi long. Sa nuque le picotait et ses joues étaient en train de virer au rouge cramoisi. Enfin, le vert apparu et le jeune homme appuya sur l'accélérateur sans un regard en arrière.**_

Après avoir quitté le lycée, Stiles roula sans trop savoir ou aller et se gara finalement sur un parking vide. L'adolescent ne savait plus trop par quel bout prendre la situation. Derek était là, à Beacon Hills. Pourquoi ? Pour combien de temps ? Allait il le contacter ?

-RAAAHHHHHH ! s'écria Stiles en se frottant la tête. Trop de choses tournait dans sa tête, trop de questions, trop d'image aussi. Des souvenirs qu'il gardait sous contrôle, enfin le tentait-il.

En redressant le nez, Stiles partit d'un petit rire jaune. Il s'était garé sur le parking du fast-food ou pour la première fois, il avait croisé la route de Derek Hale. Un bip sonore lui indiqua un sms que Stiles ouvrit.

De Scott : « Stiles, ou es tu ? Tout vas bien ? Lydia m'a dit que tu avait pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin. »

« Tkt pas, ça va. Je t'expliquerais ce soir. Pas envie de venir en cours. Couvre moi. »

« Déjà fait. Tu as officiellement la chiasse du siècle. »

« Super glam, merci bro. »

« Toujours là ;) . »

Ce petit échange avait remis du baume au cœur de Stiles qui décida de rentrer chez lui. Il n'allait pas passer les prochaines heures à se lamentait sur sa brève mais très intense histoire avec un mec qui l'avait abandonner pire qu'un chien sur l'autoroute. Il remit le contact et sans jeter un regard au ce lieux qu'il avait maudit plus d'une fois les deux dernier mois, il rentra chez lui. Une fois garé et enfermé dans la maison, Stiles monta directement dans sa chambre, lieux sécurisant par excellence. Le jeune homme se jeta su son lit et tenta de toute ses forces de trouver une occupation.

Lire un bon livre...Derek adorait lire.

Jouer a un jeux vidéo...Lui et Derek passé des heure à jouer quand il passait la nuit la bas.

Travailler sur le dernier dossier sur lequel son père planchait...il s'agissait de son « ex » dealer qui passait bientôt en jugement et dont seul Derek était au courant.

Se faire à manger, voilà, manger... Derek lui disait toujours de ralentir sur les gras...

« AH NON ! pas la bouffe aussi, il ne me prendra pas mon plaisir de manger bordel ! » s'écria la jeune homme en descendant se faire un énorme sandwich au thon, qu'il ne put s'empêcher instinctivement de rendre le plus sains possible.

Finalement, Stiles repoussa son assiette sans même croquer dans son encas et tomba la tête entre les bras au bords des larmes.

Derek regarda la Jeep filait en contre sens avec l'estomac broyait. Il avait vue la voiture au loin arrivé dans son rétroviseur et son cœur avait commencer à battre le chamade. Puis la jeep s'était arrêter à sa hauteur, sur sa droite et sans pouvoir résister, Derek s'était tourner vers le chauffeur. Le regard de Stiles et le sien entrèrent brièvement en contact et dans les yeux du plus jeune, Derek pus lire l'affolement. La voiture partie dès que le feu le lui permis et Derek repris donc sa route en direction de son rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilier qui lui vendait un immeuble désaffecter.

Une heure et demi plus tard, une fois les papier signés et l'agent disparus, Derek remonta au dernière étage de cette ancienne usine de textile qui comportait d'immense bureau et pièce de stockage sur les 3 derniers étages.

En achetant ce lieu et en décidant de venir s'installer à Beacon Hills, Derek prenait un énorme risque. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait être accueillit par Stiles...enfin si une petite et cela ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde. Il lui avait fait du mal et s'en voulait ça mais le jeune homme était prêt a tout pour se faire pardonner. Il avait même quitter Boston et son agent pour revenir en Californie. Le jeune homme monta sur le toit et regarda la vue, d'ici il voyait l'hôtel ou Stiles et lui avait vécus leurs liaison caché. L'artiste s'assit par terre et sa tête tomba entre ses genoux. Il repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble et leurs dernière dispute, la dernière fois qu'il s'était vus...comment avait il pus le laisser sur ce dernier échange.

« T'es qu'un pauvre con Hale ! » se dit il.

Quand le shérif rentra se soir là, il trouva Stiles déjà au lit. Il n'était que 21h, ça ne ressemblait pas à son fils de ce coucher si tôt,,il entra alors dans la chambre pour vérifier que celui-ci allait bien.

-Et fiston, tu dors ?

Un silence lui répondit suivit d'une profonde inspiration qui semblait indiqué que l'ado dormait bel et bien. Le shérif se pencha sur lui pour caresser sa tête il ne constata pas de fièvre et se dit tout bonnement que son fils était fatigué. Le père resta assis quelques minutes en regardant son fils avec tendresse. Il avait tellement grandis, tellement évoluait. C'était presque un homme à présent. L'homme caressa les cheveux de son fils une dernière fois et pris appuie sur le lit se remettre debout, là il s'aperçut que le draps et un coin de l'oreiller de Stiles était humide... son fils avait pleuré.

Le lendemain matin, le shérif voulait en avoir le cœur net mais il ne voulait pas bousculer son fils non plus. Stiles avait mis des semaines à sortir la tête de l'eau entre sa rupture et son coming-out père voulait croire que son fils avait assez confiance en lui pour ce confier si nécessaire. Mais les jours passèrent et il ne dit rien de plus. Stiles aller à l'école, mangeait, dormait, vannait son monde comme à son habitude sauf qu'il semblait éteint.

Environ 10 jours après avoir croisé Derek en voiture, Stiles commençait à se dire qu'il été peut-être seulement de passage pour régler des affaires concernant sa famille. Peut-être qu'il était repartie mais alors qu'il sortait de son entraînement, son téléphone sonna et le nom de Hale s'afficha sur l'écran. Stiles retourna le téléphone pour que Scott tout près ne lise pas le nom de l'appelant.

-Tu répond pas, ça à l'air insistant.

-Non, non c'est bon, rien d'important.

-Oh toi, tu as un admirateur secret !

-Qui a un admirateur secret ? Demanda Danny en se penchant devant leurs cassiers. Le jeune homme avait doucement fait une place à Stiles et Scott en dépit de l'avis encore négatif de Jackson, heureusement l'hawaïen était le rare, voir l'unique à ne pas craindre le jeune homme et surtout à ne pas s'inquiéter de représailles alors Jackson avait fini par se détendre et le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Sans être devenue les meilleurs amis, les garçons étaient devenue amicaux et après son coming-out auprès de son père, Stiles avait assumer publiquement sa sexualité et du coup Danny et lui sortaient parfois ensemble au Jungle.

-Personne n'a d'admirateur ok ! C'est juste un relou à qui je pas envie de reparler !

Stiles claqua son cassier et sortit laissant les deux autre muets.

Sur le parking, Scott lui courrait après.

-Stiles ! Attend moi, STILES ! cria McCall.

Stiles se sentit obligé de stopper et d'attendre son meilleurs amis. Non sans cacher son agacement, l'adolescent se retourna vers Scott.

-Quoi ?

-C'est à moi de te poser la question, pourquoi tu as pris la mouche comme ça, on plaisantaient avec Danny.

-Je sais … désolé écoute j'ai pas très bien dormis, je suis un peu sur les dents.

-... Stiles tu sais que tu peux me parler non ? Répondit Scott qui sentait bien qu'il y avait plus qu'une mauvaise nuit derrière le comportement un peu vif de Stiles ces derniers jours.

-... …. J'ai vu Derek. Lâcha Stiles en fixant le bout des ses converses.

-Nom de di... Il est revenue ? S'écria Scott.

-Non, j'en sais rien on a pas parlaient.

-Mais alors...

-Je l'ai croisé en voiture, la semaine dernière, on c'est vus mais on a pas parlés et on a pas eu le moindre contact depuis.

-Et c'est lui au téléphone alors ?

-Ouais... plus de 2 mois d'absence, on se voi jours et il m'appelle que maintenant cet enfoiré...et je devrais sauter de joie et lui répondre...qu'il aille se faire mettre, cracha Stiles aigrement en reprenant sa marche vers la parking.

-...Je te comprend Stiles mais il veut peut-être s'expliquer ! .

Scott courrait presque derrière Stiles qui marchait à grand pas quand celui-ci fit volte face et se planta devant Scott.

-Tu veux pas que je l'excuse non plus ?

-J'ai pas dit ça, je dit juste que tu mérite de savoir pourquoi il est partit et pourquoi il revient aujourd'hui.

-Je sais même pas si il revient, si ça se trouve il est juste de passage et il veut tirer un coup rapide avec un ado bien trop naïf !

-Stiles...

-JE VEUX PAS LE VOIR !

Stiles donna un coup de pieds dans sa jeep fou de rage. Scott compris qu'il n'avait en fait pas encore tourner la page, son ami était encore plein de colère et de tristesse d'avoir été abandonné comme un rien du tout. Il glissa une main sur les épaule de celui-ci et tenta de la calmer en restant silencieux, juste en étant présent.

Ce soir là, Stiles réussit à donner le change et a ce comporter presque joyeusement avec son père. Ils préparèrent le dîner, spaghetti carbonara et sortirent une tarte au citron du congélateur, ne pas être des cordons bleue n'avait jamais empêcher les Stillinski de ce faire plaisir à table. Tandis que la shérif répondait à un appel Stiles mis la table et le père et le fils purent dîner tranquillement en parlant du prochain film qu'ils voulaient aller voir au cinéma dès que son père aurait enfin un soir de tranquille.

-En parlant de ça, je dois repartir au poste après manger fiston. Rien de très long t'inquiète mais je dois absolument m'occuper de ça. Ça te dérange pas d'attendre un peu pour le film.

-Pas de soucis, j'ai pas cours demain matin de toute façon.

-Génial. On débarrasse et je file.

-Non, non, vas y je m'en occupe, tu reviendra plus vite et ça m'occuperas.

Le shérif sourit à son fils.

-OK...je fait vite.

Le shérif partis vite ne voulant pas faire attendre Stiles plus que nécessaire. Le fils commença donc à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle et la foulé sortie un paquet de pop-corn qui ferait chauffé au retour de son père. Derek n'avait pas rappeler, ni même laisser de message. Le jeune homme était pris entre soulagement et déception. Il avait tellement de questions.

De son coté le shérif quitta le poste plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crut avec les informations nécessaire en poche et repris la route. Quand il gara sa voiture, Noah Stilinski leva le nez sur l'imposant bâtiment face à lui. Quand Scott l'avait appeler plus tôt dans la soirée, le shérif avait longuement tourné la question dans sa tête. Devait il agir ? Devait il en parler à son fils ? Mais son instinct de père l'avait poussé à agir seul. Il avait donc était au poste pour chercher lui même une adresse au nom de Derek Hale. L'homme avança près de l'entré et sonna à l'interphone, le seul nom figurant étant celui qu'il recherchait.

-Qui est-ce ? Résonna la voix de Derek visiblement surpris qu'on sonne chez lui et surtout à cet heure.

-Derek, c'est le Shérif Stilinski..

-... …. dernier étage.

Un bip sonna et la porte se déverrouilla. Le shérif pris l'ascenseur industriel et monta jusqu'en haut de cet immeuble de 6 étages. Une fois sur le palier, trois porte lui faisait face mais il n'eut pas à choisir, l'une d'entre elle, massive et en acier, coulissa pour laisser apparaître Derek. Le shérif passe devant lui silencieusement et entra. Le jeune homme avait choisit un appartement qui possédait une immense baie vitré pour lui servir de Loft, le bel escalier en colimaçon en métal très rétro dans le coin devait monté à la chambre. Le mur en brique et le sol en béton avaient été laissé brut ainsi que les poutrelles d'acier. Un coin salon emplissait l'avant du lieux, un mur avait été à moitié démolie pour une percer une ouverture en arc et on pouvait voir une cuisine ouverte et une grande table à manger. Rien de trop tape à l'œil ni de trop chargé mais visiblement du mobilier couteux et solide.

-Alors tu t'installe ? Commença le shérif en tournant toujours le dos au maître des lieux.

-Oui...j'ai réaliser que je n'était nul part d'autre chez moi...surtout depuis...que Laura n'est plus là.

Le shérif baissa la tête, culpabilisant un peu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à ce jeune homme qui n'avait plus personne et que malgré lui, il continuait d'affectionner.

-Tu n'aurais pas du revenir Derek ! Pas comme ça en tout cas.

-...

-Je sais pour toi et Stiles. Termina t il avant que Derek ne prenne la parole.

-Je...je suis désolé Shérif...je comprend parfaitement que vous puissiez désapprouvé que votre fils et moi soyons ga...

-Non, non, non, non...je me fiche que vous soyez gays, je vais te dire je me fiche même de votre différence d'âge. J'ai toujours pensez beaucoup de bien de toi Derek et si j'avais pus me douter l'an dernier je vous aurez peu-être même soutenue... une fois la surprise passé.

-C'est bien que Stiles vous l'ai dit...il en avait envie depuis un bout de temps.

-Je pense que ton départ précipité la plus ou moins obligé à la faire, répondit froidement le shérif. Mon Fils...il n'a plus était le même après que tu l'ai quitté. Il a sombré et j'ai crus sombrer avec lui.

-Shérif...

-NON...tu vas m'écouter ! Tu ne le sais pas mais ma femme est morte d'une maladie très rare, la démences fronto-temporale. Elle a souffert durant des années, dépression, cauchemars, paranoïa , agressivité... Certains symptômes similaire à l'hyperactivité qui affecte Stiles. Durant des semaines je me suis rongé les sens en me demandant si mon fils rechuter dans son TDAH ...mais aussi de la maladie de sa mère...qui est génétique.

Derek écoutait en se décomposant. Réalisant à quel point Stiles avait dut souffrir de son départ.

-Je me suis demandait durant un temps si je ne risquais pas de perdre mon fils dans les même atroces conditions que j'avais perdu la femme de ma vie., poursuivit le shérif la voix tremblante d'une colère contenue et les larmes au yeux. Tu as une idée de ce que ça fait pour un père de voir son enfant dépérir, ne plus manger, ne plus passer une nuit sans hurler ? Quand Stiles ma dit qu'il était gay et pour vous deux, nous avons aussi décider de ne plus aborder le sujet. J'étais trop soulagé pour le contrarier et puis ça n'avait plus d'importance.

-... Je suis désolé... dit Derek tout bas, sincèrement honteux et peiné d'avoir fait autant de mal.

-Tu peux l'être. Écoute Derek...je ne vais pas te condamner...tu es jeune tu as agis comme tu l'a fait pour une raison qui devait te sembler juste sur le moment. Je sais par quoi tu es passé, je sais que tu es quelqu'un qui a un bon fond...Mais je dois protéger Stiles et...depuis ton retour il rechute. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à quitter Beacon Hills mais je te demande de mettre les choses au point avec mon fils et de le laisser tranquille, d'accord.

-Shérif...je tiens à lui. J'ai merder...je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi mais je vous jure que je pensais agir pour son bien en partant.

Derek avait fait deux pas vers le shérif et le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un air d'une sincérité qui traversa l'homme de part en part.

-...Tu sais Derek...j'ai mentis à mon fils...Je savais déjà qu'il était gay...et je savais déjà pour vous deux et je n'ai rien dit parce que je comprenais que Stiles ait

besoin de temps, je pouvais comprendre que ce n'était pas une chose facile à dire même avec son bagou. Mais quand je l'ai découvert...j'étais en colère contre toi, contre lui. J'ai dut prendre sur moi pour ne pas vous tombez sur le dos stupides que vous êtes.

Le shérif avait avançait en direction de Derek en le pointant du doigt et avait monté d'un ton.

-Comment...

-J'ai beau être shérif je fait encore des ronde dans ma ville, ça me permet de garder le contact avec les gens, de voir qui arrive et qui part. Quelles boutiques s'installe et les quelles fermes. Je vérifie les abords des écoles et des hôpitaux, des cinéma et des cliniques...

Le shérif commença a raconter tout en fixant la baie vitré, se perdant doucement dans son souvenir, comme si il y était de nouveau. Ce jour ou alors qu'il patrouillé dans la rue en voiture, il avait aperçu son fils sortir d'un centre de dépistage, son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Et il avait suivit du regard son fils courir sur le trottoirs visiblement paniqué. Il avait voulut s'arrêter mais à ce moment il reconnus la Camaro de Derek qui attendait assis sur le capot, la tête basse et les épaule voûté, il pleurait. Égoïstement, le shérif soulagé, avait pensé que son fils avait soutenue son ami dans un moment délicat et que Derek venait d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais après quelques instant, alors que les deux jeunes hommes échangeaient quelques mots, ils sourirent tout de le deux de bonheur et le shérif respira de nouveau...pour une bref instant car ce fut à ce moment...

-...que je vous aient vus vous embrasser. C'est dingue comme à peine 300m de route en voiture peuvent vous semblait une éternité. Non contente que j'aurais put avoir un accident j'ai crus que mon fils avait choppé le sida, ensuite j'ai crus que c'était toi et finalement le temps que je comprenne que vous allier bien, je vous ai vus vous sauter dessus en pleine rue.

-Shérif...

-Tais toi ! Répond juste à ma question. Est ce que le risque venez de toi, de lui ou de vous deux ?

-...de moi...je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi Derek. Laisse mon fils tranquille. Je peux tout accepter, sauf que tu le mette en danger ou que tu le ré-entraîne dans le trou. Il a mis des semaines à aller mieux. Ne l'approche pas s'il te plaît.

Le shérif quitta le loft le cœur lourds pour rentrer retrouver Stiles qui ignorait totalement ce qui se jouait dans son dos.

Derek lui se laissa glisser le long d'une poutrelle pour atterrir par terre et pleurer de tristesse, de colère mais surtout de honte.


	11. Chapter 10

**~ Chapitre 10 ~**

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent Stiles passa de bons en mauvais jours. Il pouvait être d'une humeur joyeuse et égale, aller en cours sans rechigner et suivre ne cours non sans les parsemer de ses petites pointes de sarcasmes habituel qui faisait rire toute la classe comme il pouvait être distant et enfermé dans sa tête, ne semblant plus ressentir ni être à l'écoute du monde qui l'entourait. A cela s'ajouter parfois des coups de sang qui le faisait exploser d'une colère froide et qu'il regrettait dans la minute. Scott, Lydia, Alisson et même Liam et Mason commençait à sérieusement s'inquiétait pou lui et se demandaient souvent si ils devaient avertir le shérif du comportement de son fils.

Scott n'avait parlé à personne du retour de Derek, le jeune homme avait estimé qu'il s'agissait de la vie privé de Stiles et il culpabilisait déjà d'en avoir parlé à son père. Sur le coup cela lui avait semblé la solution adapté. Après avoir raccroché il s'en était voulu mais le mal était fait et il n'avait eu aucun échos de la situation depuis et n'osait pas en demandé. Personne n'avait vu ni entendue parler de Derek, Beacon Hills n'était certes pas un village mais ce n'était pas une mégapole non plus, depuis près de 1 mois, personne ne l'avait croisé, il y avait de bonne chance qu'il soit parti...enfin reparti se dit amèrement Scott qui contenait sa colère contre l'ex de son meilleurs ami. Un matin, Scott décida de juste arrêter de marcher sur des œufs avec Stiles, de redevenir l'ami qu'il avait toujours était. Il joua même un peu les idiot pour que Stiles ait le plaisir de lui faire des remarques. Il le charia sous la douche et lui dit ouvertement qu'il devrait aller faire un tour au Jungle avec Danny et de trouvé un proie.

-Une proie ? Non mais tu ma pris pour un loup ou quoi ?

-Ouais, exactement, tu dois te mettre en mode werewolf et chopper un gibier à te mettre sous la dent. Je sais que te veux pas parler de ..l'autre...mais bon sang Stiles tu vas avoir 18 ans, profite de la vie...en plus t'es gay, c'est pas plus facile pour vous de conclure un coup d'un soir normalement ? Demanda-t-il en élevant la voix d'une octave.

-Si, c'est vrai, c'est plus facile pour nous...les mecs sont en chien bien plus souvent que les filles donc statistiquement, on couche plus facilement c'est clair.

Danny c'était greffait à la conversation en entendant son nom..en fait en entendant « Jungle » il était déjà à l'écoute. Stiles redressa un sourcil mais ne moufta pas...il devait bien admettre qu'un peu de corps à corps pourrait le détendre...ce qu'il ne voulait pas c'était des émotions, ou du romantisme mais du sexe...pourquoi pas. Le week-end suivant, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent donc danser, boire et draguer. Ce dernier point n'était pas le fort de Stiles mais son charme et son coté innocent plaisait autour de lui et il trouva facilement un compagnon agréable pour passer la soirée. Le garçon, d'origine hispanique, Miguel, était grand et brun de peau, ses yeux noir très rieur était plein de charme et il se montra très gentil et doux avec Stiles. Il finir la nuit chez Miguel et Stiles partit au petit matin après qu'ils aient échangés leurs numéro.

Les jours qui suivirent furent chacun de plus en plus drôle plus léger, plus facile. Stiles pouvait encore désirait et être désirable. Il pouvait encore sourire et s'amuser...aimer il n'en était plus question mais la vie pouvait reprendre une certaine saveur.

Ce jour là, il faisait beau, nous étions en Mars et toute la végétation reprenait ses droits depuis quelques semaines. Les arbres bourgeonnaient et le sol se tapisser de fleurs sauvage. Les oiseaux accompagnait chaque heures de la journée et les insectes voletaient autour des gens. Cette journée était magnifique et Stiles c'était laissé gagné par l'atmosphère sereine et joyeuse qu'apportait les chauds rayons sur soleil. Installé autour d'une table extérieur à l'heure du déjeuner, la petite bande riait en ce moquant du coach et de son dernier cours d'économie tout en discutant de tout est de rien. Sorties, devoir, match, bouffe et amours...

-Lydia ne me dis pas que tu vas remettre ça avec Jackson ? S'exclama soudain Allisson.

La rousse redressa le nez et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

-Je ne sais pas encore, j'étudie toutes les possibilités qui s'offre à moi et je choisirait la meilleurs options. Répondit elle en croissant le regards de deux garçons qui passer par là et faisaient partie de sa listes de « possibilités » justement. Elle leurs sourie et la tablée ria de bon cœur.

-Tu es impitoyable, lui dit Mason en souriant gentiment.

-Et toi tu en es ou avec ton beau Corey ? Lui rétorqua Lydia.

-bof...nul part, ce mec et une véritable énigme. Il disparaît toujours quand je m'y attend le moins, à croire qu'il se cache dans les murs. C'est super frustrant... Depuis notre premier baiser...rien...pas un signe de vie...

Cette dernière phrase résonna douloureusement en Stiles. Mais le jeune homme avait décidé de ne pas se noyer dans le chagrin ou la colère et il passa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Mason en lui donnant un petit sourire de « je te comprend ». Mason avait beau n'avoir que 16 ans il était extrêmement mature et Stiles était fascinait par la facilité qu'avait le jeune garçon à être lui même, sans négociation ni faux semblant.

Le reste des cours se passa sans heurt et une fois 15h sonné, tous se regroupèrent dans la couloir enfin de prendre la direction de chez Scott. Ce soir était leurs soirée hebdomadaire commune, film et dîner, l'hôte cuisinant pour le reste de la petite meute.

-On mange de bon ce soir McCall ? Demanda Lydia bras dessus et dessous avec Stiles.

-On vas avoir droit à ses pâtes bollo je suis sûr, coupa Liam avant que Scott ne puisse répondre. Ce dernier referma la bouche bien vite sous les gentils rires moqueur de ses amis.

-Mais...vous verrez bien ! Finit par répondre Scott. Avant de pouvoir trouvé une nouvelle idée il fut stopper par Allisson qui c'était arrêter net devant lui. Tout le groupe en fit autant et resta silencieux en se tournant doucement vers Stiles. Le jeune homme était comme statufiait. Là, juste devant la sortie principale, Derek Hale se tenait appuyait à sa voiture. Sexy comme un diable personnifié dans sa veste de cuire et ses yeux camouflés derrière des lunettes de soleil, Derek ignorait les regards allumeurs des filles passant sous son nez et il redressa la tête quand il sentit des yeux posé sur lui.

Même si son regard était caché derrière les verres teinté, Stiles pouvait sentir l'intensité de ses yeux perçant se poser sur lui et cela éveilla bien malgré lui, une sensation trop familière chez le jeune homme. Une brûlure qui s'étendait dans son ventre et qu'il tentait de combattre.

Derek s'était redressé en le voyant mais il n'avait pas fait un pas. Venir ici était une folie, ce dit il. Depuis des semaines il avait tourné et retourné l'idée dans sa tête. A son arrivé il avait cherché la bonne façon de l'aborder et de s'excuser et puis le shérif lui avait rendu visite et tout avait changé. Derek avait prit conscience de la détresse dans laquelle il avait plongé Stiles en le quittant. Cela l'avait profondément perturbé. Jamais les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient évoquaient leurs sentiments ni l'avenir. Il vivaient leurs aventure en se laissant porté et en se cachant derrière une pseudo décontraction pour ne pas avoir à parler sérieusement de l'avenir. Aujourd'hui le mal qu'il avait infligé aussi bien à Stiles qu'a lui même lui laisser le goût amère de l'ironie dans la bouche. Si il avait était courageux et mature il aurait fait les chose mieux. En cherchant à respecter la volonté du shérif, Derek avait envisager de simplement repartir, vendre son immeuble et retourner à New-York ou son loft l'attendait toujours...ainsi que Lars. Pourtant rien n'i faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à prendre cette décision. Repartir c'était abandonner définitivement la possibilité de se faire pardonner, c'était détruire toute chance de vivre cette amour qu'il avait enfin comprit ressentir.

Après des semaines de questionnement, de nuit blanche et d'anxiété, une pulsion irrépressible de voir Stiles avait dominé toute rationalité chez l'artiste. Il avait sauté dans sa Camaro et avait roulé jusqu'au lycée en priant qu'il est cours, qu'il soit là et en arrivant sur le parking, la jeep était là. L'estomac de Derek avait fait un tour sur lui-même et le jeune homme s'était garé devant l'entré principale en de disant que de là, peu importe ou il sortira, il ne pourrait pas la rater.

Stiles fit un pas en avant mais Scott lui barra la route, imiter par Lydia qui posa une main sur son bras.

-Stiles ! Ne vas pas le voir ! Dit elle doucement.

-Pourquoi pas ? Scott ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que je méritais de savoir pourquoi il était partit comme ça ? Dit Stiles un peu froidement en fixant Scott droit dans les yeux.

-... Si...mais je...

-Si tu n'a pas de meilleurs arguments laissez moi passer tout les deux !

-Stiles ne le laisse pas t'embobiner surtout...dit Lydia en jetant un regard glacial en direction de Derek qui se sentit transpercer durant 1 secondes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...j'ai appris ma leçon.

Les deux adolescents s'écartèrent donc de Stiles et regardèrent ce dernier avancer lentement vers Derek, qui malgré son maintien sûr, n'en mener au fond pas bien large. Chaque pas de Stiles se faisait au rythme du pouls du plus vieux et Derek priait pour que ses joues ne change pas de couleur. Une fois a environ 1 m de distance. Stiles s'arrêta et fixa longuement Derek qui avait retiré ses lunettes.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, « normal en 3 mois idiot » se dit il et pourtant il lui semblant qu'ils avaient vécus leurs histoires il y a des années. Les deux hommes se détaillés. Stiles remarqua finalement une barbe plus longue qu'a l'accoutumé, plus négligeait que sexy. Il était un peu plus pâle et des erzatses de cernes laisser des traces sous ses yeux d'un vert toujours aussi captivant.

Stiles de son coté avait plutôt bonne mine ce réjouit Derek. Il n'avait pas besoin de preuve de sa tristesse. Cela lui aurait fait encore plus mal. Non au contraire il s'était étoffait. Ses cheveux était un peu plus long et il semblait...plus mûre à tout point de vue. Même sa garde robe semblait s'être ajusté à sa silhouette ce qui le mettait nettement en valeur. Derek déglutit et son genoux commença involontairement à tressauter, seul signe de son trouble que Stiles remarqua immédiatement. Il connaissait bien l'artiste pour savoir que quelle que soit la situation, jamais Derek Hale ne montrerait de faiblesse, les seule émotions qui affichait avec facilité étant le mépris, la colère ou son air de play-boy... sauf dans l'intimité, avec Stiles, Derek c'était montré authentique...ou presque. Finalement, Derek se lança le premier, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

-Salut Stiles.

-...salut..., répondit sobrement Stiles.

-Je...je suis désolé de débarqué comme ça...

-Tu es un habitué du fait...aller et venir sans prévenir je veux dire. L'ado était tranchant.

-...oui...je, écoute je voudrais qu'on puisse parler de tout ça, s'il te plaît ? Tu veux bien qu'...

-Pourquoi ? Le coupa Stiles en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

Derek resta silencieux.

-Pourquoi, dis moi ? Qu'est ce qu'on pourraient bien avoir à ce dire aujourd'hui, après tout ces mois ?

Derek ne trouvais toujours rien à dire. Que pouvait il dire ? Pouvait il se justifier ? Pouvait il le supplier ? Non et surtout pas ici.

-Tu ne me dois rien et je ne te forcerais pas. Si tu veux que je parte, je le ferais. Dis moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais.

Une colère sourde monta en Stiles. Il fit quelques pas en avant et se planta sous le nez de Derek, forçant celui-ci a redresser la tête qu'il avait basse.

-Tu feras ce que je veux hein ? Je ne te dois rien ! Tu crois vraiment que j'avais besoin que tu vienne jusqu'ici pour me dire ça. Tu crois que pendant les trois derniers mois je me suis dit que c'était ma faute ? Non, non Derek, je t'en ai toujours voulus à toi. Stiles contenait ses cris dans un voie rauque et sourde et dardé d'un regard de feu Derek. Parce que je savais que je n'y étais pour rien... même si ça m'a prit des semaines pour le comprendre en réalité... ajouta-t-il plus bas, les yeux plein de larmes de colère.

-...qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse...dis le moi...

Sans rien ajouter Stiles se redressa, lui jeta un dernier regard et partis en direction de sa voiture. Ses amis qui étaient rester en retrait depuis le début le suivirent sans jeter un regard à Derek a part Mason et Liam qui ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Et aussi Scott, qui s'arrêta près de lui.

-Laisse le en paix...

Trente minutes plus tard, toute la petite bande était installé dans le salon de Scott comme il était prévu. Scott et Allisson était en cuisine et les autres tentaient vainement de meubler la conversation sans évoquer les mecs, l'amour, le sexe ou les rupture...bref 70% des sujets qui occupe en général les adolescents. Lydia et Liam se chicanaient concernant le choix du film tandis que Mason faisait semblant de répondre à des sms, le tout en veillant tous du coin de l'œil sur Stiles qui était enfoncé dans un fauteuil et fixait le vide en réfléchissant d'un air intense que tous lui connaissait.

« Est-ce que j'aurais dut lui laisser une chance de s'expliquait ? Est-ce que je me suis montré infantile ? Pourquoi il est toujours à Beacon Hills ? Il avait l'air malade ! …. »

-rraaaah fait chier... souffla t il en se grattant la tête et en sortant de son fauteuil d'un bond pour aller dans la cuisine.

Scott tenait Allisson par la taille en lui faisait des petits bisous dans la cou tandis que la jeune fille malaxer une pâte entre ses doigts. Stiles retint un hoquet et tenta de prendre l'air le plus décontracter qu'il pouvait.

-Alors c'est toi qui nous invite, dit il à Scott en le pointant du doigt, mais c'est ta copine qui cuisine ?! Tricheur va !

-J'ai du changer de recette au cours de route voilà tout et Alli à proposer sont aide.

-Mouais...et que mange t on de bon Melle Argent ? Demanda Stiles en contournant l'îlot centrale et en allant respirer le parfum de la sauce qui mijotée dans une sauteuse sur le feu.

-Des Empanadas au bœuf, cela te convient ? Demanda l'adolescente sincèrement concerné.

-Purée oui, j'adore les empanadas. Ca sent super bon en plus Allisson. Tu veux de l'aide ?

Naturellement Stiles prit la cuillère et touilla doucement la viande qui mijoté avec des oignons, des poivrons et un peu de tomate. La cuisine était emplis de savoureuses odeurs et l'espace de cette soirée, Stiles voulait profiter de ses amis comme autrefois. Avant c'était seulement lui et Scot. Deux ados solitaires et impopulaires qui passait le plus claire de leurs temps à fantasmer su ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre en ce moment même...jouer à lacross et surtout avoir un vrai groupe d'amis, sincère et gentils. Stiles voyait son meilleurs ami épanoui et amoureux et cela le réjouissait sincèrement. Scott s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui et Stiles se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir était plus soutenant dans sa relation avec Allisson. Il devait arrêter de laisser ses amis s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils étaient tous ensemble, Lydia, Mason et Liam discuter vivement dans la salon, Scott flirtais avec sa copine et Stiles tourner la farce, le tous sur un fond de musique et de rire légers et naïfs. Une soirée parfaite, que rien ne viendrait gâcher.

-Ca manque d'un peu d'épices ! Déclara ce dernier en goûtant la farce.

-Fais toi plaisir Stilinski, ria Allisson joyeusement tandis que Scott la chatouillait toujours de ses bisous. Le jeune homme avait compris qu'il devait être naturel et cesser de marcher sur des œufs, rien n'agacer plus Stiles que de faire pitié, il était peut être le clown de service parfois, mais il était aussi fier. Si il avait voulut qu'on le ménage, il ne serait pas venue ce soir.

-Ok Chef ! Et Stiles commença à se servir dans le placards à épices, ajoutant à son gré, avait coriandre, cumin et piment. Une fois la farce à son goût, le jeune homme alla commencer à façonner les premiers Empanadas que Allisson avait étaler soigneusement.

Une fois le tout cuit, la citronnade maison sortie du frigo et la montagne de guacamole et de tortillas mis dans des bols, les six jeunes gens purent se réunir autour de la table base du salon et manger, rire et continuer de se disputer sur quel film serait à l'honneur dans la soirée.

La semaine suivante, Derek tourna comme un lion en cage dans son loft. Le jeune homme avait revécus la rencontre avec Stiles nuits et jours. Le regard vide et glacial que Stiles avait posé sur lui le hanté. Un après midi, alors qu'il s'était lancé dans une nouvelle séance de collage, l'interphone flambant neuf de son loft retentit. Le bruit fit légèrement sursauter Derek qui n'avait jamais aucune visite. Personne ne savait ou il vivait hormis l'agent immobilier et le shérif. Le jeune homme bondit de son tabouret et alla ouvrir le cœur battant. Il se regarda dans le miroir accroché au dessus du divan et eu une légère panique. Il avait une tête de déterrer. Ses yeux était injecter de sang par ses trop courte nuits, sa barbe dépasser la longueur décente et il ne voulait même pas penser à l'odeur qu'il devait dégager. Après avoir prié furtivement pour que Stiles se soit procurer son adresse auprès de son père il se voyait à présent prié pour que ce ne soit que l'agent immobilier sur lequel il pourrait décharger sa frustration.

Deux coup résonnèrent à sa porte d'acier et quand il la fit coulisser Derek resta sous le choc.

-Ben alors Hale, tu as perdu la capacité de langage en revenant sur la cote ouest ?

-Lars ! Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Demanda le brun réellement surpris mais étrangement heureux de voir le grand blond.

-Tu me laisse entrer avant toute chose ou pas ?

Sveinsson n'attendit pas le réponse et passa sous le nez de Derek qui referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je vois que tes goût on pas énormément évoluer en matière de déco !

-mouais...bon alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai tendance à faire quelques démarche quand un ami disparaît sans laisser de trace, quitte son hôtel, ne répond pas au téléphone, ni aux emails. Que veux tu je suis comme ça ? Répondit Lars sur un ton sarcastique qui fit presque sourire Derek...décidément le sarcasme devait le brancher.

-Ouais..je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de me déconnecter du monde.

-Oui ça j'avais bien compris...le suicide est une façon plutôt radical de se déconnecter justement.

-Mais arrête j'en suis pas là.

-Tu t'es bien regarder ces derniers...dernières semaines. Tu fait peur à voir Hale.

Le grand blond le regarder des pieds à la tête, Derek portait son éternel tenue de travail il, jogging et débardeur, pied nus. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés et ne semblait pas de première fraîcheur, signe qu'il passé sûrement aussi bien ses jours que ses nuits dedans depuis un certain temps. Il était amaigri, les yeux rouge et cerné. Il semblait misérable. N'importe qui ne le connaissant pas un minimum pourrait penser qu'il était à deux doigt du geste fatal. Et a bien y réfléchir personne ne le connaissait vraiment pas même lui se dit Lars.

-Bon...c'est bon. Je vais bien. Et comment tu as eu mon adresse au fait ?

-J'ai appelé le bureau du shérif du comté.

-T'as quoi ? Sécriat Derek.

-Ben oui tu voulait que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Ils ont était super, c'est même le shérif en personne qui ma répondu. Ils ne donnent pas se genre d'infos en général mais il m'a dit que pour toi il faisait une exception et que je devais le tenir au courant.

Derek rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Un poids énorme s'abattit sur lui.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir mec. Tu es vraiment pâle. Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? Ou cette semaine? Tu as pris des truc ? Tu as l'air complètement défoncé Derek.

-C'est bon, je vais bien je t'ai dit. Je suis juste crever, j'ai bosser une partie de la nuit.

Derek désigna l'ouverture sur le mur à gauche en entrant dans le loft. En effet Derek avait fait une immense ouverture dans le mur pour joindre directement l'appart voisin qui lui servait d'atelier. Sveinsson entra dans les lieux et découvrir que la collection de peinture avait encore grandit. Il se tourna vers Derek avec un regard légèrement horrifier par une tel obsession. Derek lui ne le regardait même pas, le jeune homme brun fixé le sol l'air épuisé. De 18 la collection en comptait au moins 10 toiles de plus et la pièce principale avait encore légèrement changeait.

-Bon Hale tu vas aller prendre une douche tu es dégueu ! La voix de Lars avait claqué sans appel dans l'immensité du loft. Il marcha vers Derek et le força à se mettre debout. Je présumé que tu as l'eau et du savon non ?! Alors vas te décrasser je t'emmène manger.

Derek savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de discuter et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'en avait même pas la force. Il partis a petit pas vers la salle de bain .

-Je vais faire aéré pendant ce temps ça sens le fennec ici...

Derek se déshabillât et entra sous le jet d'eau chaude. Le jeune homme réalisa à ce qu'il en était réduit. Lui qui jamais au grand jamais n'avait laisser qui que se soit lui parler sur ce ton et lui dicter sa conduite avait perdu jusqu'à sa hargne et même sa fieré. Il n'avait plus que son travail. Mais peu importe à quel point crée le rendez heureux, les œuvres ne vous rende pas cet amour elles. Il réalisa ça avec douleur. Peut-être que sa vie n'avait plus de valeur finalement...


	12. Chapter 11

**~Chapitre 11~**

-Alli ! ALLI ! Regarde c'est lui dont je te parlais...

Toute la tablée se retourna en direction d'un jeune homme désigné par Lydia à sa meilleure amie. L'interpellée pencha la tête d'un air appréciateur, ce qui eu pour réaction de faire grogner Scott vers qui elle retourna aussitôt un sourire réconfortant. Mason émit un petit « huummm » plus que compréhensible et même Liam dut reconnaître que ce mec était plutôt pas mal. Quand Stiles arriva à la table pour déjeuner avec ses amis comme chaque midi il les trouva donc tous en pleine contemplation.

-… Si c'était un chien il pourrait sentir une attaque massive de phéromones venir de cette table...vous êtes pathétiques.

-La ferme Stilinski ! Lui lâcha Liam.

-Depuis quand tu t'interresse aux mecs Dunbar ? Répliqua son aîné.

-C'est pas le cas ! J'étudie la concurrence .

-Ben la concurrence en question préfère les services trois pièces si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Tout le groupe se retourna vers lui interrogatif. Stiles n'avait plus parlé de Derek depuis un bout de temps et semblait avoir définitivement tourné la page. Le jeune homme souriait sincèrement, faisait des blagues et ne semblait plus éteint comme les mois précédent. Cela réjouissait ses amis. Pour autant personne ne le pousser à retrouver quelqu'un, il lui laissait tous la liberté de ses mouvements.

-Je l'ai vu au Jungle samedi dernier introduire sa langue dans la gorge du barman alors...

-ANDY ? sursauta Mason.

-Affirmatif...

Les deux jeunes gays semblait se comprendre et Stiles hochait de la tête comme pour saluer l'exploit du nouveau.

-Bon dieu il a une de ces veine !

-J'en déduis que « Andy » est une cible de choix. Dit Lydia.

-LA cible, affirmèrent les deux jeunes homme d'une seule voix.

La jolie rousse pinça sa bouche en un petit cul de poule adorable et Liam roula des yeux consterné.

-Non mais Andy est un espèce de gros m'a tu vu taillé en V qui pense que ses yeux bleu et son sourire impeccable lui ouvre tout les lits.

-...c'est ça l'idée en effet !Répondit Mason qui dévisager de nouveau le grand jeune homme situé à quelques mètre qui lisait tranquillement sur un banc en ne semblant pas vouloir être déranger.

Stiles observait à la dérobé l'objet de l'attention du jour. Il était grand, mince, la mâchoire bien dessiner, les épaules plutôt large lui donnait un air solide malgré sa minceur. Ses cheveux oscillant entre le blond et le châtain était élégamment entretenue par une coupe courte et sobre. Ses quelques boucles surmontant sa tête pourrait lui donnait un air angélique mais ses yeux d'un bleu azuréen et le petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait parfois témoigner d'une personnalité sarcastique et vive d'esprit. Il était beau Stiles devait bien le reconnaître, il avait d'ailleurs admiré le jeune homme de loin en boîte la semaine précédente puis avait abandonné toutes espoir en le voyant flirter avec les plus beau garçons présent avant de finir avec le fameux Andy. Il ne jouaient clairement pas dans la même catégorie... le beau Derek Hale n'avait était qu'un coup de chance...enfin si l'on peut dire.

Toute à ses réflexions, le jeune garçons n'avait pas réaliser qu'il fixer toujours intensément le nouveau quand celui-ci sentant la piqûre d'un regard redressa la tête dans sa direction. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne brise le contact en se replongeant dans son livre l'air impassible.

La petite troupe était rester silencieusement observatrice et échangea un regard complice et soulagé en voyant Stiles montrer de l'intérêt à une nouvelle personne.

Les jours qui suivirent la vie s'écoula sans qu'aucun changement ne laisse présager un rapprochement entre les deux garçons et chacun retourna à son petit train train. Isaac Lahey, le nouveau n'était ni très prolixe ni très sociable apparemment. Il avait rejoint l'équipe de Lacross mais n'ouvrait la bouche que pour répondre au coach et à son téléphone qui sonner régulièrement. Des rencards a ce que comprirent Scott et Liam. Encore un playboy. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de ça, finalement il valait mieux que ce Lahey ne s'intéresse pas à leur ami.

Le vendredi soir, Mason, Danny et Stiles décidèrent d'aller faire une tour au Jungle, fidèles à leurs désormais habitude. Vêtue avec élégance mais décontraction, Danny en jean bleu nuit et en chemise bleue ciel qui mettait en valeur son teint hawaïen, Mason lui portait un pantalon coupe droite noir et une chemise vert bouteille ouverte sur un près du corps blanc et Stiles lui avait opté pour un pantalon sable et une chemise sans col blanche dont il laissa les deux premier bouton ouvert sur sa gorge. Une fois après avoir salué les videurs, les trois amis allèrent commander à boire au bar en faisant un petit signe à Andy. Le beau barman savait bien que leurs cartes d'identités étaient fausses mais les garçons étaient de bon clients, régulier qui ne buvaient jamais plus que de raison et ne crée pas de problèmes alors il fermer les yeux. Armés de leurs trois bières, le groupe aussi disparate que mignon commença à prendre la température de la soirée. Ils ne venaient pas forcément pour draguer mais aussi pour danser et se changer les idées. Mais ce soir la chance sourit à Danny qui se fit très vite invité par un beau blond à danser tandis que Mason reçu un texto de Corey qui lui demander à le voir de l'autre coté de la boite. Stiles de retrouva donc seul au bar à siroter sa bière. Le temps s'écoula lentement pour le jeune homme qui n'avait aucune envie de danser et qui ne prêtait attention à personne d'autre que ses amis. Ce soir il voulait juste boire un verre entre potes mais les plans avait visiblement changé pour les deux autres.

En se retournant pour s'appuyer au comptoir ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec un regard bleue venant de l'autre coté du bar. Isaac le regardait de loin et lui fit un petit signe de tête en redressant sa bière. Stiles répondit d'un hochement de menton puis replongea dans sa bière sans rien attendre en retour quand une voix résonna à ses cotés.

-Salut.. Stiles c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme était venue s'asseoir à ses coté l'air pacifique.

-C'est ça.

Isaac hocha de la tête en avalant une gorgée de sa bière et se retourna de nouveau vers le fils du shérif en le fixant. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop si devait être flatté ou curieux. Une chose était sur il n'était pas intimidé. Même si le jeune homme face à lui était indubitablement sexy et le savait, même si il avait un charisme qui le faisait se démarqué des autre homme présent Stiles avait l'habitude des homme à la présence et à l'aura imposante.

-Tu es venue avec Danny c'est ça ? Le questionna Lahey.

-Oui et Mason. Répondit Stiles en tentant de retrouver du regard un des ses camarades de viré.

Isaac eu un regard interrogatif a l'évocation de ce dernier nom.

-Il a un an de moins que nous. Noir, de taille moyenne, toujours le sourire et coller à Dunbar comme une seconde peau.

-Oh luiii..ok je vois...il est mignon. Isaac sourit en buvant à nouveau. Mais pas mon type.

-Tu as plus du genre Danny je parie. Rétorqua Stiles en l'imitant et avalant une longue gorgée.

-Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

Isaac c'était tournée franchement vers Stiles en lui posant la question. La conversation prenait forme entre eux mais pour un premier contact elle était étrangement personnel ce dit Stiles qui répondit malgré tout.

-Danny est le genre de tout le monde. Faudrait être difficile tu ne crois pas ? Non seulement il est beau mais en plus c'est un type super. Et puis j'ai vu le genre de mecs qui t'aborde...ajouta Stiles en jetant un petit regard vers Andy qui derrière son bar regarder du coin de l'œil vers Isaac.

Celui-ci sourit en suivant le regard de Stiles et se redressa en riant doucement faisant apparaître une fossette qui donna à Stiles un petit frisson le long de l'échine.

-C'est vrai...je reconnais qu'il est sexy..et très sympa.

-Mais ?

-Pas de mais. Ça ne suffit juste pas toujours...enfin tout dépend de ce que l'on recherche.

Isaac resta sur cette touche mystérieuse et fini sa bière imité par Stiles qui tentait de cerner ce nouveau personnage qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Soudain deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules le faisant sursauter et il se retourna pour trouver Mason bras dessus dessous avec Corey. Les deux garçons étaient tous sourire et semblaient avoir mis un terme a une situation complexe qui duré depuis trop longtemps. Cela fit plaisir à Stiles de voir son ami visiblement heureux.

-Je voulais juste de prévenir que je rentrer avec Corey donc ne me chercher pas.

-Vous partez déjà ? Questionna Stiles.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront une meilleurs façon d'occuper leurs soirée, se permit de glisser Isaac en faisant rougir Corey.

-Désolé Stiles, on s'appel ok.

Et le couple se sauva en faisant un signe vers la piste en direction de Danny qui dansait toujours et de plus en plus collé serré avec son blond.

-On dirait que tu vas rentrer seul ce soir, ajouta Isaac en sous entendant clairement que Dany allait lui aussi prendre la poudre d'escampette avec son compagnon.

-Qui te dit que je vais pas me trouver quelqu'un moi aussi ? Tu pense que j'ai aucune chance c'est ça ? S'emporta Stiles en se demandant lui même pourquoi il le prenait si à cœur. Il ne connaissait même pas ce mec, peu lui importait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

-J'ai n'ai rien insinuer de la sorte...répondit calmement le plus grand en fixant Stiles droit dans les yeux l'air le plus sérieux sur le visage, démentant avec un réelle sincérité ce qu'avait pu croire Stiles. Tu es assis ici depuis plus de une heure, tu ne parle à personne. Tu as même ignoré certains gars sur lesquels bien peu cracherait, j'en déduit donc que tu n'est pas venue pour chopper un mec.

Stiles dut admettre que c'était vrai

-Je te parle à toi !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un silencieux regard durant une bonne minute ce qui dans l'assourdissante musique semblât une scène plutôt étrange.

-Je ne t'ai pas vraiment laisser le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, rétorqua Stiles qui depuis ses dernier déboire c'était promis de ne plus laisser rien ni personne influencer sa vie sans qu'il ne le décide.

-Je ne sais pas..peut-être bien... Répondit pensivement Isaac avant d'ajouter : Tu reprend une bière ?

-Euh...ouais, ouais merci. Et toi alors, tu es seul ce soir, ce n'est pas courant de ce que j'ai pus constater ces dernières semaines.

-Je ne suis pas seul, fut la seule réponse de son camarade qui entama sa nouvelle bière en tendant la sienne à Stiles.

L'hyperactif but à la bouteille en regardant en coin Lahey en se posant beaucoup de question sur ce garçon mystérieux et qui pourtant ne lui donnait pas mauvaise impression. Les Stillinski se targuaient d'être d'excellent juge de la nature humaine...en général et Isaac Lahey intrigué Stiles mais ne le rebutait pas. Son petit aire suffisant pouvait l'agacer mais pour autant il ne voyait pas en lui un danger.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Danny vint lui aussi le saluer, non sans jeter un regard curieux sur le duo que formait Stiles et Isaac. Le bel hawaïen partit avec Jacob, le blond incendiaire qui ne l'avait pas quitter de la soirée.

Le fils du shérif finit lui même pas donner signal de son départ imminent. Isaac ne le retint pas, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et commanda un nouveau verre à Andy qui s'approcha tout sourire une fois Stiles éloigner et Isaac se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelques choses à l'oreille qui semblât ravir le barman.

Le lundi suivant au lycée Stiles ce surprit à chercher dans la foule des élèves le jeune homme avec qui il avait discuté deux jours plus tôt. La matinée passa sans qu'il ne le croise et ce fut donc avec un léger pincement de déception que le jeune homme attaqua son premier cours de l'après midi.

-Stillinski, McCall, vous aller changer de place.

Les deux interpeller sursautèrent en commençant à râler contre cette décision inexpliqué et qui leurs semblaient de la plus grande injuste. Le prof laissa tomber un gros livre sur son bureau et leurs intima le silence.

-Tout d'abord vous êtes deux intarissable pipelettes que j'ai le plus grand plaisir à voir séparer, ensuite et bien que cela me coûte de devoir l'admettre, Mr S McCall c'est avéré plutôt qualifié dans cette noble matière que ce trouve être la chimie cette dernière année...et ceux malgré ses nombreuses absence injustifiés et son manque cruel de discipline scolaire.

Stiles regarda son ami avec un petit air de reproche caché derrière un sourire sarcastique.

-Mais euh...Mr quel rapport avec les résultat de Scott ? Demanda-il cherchant tout prétexte pour ne pas être séparer de son ami.

-C'est moi qui est demandé a changé de binôme de labo en fait !

La voix qui s'était élevé d'un bureau un rang devant eux fit se redresser les deux garçons. Il s'agissait d'Isaac que Stiles n'avait même pas vue s'installer tant les négociations avec le professeur l'avait occupé. Les deux amis fixèrent donc le jeune homme d'un air surpris, lui affichait, au contraire, un petit sourire satisfait et triomphant.

Stiles resta silencieux et devant l'air déterminé du professeur Scott décida d'obtempérer. Il se leva donc en donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami et alla échanger sa place avec Isaac Lahey qui attendait déjà debout avec ses livres de cours.

-Mr Lahey est un excellent élève et je suis sûr que Mr Stillinski profitera au mieux des ses compétences.

Stiles se redressa d'un bond en cherchant une bonne répartie pour contrer ce qu'il crut être plein de sous entendu. Scott lui lança d'ailleurs un petit regard en coin qui confirma ses craintes. Finalement ce dernier se retrouva à coté de Belinda Rickson une piètre élève, très gentille mais sans aucune énergie qui avait fini par avoir raison d'Isaac et de sa pédagogie plus que limité. Celui-ci n'aimait pas beaucoup parler par obligation et devoir reprendre sans cesse ce qu'il disait parce que Belinda n'avait simplement pas pris la peine de sortir de ses pensées l'agacée au plus au point il avait donc demandé à son professeur de changé de bînome et avait dit qu'il accepterait n'importe qui d'autre, même Stilinski si c'était nécessaire. Le prof avait donc prit la balle au bond et Isaac avait quitté la classe satisfait de son petit coup d'échec plutôt bien joué.

Pour une raison que lui même ne s'expliquer pas vraiment l'hyperactif l'attiré plus que de raison et après avoir brièvement discuter avec lui il se sentait une certaine connexion avec lui. Et il était également temps que le jeune homme se fasse quelques « amis » dans cette ville.

-Salut ! Dit il en s'asseyant aux cotés de Stiles.

-'lut ! Répondit l'autre toujours un peu confus de la situation.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Malgré la surprise et la contrariété d'être séparé de son meilleurs ami, le jeune homme ne pouvait nié qu'au fond de lui il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à avoir Isaac près de lui. Il put le détailler de plus près en plein jour pour la première fois. A sa mâchoire bien dessiner, ses boucles blond/châtain et ses yeux bleu s'ajouter un nez aquilin et un grain de peau fin et pâle. Son menton était volontaire mais pas carré, ses fossettes qui creuser ses joue quand il affichait satisfaction ou perplexité lui donnait un air terriblement sexy. Et comble de tout, il sentait terriblement bon. Stiles ressentit ses entrailles se tordre d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des mois. Un désir, une attraction pur pour quelqu'un. Ses quelques flirts ou aventures d'une nuit n'avait était que des échappatoires et une façon de satisfaire un instinct poussé par le dépit.

Isaac Lahey éveillé son désir pour lui même. C'est lui, ce qu'il était qui faisait de l'effet à Stiles et l'envie dans ce genre de situation était beaucoup plus grande et plus dur à contrôler car elle n'envahissait pas que le corps mais aussi l'esprit.

Le grand jeune homme à ses coté était resté stoïque tout le temps ou Stiles l'avait détaillé puis finit par tourner vers lui un sourire satisfait et légèrement lubrique en même temps.

-Alors, tu apprécie ce que tu voix ?

-Hein ! sursautta Stiles son coude dérapant de la table.

Isaac sourit franchement, d'un sourire doux et sincère et Stiles se prit à penser que derrière sa façade de beau gosse au dehors froid, et playboy se cachait un être tendre et probablement seul. Soudain, le jeune homme fut frapper par sa propre pensé. Froid, playboy, sarcastique, secret, tendre et souriant...tout ce qui décrivait Derek Hale .Bien sur ils étaient différents, les sensations en leurs présence l'un de l'autre était différentes et il était difficile de comparer Derek à qui que ce soit mais il en était de même pour Isaac qui avait le sarcasme et l'impertinence en plus. Il possédait lui aussi cette aura, ce magnétisme qui les rendaient dangereusement attractifs et ils en étaient clairement conscient. Bien que leurs personnalités puisse être différentes, ils avait assez de similitudes pour freiner Stiles. Le garçon détourna la tête et décida qu'il devait lutter contre cette attraction.

-Bon si on bossaient ! Répondit donc l'adolescent en ce plongeant dans ces livres au regret d'Isaac.

Le reste de l'heure fut consacrer à l'étude des molécules et autre atome qui ne passionné absolument pas le fils du shérif mais qui n'avait pas le moindre secret pour Isaac. Une fois la sonnerie retentit ce dernier tenta d'amorcer à nouveau la conversation avec Stiles et celui ci esquiva habillement en allant rejoindre Scott prétextant un entraînement. Une fois près de son ami il l'agrippa par l'épaule et le tira hors de la salle comme sil il avait le feu au fesses.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Stiles ?

-Rien j'en ai juste marre de cette classe et de ce prof, il jubilait de nous séparer tu l'a pas vu ? Dit celui-ci en traversant le couloir un peu trop vite pour que cela semble naturel. McCall décida de ne pas commenter et suivit son ami non sans jeter un dernier regard sur la silhouette de Isaac qui ranger tranquillement ses affaires. Scott sentait bien qu'il y avait quelques choses mais il n'osa pas en parler à Stiles. Le sujet des relations amoureuses était devenue, non pas tabou mais en tout cas délicates à aborder avec celui qui c'était si difficilement remis de sa dernière histoire d'amour.

Le lendemain, Isaac l'attendait adossé à son cassier un petit sourire confiant au lèvre. Stiles ralentis en le voyant là et Scott, jamais très loin se demanda s'il devait rester ou laisser les deux garçons seuls.

-Salut. Isaac ! Dit celui-ci en tendant une main franche et sincère à Scott qui la serra.

-Scott. Salut. Tu te plais à Beacon Hills ?

Scott ne savait pas qui dire d'autre tant il avait pris au dépourvu par cette entré en matière décontracté et naturel.

-Ça peut aller. On a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se présenter avant donc...voilà qui est fait. Et puis il est temps que j'apprenne à connaître notre capitaine non !?

Lahey avait ajouter cette dernière phrase en jetant un regard en biais à Stiles.

Ce dernier se mit une grand claque mentale. Prétexter un entraînement la veille alors qu'Isaac faisait partie de l'équipe non mais qu'elle abrutis, ce dit il.

-Oui, Scott et moi on s'est fait un petit entraînement entre nous hier justement, tentant de rattraper la situation sous le regard circonspect de Scott qui après un instant de surprise non dissimulé acquiesça de la tête.

-Je vois... Scott ça te dérange si je te demande 2 min pour discuter avec Stiles en privé ? Demanda le grand blond qui retenez un sourire amusé.

Stiles tentait d'envoyer autant de signaux possible à Scott, roulant des gros yeux et hochant du menton, fronçant les sourcils, mais ce dernier répondit « oui » sans vraiment trouver pourquoi refuser sans sembler impolie. Il s'éloigna donc en direction du reste de leurs petit groupe qui s'était amassé un peu plus loin vers les casiers des filles.

-Depuis quand Stiles parle au nouveau ? Demanda Lydia qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les détailler sans honte.

-Je sais pas trop...

-Ils ont fait connaissance au Jungle samedi dernier, répondit Mason qui tenait Corey par la taille amoureusement.

-Vraiment !? Ils ont flirté ? Demanda la rousse curieuse.

-Je crois pas, enfin qui c'est je suis partis le premier mais de ce que j'ai vu il ont juste but une bière en discutant tranquillement, faudrait demandé à Dany il est partit après moi.

Le petit groupe continua d'observer le couple au loin qui ne semblait pas vraiment faire de progrès.

-Écoute Stiles je vais pas tourner autour du pot. J'aimerais bien t'inviter a boire un verre ou manger un morceau un jour. Ça te tente ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier sur la défensive, toujours surpris quand un beau garçon lui montrait de l'intérêt autre que sexuel. Le sexe entre mecs c'était simple, primitif et libérateur. Et il savait qu'il avait un genre qui pouvait plaire parfois. Mais l'intérêt pour sa personne lui semblait toujours une chose improbable.

-Parce que j'aimerais bien apprendre à mieux te connaître, voilà tout.

Isaac semblait à l'aise et sincère, les deux mains glissé dans les poches de son jean.

-Tu ne manque pourtant pas de possibilités à ce que je sache. Lui dit Stiles encore méfiant .

Isaac eu ce petit sourire en coin qui fait frissonner Stiles.

-Je ne te parle pas de sexe Stiles...pas encore. C'est toi que je veux connaître, qui est Stiles Stilinski et comment tu peux être aussi captivant et agaçant à la fois.

Voilà qui était nouveau pour le jeune homme. Que risquait il à accepter finalement. On ne pouvait pas détruire ce qu'il l'était déjà. Et son cœur était bel et bien encore en morceaux. Mais les quelques pièce recoller réclamer leurs dose de tendresse comme n'importe quel être humain normal. Stiles avala sa salive, réfléchi encore une minute sans que le grand blond ne le pousse et finalement il redressa le nez et dit :

-Ok. Allons prendre un verre vendredi.

Les deux garçons échangèrent leurs numéro sous l'œil anxieux de la petite meute toujours au aguets. Finalement Isaac s'éloigna en souriant et la troupe se rua sur Stiles.

-Alors ?

-Vous aller sortir ensemble ?

-Il te plaît ? Il est sexy !

Tous ou presque y allaient de leurs commentaires enthousiastes ce qui fit plutôt sourire leurs ami.

-On se calme les enfants ! On vas juste aller pendre un verre et ...faire connaissance, ajouta t il avec un petit sourire satisfait qui rendit tellement heureux ses amis, particulièrement Scott qui ne pouvait dire à quel point retrouver son ami épanouie et joyeux le rendait heureux.

Le soir même, Stiles se demanda s'il devait en parler à son père. Celui-ci s'était montrer tellement ouvert et d'un support sans faille durant ses derniers mois que les deux hommes avaient développer une complicité encore plus forte et c'était sans aucune gène que l'adolescent sortait en boite très ouvertement. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à lui raconter ses aventures mais le fait de pouvoir être lui même était tellement libérateur qu'il ne se censuré pas non plus. Le shérif lui même se surprenait à commenter le physiques d'homme à la télévision ou croisé dans la rue, il avait même tenter de lui obtenir un rendez-vous avec le fils de sa blanchisseuse dont il pensait qu'il serait très bien assortie à son fiston.

Les stilinski père et fils attablé débattaient du dernier match de base-ball de la saison quand son père lui demanda innocemment si Stiles avait des projet pour le week-end.

-Ben...euh, ouais justement...j'ai un rendez-vous vendredi.

-Ah oui ?! Quelqu'un que je connais ? Demanda son père en prenant une autre bouché de petits pois.

-C'est pas le fils de ta lingère si c'est la question papa.

-Dommage, Josh est vraiment un garçon bien. Répondit son père un peu dépité en reprenant une nouvelle bouchée.

-C'est un nouveau au lycée.

Stiles tentait de contenir son enthousiasme mais il devait admettre que la perspective de ce prochain rencard l'enthousiasmer. Cela dut ce voir car le shérif posa sa fourchette.

-Et ce nouveau à un nom ?

-Isaac. Il fait aussi partie de l'équipe depuis peu.

-Ben c'est super fils. J'espère que tu passera une bonne soirée alors, lui répondit son père en un sourire sincère.

Mais Noah Stilinski dut se mordre pour ne pas ajouter « assure toi que c'est quelqu'un de bien cette fois » . Il ne voulais pas faire culpabiliser son fils et il ne voulait surtout pas que celui ci se ferme à l'amour.

Quand le vendredi soir arriva Stiles était plus excité et anxieux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il n'avait jamais eu de « réel » rendez-vous galant avant ça. Ses sorties avec Derek se limitait à des soirées cachés dans son motel, ils étaient devenue amants et puis voilà. Jamais Derek n'avait eu à le draguait et lui faire plaisir pour l'avoir. Et le dealer n'en parlons pas. D'ailleurs Stiles émit un soupir de soulagement en se souvenant que ce dernier avait était condamné à 3 ans de prison ferme et n'avait pas parlé d'eux. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre lui demandant pardon et lui demandant également de ne jamais rien dire afin de protéger sa réputation et sa sécurité. Stiles lui avait brièvement répondu que c'était d'accord et qu'il lui souhaitait de changé de vie une fois sortie de prison. Cet épisode de sa vie était donc clos, il pouvait désormais se consacrer a une vie plus heureuse et sereine.

Le jeune homme portait un t,shirt manche longue kaki dont il roula les manche au ¾ et déboutonna les 2 premier bouton, un jean noir et une pair de boots. Décontracté mais un brin sexy, il ne voulait pas qu 'Isaac pense que c'était dans la poche mais pas non plus qu'il pense qu'il ne faisait aucune effort. Il se parfuma légèrement et coiffa ses cheveux bien coupé en hauteur avec un peu de gel. Le sms disait de retrouver Isaac devant le pub « After ». Quand Stiles gara sa jeep il se demanda si il devait recontacter l'autre jeune homme, si il allait l'attendre ? Mais il n'eut pas à se questionner longtemps. Devant le bar, Isaac attendait déjà. Vêtue d'un jean noir, d'un t,shirt crème et d'une veste en cuir il avait un coté James Dean qui plut immédiatement à Stiles. C'était agréable de savoir qu'on attendait pour vous. Il rejoignit donc son nouvel ami. Les deux garçon ne se connaissaient pas assez pour se prendre dans les bras mais une simple poignée de main aurait paru étrange vu qu'il était en rendez-vous. Ils optèrent donc d'un commun instinct d'une accolade au niveau de l'avant bras et de l'omoplate, virile mais intime. Isaac ouvrit le porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Stiles qui étouffa un sourire et rentra. Ils allèrent s'installer au fond de la salle, a une table ronde entouré de deux chaises face à face. La lumière était tamisé, un groupe d'instrument à cordes jouer dans le coin droit sur la petite scène, une contrebasse donné le rythme jazzy à l'ensemble. Les murs étaient recouvert de photos retraçant l'histoire du pub depuis les année 50. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, cosy et intimiste.

-Je suis né dans cette ville et c'est la première fois que je met les pieds ici, s'extasia Stiles en regardant autour de lui ravi.

-Vraiment ? Moi j'adore, je viens assez régulièrement.

Stiles ne peut retenir une pensé qu'il exprima tout haut .

-Je ne suis donc pas ton premier rencards que tu amène ici, dit il un peu déçu au fond de lui.

Isaac releva un sourcil et esquissa un sourire.

-Je viens souvent c'est vrai...mais je n'ai jamais amené un rencard ici..pour la simple raison que tu es mon premier depuis mon arrivé en ville. J'aime juste le jazz et je sais l'apprécier même seul. Mais j'avoue qu'a deux...c'est pas mal du tout.

Le blond regardait Stiles dans les yeux un air de total sincérité sur le visage. Pourquoi mentirait il après tout, il ne se caché pas de ses succès au Jungle, ce n'est pas comme si il se faisait passer pour un ange non plus.

-Oh...ok. Merci alors, ajouta Stiles en rougissant légèrement dans la pénombre ambiante.

Une serveuse leurs apporta la carte et les deux jeunes hommes commandèrent un repas léger, salade de poulet pour Stiles et un feuilleté au saumon pour Isaac. Ils ne purent pas commander d'alcool et se contentèrent donc d'eau ou de thé glacé.

-Si tu aime le vin, on pourraient aller en boire un verre chez moi plus tard...sans arrière pensés, proposa Isaac en avalant son plat.

-Euh, pourquoi pas oui, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en vin mais je veux bien goûter.

-Super...

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent les garçons discutèrent de tout et de rien, de l'ancien lycée d'Isaac en passant par le métier de shérif du père de Stiles. Ils évitèrent scrupuleusement de parler de leurs passé amoureux. Certains sujets de devrait jamais être abordé lors d'un premier rencard.

Le groupe mis une super ambiance et Stiles se surpris à vraiment apprécier cette musique qu'il connaissait mal mais qui avait une vrai âme et le faisait vibrer de l'intérieur. Isaac était drôle et spirituel et contre attente charmant. Il avait aussi ce coté sexy et mystérieux car il ne répondait aux questions qu'avec une juste dose d'informations. Stiles apprit donc qu'il était originaire de l'Utah, était émanciper depuis ses 16 ans et avait donc aménager seul à Beacon Hills, il y était déjà venu enfant en vacance et il avait garder un bon souvenir de cette petit ville Californienne. Quand le fils du shérif hasarda à demander si il avait des frères et sœurs ou si voyait toujours ses parents, Isaac se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin et se tourna pour héler la serveuse et recommander une part de tarte en éludant ainsi la question.

Vers 23 heure ils quittèrent le pub et se dirigèrent chez le blond comme décider plus tôt. Isaac n'avait pas de voiture, il monta donc avec Stiles et lui dicta la route. Celle ci ce fit dans un silence total mais confortable. Aucune pression, aucune gène. Et c'est avec la même aisance que les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent chez Lahey et s'installèrent sur le sofa.

-Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ? Proposa le locataire des lieux.

-Oui carrément.

-OK tiens regarde ce que j'ai sur mon disk dur, je vais nous servir du vin.

Le blond alluma la tv et tendit sa télécommande à Stiles qui s'en saisit et débuta l'inspection du dit disque dur. Il y avait là une quantité astronomique de films et de série en tout genres, toutes époques et toutes origines. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la ronde et de ce dire que le disque dur était plus garni que les lieux. L'appartement était propre et clair, les mur peint en blanc, il possédait un coin cuisine relativement grand et apparemment la chambre était au fond du couloir. Mais il y avait très peu de mobilier, un sofa une table base et un meuble tv ainsi qu'une petite console à l'entré constituer le décor entier. Il n'y avait ni photo, ni cadre ou poster au mur. Pas le moindre bibelots. L'appartement était fonctionnel mais absolument pas personnel et pourtant Isaac vivait ici depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Tout était très propre et rangé, preuve qu'il prenait tout de même soin de son lieux de vie mais il n'y était visiblement pas attaché, comme une lieux de passage...comme un motel. Décidément, se dit Stiles. Le jeune homme se ressaisis en entendant le spas d'Isaac revenir vers lui et il se replongea dans la recherche d'un film.

-J'ai choisi du blanc, c'est mieux je pense pour te faire découvrir ^^. C'est un moelleux, c'est sucré et fruité tu vas voir c'est super bon.

Stiles prit le verre qu'on lui tendait en le remerciant.

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi regardé, tu as tellement de choix.

-Ah oui , c'est une passion. Une obsession je dirais même. Dit Isaac en s'asseyant à coté de Stiles, ni trop près pour ne pas donner l'impression d'attendre quoi que se soit mais pas trop loin non plus pour ne pas que Stiles qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

-Je vois ça, mon père et moi aussi somme des fou de ciné mais tu bat largement notre collection. Tu as une préférence toi ?

-On pourraient regardaient un si-fi ? Tu aime ?

-Oui carrément j'adore, répondit Stiles enthousiaste.

-Tu as vu le dernier Star-trek ?

-Pas encore !

-Banko alors, c'est partis pour embarquer sur L'enterprise.

Isaac avait l'air excité et heureux à la simple idée de se plonger dans un film. Ses yeux bleu pétiller comme un enfant et cela plut à Stiles. Le blond éteignit la lumière principale et ne garda que l'halogène sur le coté de l'écran géant, auquel Stiles ne prêtait attention que maintenant. Isaac se cala au fond de sofa avec son verre de vin et se tourna vers Stiles pour trinquer tandis que le générique de début de film défilé lentement. Stiles trempa donc ses lèvres et goûta le liquide au teinte topaze. Le vin était en effet très parfumé, fruité et sucré mais avec un léger arrière goût « aigre » définissable du vin. Il avait l'impression de laisser fondre un fruit dans sa bouche comme une morceau de pèche qui aurait était trempé dans de la liqueur. Stiles fronça un peu du nez ne sachant pas trop si il appréciait ou pas. Les saveurs se contredisaient sur son palais vierge de cette boisson. Pourtant il repris une gorgée et s'installa lui aussi pour regarder le film. Durant presque tout le film, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, sauf quand Isaac proposa du pop-corn puis plus rien jusqu'à la fin du film. Il respirait fort quand une action mettait en péril l'équipage du vaisseaux, soupirer quand ils s'en sortait, sursauter quand le Capitain Kirk mettais sa vie en danger. Finalement quand le film se termina il était près de 2 h du matin et les garçons étaient éveillé et absolument pas décider à aller dormir.

-Alors ça t'as plus ? L'interrogea Isaac, réellement curieux d'avoir son avis.

-Totalement, il est vraiment super. Je pense que les deux premier sont un peu mieux mais celui ci tiens vraiment bien la route.

-Je suis d'accord, pour un 3ème opus il fait honneur à la saga mais il lui manque un petit quelque chose.

-C'est ça. Mais il reste super. Merci...c'était un super soirée.

-Mais je t'en prie...ça m'a fait plaisir et moi aussi j'ai passer un bon moment avec toi. On pourrait remettre ça ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Satisfait, Isaac esquissa son petit sourire en coin et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur cele de Stiles sans jamais le quitter des yeux, guettant tout refus. Stiles avait envie qu'il l'embrasse mais il devait parler avant.

-Isaac...

-... c'était trop beau... dit celui ci avec une petite mine dépité.

-Quoi ? Non, non, non...j'ai très envie que tu m'embrasse crois moi...

-Mais ? Demanda celui-ci qui reprit espoir en se redressant des ses larges épaules.

-Je préfère juste être franc sur certaines choses. On est dans le même lycée, on viens d'avoir un rencard et on as envie de ce revoir n'est-ce pas ? On est donc d'accord que ce n'est pas juste... un plan sans lendemain ?

-euh oui...enfin je ne vais pas te demander d'emménager si c'est ça qui te stresse. On ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain.

-Oui, oui bien sûr c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sur je veux pas dire qu'on doit devenir un couple officiel, exclusif et tout et tout...

-ah bon ?

Stiles se décomposer à sa place ne sachant plus comment avoir l'air crédible sans paraître ridicule.

-On mettra au clair les conditions après mais sache que je suis pas du genre a a voir un petit copain en temps normal mais...j'aimerais essayer quelques chose de ce genre avec toi. Voilà comme ça c'est dit.

Isaac ne riait pas, il avait plongé ses yeux bleue dans ceux de Stiles qui ne put que le croire et dans un élan subit, il attrapa le visage d'Isaac entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec sincérité et fougue. Isaac glissa un bras autour de la taille du brun et le serra contre son torse répondant à son baiser. Au bout d'une minute Stiles s'écarta doucement et repris son souffle.

-Ce que je voulais te dire c'est...je sors d'une sorte de...relation très compliqué et très intense qui et ça ne c'est pas bien fini pour moi...j'ai littéralement était au fond du trou et je ne veux pas en dire plus mais je voulais que tu le sache avant de t'engager dans quoi que ce soit avec moi. Je ne sais pas du tout comme je vais gérer ça et ni comment je vais réagir en cours de route.

Isaac le resserra contre lui.

-Crois moi...on traîne tous des fantômes. Fait en une force et si c'est trop dur..dis le moi et on s'adaptera.

Le blond caressa le nez de Stiles du bout du sien et les deux jeunes hommes se prirent dans les bras.

-Merci...Je crois que je vais rentrer.

-Ok...on se voit demain ?

-On se voit demain.


	13. Chapter 12

**~Chapitre 12~**

Lars était à Beacon Hills depuis presque 1 mois et son inquiétude n'allait que croissante concernant Derek. Malgré que ce dernier se relave chaque jours, son appétit bien qu'un peu meilleurs n'était pas encore au top et son morale non plus. Le jeune homme passait le plus clair de son temps à peindre ou enfermer dans sa chambre noir pour tirer les clichés qu'il prenait la nuit dans les rues de la ville.

Le grand blond lui avait décidé de veiller sur celui qui considérait dorénavant comme son ami, de loin. Derek finit par lui installé une chambre le voyant dormir presque chaque soir sur son sofa. Lars prétexter d'être inspiré par la ville et squatta presque de force un des petit recoin du bâtiment pour sculpter. Effectivement le Norvégien était inspiré mais ce n'était pas la ville qui l'influencer. C'était la détresse de son ami. Le voir si triste, vivre et pourtant agir comme s'il était mort...honteusement, cela inspira à Lars des œuvres aussi sombres et torturés mais d'une beauté sans égale selon Derek, qui ignorait bien sûr qu'il était indirectement le cœur de ces œuvres d'arts. Elles étaient à son image, esseulées et froide.

-Tu sais Hale on devrait organiser une expo commune ici. Après tout cette ville nous a rendu plus productif qu'on ne pourrais le croire, on devrait exposer en duo. Il doit bien y avoir une galerie même minuscule dans ce trou ?! Dit Sveinsson tandis qu'il s'essuyait les mains de la glaise qui les recouvraient.

-Il y a une très belle galerie dans le centre effectivement, mais je pense pas être prêt pour ça Lars.

Derek le regardait, pour ma première fois depuis longtemps, ses yeux briller d'intensité à l'idée d'exposer son travail. Son art, la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie actuellement pensa le blond.

-Tu déconne ! Tu as l'embarras du choix. Si tu ne veux pas montrer tes peintures, ce qui serait un crime selon moi, tu as toujours tes collages, tes photos et d'autre peintures qui doivent être vus. Aller, te fait pas prier Hale. Ca nous feras une occupation.

-... ok... pourquoi pas, finit pas acceptez du bout des lèvres Derek en esquissant malgré tout un petit sourire à l'idée de se relancer dans un projet qui lui permettrait de montrer son travail.

-OK super, alors maintenant bouge toi, on sort, on vas fêter ça ! S'enthousiasma Sveinsson en tapant dans ses mains.

-Non, non pas moyen il est déjà... 00h45. Dit penautement Derek.

-Heure du crime ! Aller bouge ton cul j'ai dit, vas te doucher, t'habiller, ce soir on sors...tu sais que j'ai pas tiré un coup depuis que je suis là, j'ai besoin de trouver un joli p'tit cul ce soir.

-En plus je sais que tu mens...tu as déjà ramener tes plan ici et je te prierais de ne plus le faire.

-Oh joue pas les rabat joie, c'est arrivé deux fois...peut-être trois. Tu est bien placé pur savoir qu'un homme comme moi a un appétit féroce.

-T'es pas croyable toi ! S'eclaffa malgré tout Derek en riant doucement.

-Tu es volontaire ? On pourraient mettre ça sur le compte d'un besoin naturellement satisfait entre amis et puis c'est pas comme si on ne ce connaissaient pas déjà bibliquement.

Lars s'avança vers lui un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et visiblement pas sérieux en remuant les doigt à la façon dont les adulte imites le grand méchant loup pour effrayer les enfants.

-ahahaha Tu tiendrais pas la distance Sveinsson, tu sais que je suis un homme très dur à satisfaire, dit Derek en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-...hé, tu veux dire que je t'ai pas satisfait la fois ou on a couché ensemble ? Lui cria Lars depuis le salon en affichant un petite mine contrite.

Le rire éclatant de Derek fut sa seule réponse.

Stiles et Isaac se fréquentaient depuis presque 3 semaines et le bonheur était au rendez-vous pour les deux adolescents qui s'affichaient sans complexe au lycée. Enfin devant leurs amis du moins, ils limitaient ese contact physique afin de ne pas se retrouver encore une fois chez le principale qui leurs avait fait la morale en leurs expliquant qu'il était contre les règles de se retrouvé dans un placard pour se peloter et ce quelques soit la sexualité du couple pris sur le fait, mais que cela pouvait être d'autant plus dérangeant quand cela vient d'une minorité à la sexualité « troublé ». Ce à quoi le Shérif était venue répondre en personne qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire un procès au lycée si son fils, son petit-ami et toutes autres élèves LGBT se voyait traiter ou punis différemment d'un autre. Heureusement, le lycée de Beacon Hills était malgré tout assez progressif et le fait que trois des membres de lacross, dont deux excellents en la personne de Danny et Isaac, fusent gay permettaient une certaine valorisation de ce groupe souvent malmener à l'école. Malgré cela, Isaac et Stiles limité les contact dans l'enceinte du lycée mais n'hésitais pas à échangé des baiser dans la cour si l'envie leurs en prenaient, comme tout autre couples.

Isaac c'était très bien adapté a la petite meute que formaient Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Mason, Corey et Liam. Tous accepté son impertinence et en fit un membre à part entière très vite. Parfois il tapé sur les nerfs de Scott ou de Liam mais son naturel faisait qu'on ne lui en voulait jamais bien longtemps. Ce fut comme si il avait été là depuis des années. Et la bande se réjouissaient sincèrement de voir Stiles sourire de nouveaux.

Ce midi là ils étaient tous assis à une table de pique nique en dehors du lycée et déjeuner en riant et discutant de leurs plan du week-end. Lydia et Allison riaient en feuillettant un catalogue de mode. Scott et Corey faisaient un bras de fer encouragé de chaque cotés par Mason et Liam tandis que Isaac, assis entre les jambes de Stiles jouait les arbitre.

-Bon, les gars..et les filles, commença Stiles, on fait quoi vendredi soir ? C'est l'anniversaire de notre petit Corey, il faut fêter ça dignement !

Tout le monde s'enthousiasma à cette idée.

-Tu dois nous inviter chez toi Corey, dit Lydia.

-On pourraient aussi à la maison du lac, subgera Liam en jetant un coup d'oeil à la rousse.

-Impossible, ma mère doit s'y rendre tout le week-end avec des amies.

-Dommage !

-Pas grave, on ira chez moi pas de soucis, mon père à dit que je pouvais inviter des amis pour mon anniversaire. Et Mason à proposé de cuisiner, ajouta le plus jeune en posant un petit bisous sur la bouche de son petit-ami souriant.

-VENDU ! s'écria Stiles en tapant du point sur la table.

Le vendredi soir venue, le petit groupe venaient de dîner sur la terrasse, le printemps était doux et toute la nature reprenait vie depuis quelques semaines. Certains étaient assis autour de la table ronde, d'autre sur les chaises longues, comme Corey dans les bras de Mason. Le jeune homme, timide et peu loquace c'était vraiment ouvert à ses nouveaux amis et ses parents en avait sincèrement remercié tout le groupe en les accueillant à bras ouvert chez eux. Le père du garçon ce montré gentil et compréhensif, après avoir mal vécu le coming out de son fils unique il avait finalement compris que son bonheur était plus important que ses propre désir pour lui et il appréciait réellement Mason.

-Bon, les enfants, si on allaient fêter en musique les 17 ans de ce jeune garçon, s'exclama soudain Isaac. Jungle ?

-Partante, dit Allison, soutenue par les autres participants.

-J'envoie un message à Danny savoir si il veut nous rejoindre.

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était devant le club a attendre de pouvoir rentrer. Stiles accroché à la taille de son, désormais, petit ami riait au éclats. Ici, dans cette fil d'attente, entouré des ses amis les plus chers et de ses « semblables » il se sentait tellement libre de pouvoir être lui même. Il pouvait toucher et embrasser Isaac à son gré sans honte, sans doute, sans retenue.

Le videur les salua et après un tampon sur la main chacun entra dans la place obscure, éclairé par des spot lumineux multicolores. La musique résonnait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il avancé dans le hall d'entré. Le battement des basse rythmé l'ambiance et éveiller déjà en le groupe d'amis, une furieuse envie de danser. La soirée était déjà avancé et plus aucune table n'était disponible, le groupe pris donc le partit de s'installer au bar on chacun commanda un verre. On porta un toast tonitruant à Corey et le DJ lui-même fit une dédicace au jeune homme qui rougit jusqu'au oreilles avant d'être entraîné sur la piste par la petit bande qui dansa en cercle fermé insouciant de ce que la vie leurs réservé plus tard, vivant juste l'instant présent et le bonheur d'être réunis. Durant les 2 heures qui suivirent, les adolescents alternèrent entre le bar et la piste.

Quand Lars entra dans le club, il se dit qu'il allé sûrement trouvé son bonheur ici. Derek lui traînait des pieds derrière le norvégien. Les deux hommes s'assirent au bar et commandèrent un scotch pour Lars et une vodka tonic pour Derek et immédiatement Lars se mit à scruter les alentour à la recherche d'une cible digne de lui. Très vite son regard ce posa sur un jeune homme grand, large d'épaule au teint mât. Beau comme un diable.

-Regard celui là ? Dit il à Derek en lui désignant sa cible. Sexy non ?

-Ouai...un peu jeune pour toi non ?

-Tant qu'il a 18 ans... dit Lars en se mordant les lèvres et en reculant en direction du dit garçon.

Derek le vit fondre sur celui-ci tel un implacable chasseur. Il but son verre d'un trait et en recommanda un. Son compagnon dansa très collé serré avec le jeune homme de son choix mais ne quittait jamais Derek des yeux bien longtemps et au bout d'une demi-heure, il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son partenaire et revint vers son ami qui en était déjà à son quatrième verres.

-Tu devrais lâcher le bar et venir danser Hale.

-..nan..ca va ! Répondit celui-ci, pas franchement ivre mais pas non plus des plus éveillé.

Lars s'assit près de lui et passa son bars autour de ses épaule pour réconforter son ami qui sans le demander en avait visiblement besoin.

Sur la piste, Danny fut rejoint par Mason et Lydia.

-Ah mais t'es là, on a cru que tu était parti.

-Non, non j'ai juste fait une rencontre sympa, dit ce dernier en souriant. Il se retourna pour montrer son partenaire à ses amis mais en voyant celui ci si proche d'un autre homme, il décida de se taire.

-Putain ! lâcha Lydia soudainement, faisant se retourner vers elle les deux garçons.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde au bar !

De son coté, Derek, afin d'échapper au bon sentiments de Lars, scruta les environ pour la première fois de la soirée et c'est en daignant tourné la tête vers la droite qui le vit. Le bar formé un carré avec en son centre une colonne de toutes les bouteilles. Là sur sa droite, à seulement quelques mètre de lui, Stiles était assis, une bouteille de bière entamé devant lui. Il souriait. D'un sourire que Derek n'oublierai jamais. Cet expression a la fois douce et tendre qui étirer sa bouche et qu'un homme ne montre en général que dans l'intimité ou en présence de l'être aimé. Il avait l'air heureux, détendu et en bonne santé, tout ce qu'il n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. En élargissant son champs de vision, Derek put embrasser toute la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Stiles penchait en avant, ce doux sourire au lèvres, un bras était passé autour des ses épaules et un jeune homme grand, large d'épaule à la chevelure clair et bouclé lui susurrait des mots à l'oreille. Les deux semblait visiblement intimes car Stiles et lui se tenaient par la main sur le bar. Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait affiché une telle proximité avec un inconnu. Derek déglutit avec difficulté en voyant certains amis de Stiles l'approcher et lui parler. Le fils du shérif releva instantanément la tête dans sa direction et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent très vite.

Le compagnon de ce dernier se redressa et dévisagea l'objet de l'attention de son petit-ami. Qui pouvait bien être ce mec visiblement plus âgé et trop beau pour être inoffensif. Stiles lui ne semblait pas en colère, ni même choqué, il le fixait juste avec un air un peu fatigué sur le visage et finalement lui fit un signe de tête. Quand il se leva pour apparemment se diriger vers lui, Derek se tourna vers Lars qui avait toujours son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Lars, joue le jeux, ne me pose pas de questions. Je te revaudrais ça promis, mais ne dit rien.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà un adolescent brun au nez légèrement retroussé se présenta devant eux, suivit de près par un grand bouclé et une petite rousse à l'air revêche.

-Salut..Stiles.

Sveinsson avait déjà compris mais le nom le confirma. Il se redressa et attendit la suite.

-Salut Derek. Comment vas-tu ? L'interrogea poliment Stiles qui lassé de ce battre et lassé d'avoir peur avait finalement décider de lâcher prise et de faire table rase du passé.

-Sa va bien merci. Et toi ? Demanda le brun et jetant un coup d'oeil à Isaac.

-Sa va super merci. Euh voiçi Isaac, mon copain, ajouta l'adolescent attendant visiblement que Derek lui rende la pareil en lui présentant l'homme a ses cotés.

-Voiçi Lars. Dit ce dernier sans plus d'explication mais en passant une main autour de la taille du norvégien.

Chacun échangea un petit signe de tête et ne sut quoi ajouter.

-Bon ben, bonne soirée alors, peut-être a un des ces jour, lâcha Isaac en prenant la main de Stiles en le tirant doucement vers leurs sièges.

-Derek et moi allons organiser une exposition très bientôt. Il faut que vous veniez voir ça. Des œuvres unique en leurs genre.

-Oh vous êtes des sortes d'artiste ? demanda le bouclé.

-On essayent... répondit Derek.

-Stiles connais sûrement le travail de Derek. C'est époustouflant ce qu'il est capable de faire de ses mains n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme en question rosie jusqu'à la racines des cheveux en tentant de repousser les flashback des mains de Derek sur lui.

-Je...je n'ai vu que quelques croquis mais...il est doué en effet.

-Oui...je n'étais pas très productif l'an dernier, répondit le brun en baissant la tête mais son regard toujours fixé sur Stiles comme pour communiquer par la pensé avec lui.

Stiles renifla doucement mais ne dit rien.

-Et bien ca à bien changé, je me demande ce qui t'a tellement inspiré ?! Ajouta Lars joueur en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du brun en feignant la tendresse et le sous-entendue.

Derek grogna et retira sa main de la taille du Norvégien en le maudissant mentalement.

-On vous enverra la date par message, je présume que tu as le numéro de Stiles bébé ?! Demanda innocemment Lars en caressant l'épaule de Derek qui répondit « oui » en grinçant presque des dents.

-Ok, alors à plus, dit Lahey en crispant ses mâchoires.

Cette fois Isaac tira franchement son petit-ami par la taille et au lieu de le conduire à leurs place il alla directement sur la piste et fit en sorte que Stiles tourne le dos à Derek. Les deux garçons commencèrent à danser, Isaac ce collant volontairement plus que nécessaire à lui et fut satisfait de voir Derek les observait au loin avant de finalement se lever pour partir suivit du grand viking.

Une fois sortie de la boîte Derek explosa.

-Non mais t'es dingue ! Pourquoi tu leurs a parlé de l'expo ! Il es hors de question qu'il vienne.

-Tous ? Ou seulement Stiles ?

-...

-Tu as trop peur qu'il se rendent compte à quel point tu es obsédait par lui. Aucun risque, tu ne veux pas exposer ces toiles là. Alors ou est le mal ? En plus il a l'air d'avoir visiblement tourné la page lui.

-Fait gaffe Sveinsson ! Me cherche pas ! réagit Derek furibond.

-C'est toi qui ma entraîné la dedans Hale. C'est quoi cette histoire de me faire passer pour ton mec devant ton ex ? Devant un ado qui, aussi mignon soit il, devrait se sentir honoré d'avoir eu la chance d'avoir eu un mec comme Derek Hale dans son lit et sans tenir à ça. Mais toi tu t'es laissé dépérir pendant des mois pour lui ! C'est finit, soit un homme et réagit. On vas faire cette putain d'expo et tu vas lui monté que toi aussi tu continue ta vie.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Lars, répondit Derek d'une voix lasse en se laissant tombé sur le trottoir.

-Ca viens probablement du fait que tu ne me parle pas. Je pensais qu'on étaient devenue de bon amis toi et moi. Je te voix dépérir depuis des semaines, peindre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je suis obligé de te rappeler de te nourrir, de te laver et de dormir mais tu ne me dit rien.

-... je l'aime.

-... Je le sais.

Lars lui caressa l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

-C'est tout ce qu'i savoir alors Lars. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, je suis désolé.

Le blond serra ses doigts autour de l'épaule de son ami en signe d'assentiments et l'aida à se relever pour se diriger vers la voiture. Il n'insisterais pas. Après tout lui même traînait des casseroles qu'il n'avait pas envie de partager. La vérité c'était que Derek avait bien trop honte de son comportement avec Stiles pour en donner trop de détails à Lars au risque de décevoir le seul ami qu'il avait.

De leurs coté, Isaac et Stiles quittèrent le club une heure plus tard légèrement tendus. Isaac prenait la mesure de ce que Stiles et ce Derek avait du vivre ensemble et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Son petit-ami et l'autre n'avait échanger que des banalité mais on pouvait clairement sentir l'électricité qui passer entre eux et cette tension palpable qui avait légèrement écraser le blond l'avait rendu nerveux...jaloux en réalité. Il savait que c'était de lui que Stiles lui avait parlé le premier soir et il pouvait constater que malgré les mois, l'intensité était toujours là... « qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand ils s'entendaient bien ? » Ce dit le bouclé en sentant le feu de la jalousie grandir en lui.

Stiles resta silencieux tandis qu'il roulé en direction de chez son petit-ami. Il faisait le trajet les yeux fermer à présent. Les deux garçons n'avaient encore pas dépasser le stade des baisers mais à chaque fois, ils décidés de ce donner encore un peu de temps pour apprendre à ce connaître, pour ne pas faire d'erreur, pour ne pas regretter et tout gâcher tout simplement.

-Tu monte un peu ? Lui demanda Isaac une fois garer devant son immeuble.

-Oui bien sur, lui répondit Stiles même si on fond de lui il avait plutôt envie de rentrer réfléchir en vrac sur son lit, il savait que ne pas monter éveillerez des soupçons chez son ami.

La porte se referma sur eux et Isaac alluma l'halogène, jeta sa veste sur une chaise et tomba à la renverse sur le canapé en ouvrant les bras à Stiles qui alla si blottir avec finalement beaucoup de soulagement. Une fois entre ses bras, le nez caler dans le cou d'Isaac, Stiles soupira d'aise. Il était tellement bien avec lui, tout était tellement simple.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda la blond en caressant le front de Stiles du bout du nez.

-Humm...crever mais bien.

Stiles se sentit soudainement vidé. Il était si bien, là, dans les bras d'un garçon aussi adorable, respectueux que sexy. Il aimait sentir ses bras autour de lui, il adorait l'odeur de sa peau qui venait chatouiller son nez. Il aimait même cet appartement qui était devenue un petit havre de paix ou rire et complicité résonnaient. Il était heureux. Pourquoi se poser plus de question ? Pourquoi l'intensité, clairement physique, qui existait encore entre Derek et lui devrait être plus importante que tout ça ? Parce que ce n'était pas que physique justement ! Parce qu'il existait entre eux un lien au delà de l'attirance, au delà de la complicité et au delà même de l'amour. Comme un fil invisible qui relié leurs deux êtres. Aussi étiolé soit-il ce fil était toujours présent mais Stiles comprenait aussi que Derek était bien trop auto-destructeur pour pouvoir lui offrir une relation équilibré et cela il l'avait ici et maintenant.

Il devait se consacrer à ça et cesser de regretter le passé. Fort de cette décision, le jeune homme redressa le nez pour plongé ses yeux dans ceux bleu d'Isaac qui s'était lui même détendue, sa jalousie retombant dès que Stiles était venue se blottir dans ses bras. Le fils du shérif avait à ses cotés un jeune homme qui ne pouvait être plus parfait pour lui, même si des zone d'ombre de son passé demeuré, Stiles sentait qu'avec Isaac il pourrait vraiment vivre.

-Est-ce que je peux rester cette nuit ? Demanda le brun en plongeant dans le regard azur.

Isaac eut un petit moment de silence ou il observa son petit ami en détails. C'était la première fois qu'il lui proposer de passé la nuit ensemble. Lahey était étrangement mal à l'aise que ce fut après qu'ils aient croisé son ex. Stiles agissait il sur un coup de tête pour prouver à Isaac ou à lui même qu'il avait tourné la page ? Voulait-il le rassurait ? Voulait-il même seulement qu'il se passe quelque chose ou seulement rester dormir ? La situation était confuse pour le blond qui hésita à répondre.

-Si...si ca te pose un problème je peux rentrer chez moi tu sais...commença Stiles en se redressant.

-NON ! Non, non ne pars pas. Je suis juste...je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cette nuit ensemble implique ni...de pourquoi tu veux ça précisément ce soir.

-Je veux seulement être avec toi...toi qui est bien pour moi...toi avec qui je suis moi-même et à l'aise. Je ne veux pas te prouver quoi que ce soit parce que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis avec toi en ce moment.

Isaac sentit un nœud se défaire en lui, il glissa une main le long de la joue de Stiles tandis que leurs autres mains se trouvaient et que leurs doigt s'entrelaçaient.

-On peut seulement dormir tu sais...rien ne t'oblige à...

Isaac parlait tout en déposant un baiser chaste sur la joue de son petit ami, les mains tremblante d'appréhension quelque serait la réponse. Le jeune homme blond n'avait jamais était aussi patient avec un garçon, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de mal à trouvé une conquête et même des période d'abstinence ne l'avait jamais perturbé. Mais ici, dans son appartement, avec ce garçon tellement spécial dans les bras, il redevenait le jeune puceau qui avait trembler de peur devant son premier amant, bien des année plus tôt. Isaac repoussa ses souvenirs qui n'avait rien à faire dans un moment si parfait que celui-ci.

Stiles lui plaqua un baiser fougueux sur les lèvres et colla son corps contre le sien, l'allongeant à demi sur le sofa.

-Arrête de penser...

Stiles captura le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains et approfondi leurs baiser auquel Isaac céda sans plus de résistance. Les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent aller décidant d'abandonner pour quelque heures leurs peurs, leurs question et toutes émotions autres que le plaisir qu'il se donné et celui d'être ensemble. Stiles se retrouva bien vite à califourchon sur Isaac qui pétrissait déjà ses fesses et son dos avec un désir clairement remarquable. Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à ouvrir le jean de son amant pour aller caresser sa virilité en éveil. Stiles laissa échapper quelques soupir de plaisir entre deux baiser et fini par céder ç ses instinct en tirant sur le de son amant, en faisant craquer le col bruyamment. Isaac se retrouva torse nue, son poitrail glabre et musclé dévorait de baiser et de petit coup de dent donné par Stiles. Finalement, Stiles se mit à genoux pour ouvrir le pantalon du beau blond, il le fit glisser le long de ses longues jambes, son boxer suivit de près. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Stiles fut saisi de stupéfaction devant la beauté parfaite de l'homme avec qui il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour. Aucun autre de ses partenaire ne lui avait fait cet effet avant ou après Derek et le jeune homme ne pensait pas que ce fut possible à nouveau, surtout si peu de temps après. Pourtant sous ses yeux, la perfection l'attendait, assis sur le sofa, les muscle tendu et le souffle corps, Isaac, les yeux brillant de fièvre et les lèvre gonflé de leurs baiser passionnée rivaliser de perfection avec Derek Hale. Dans un tout autre style mais c'était tout aussi fort et Stiles en était époustoufler. Si beau, si désirable, si pure à la fois. Et pourtant à cet instant, aucuns des désir de Stiles n'étaient pur, ses mains glissèrent sur les cuisses de son amant et allèrent directement trouvé sa virilité dresser et impatiente pour la caresser de haut en bas sans quitter son amant des yeux une seule seconde.

De son coté Isaac s'était laisse docilement faire, laissant pour une fois la main à son partenaire, décidément ce garçon lui faisant vraiment faire des chose inattendus pensa-t-il. Stiles le regardait, non il l'admirait et Isaac se sentit l'être le plus beau sur terre sous ce regard. Il sentait ses mains sur lui, il attendait dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre, suivant le parcours des mains sur ses cuisse et qui finalement se refermèrent sur son membre. Isaac poussa un soupir et se laisse faire, ne pouvant plus détourné son regard de celui de Stiles. Un brasier prenait place dans ses entrailles lentement et quand il vit Stiles se penchait en avant pour prendre son gland en bouche lentement, il crut qu'il aller exploser là et tout de suite. Mais il réussit à se maîtrisait et Stiles continua son œuvre, le dévorant un eu plus à chaque vas et vient. Isaac, caresser ses cheveux, tirait un peu dessus à l'occasion d'une sensation plus intense que les autre et finalement, quand le bouillonnement au creux de ses reins devint trop fort, il fit se redresser Stiles qui le masturba avec fermeté jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac se libère dans sa main et en criant de plaisir.

Stiles sourit et lui dépposa un baiser sur la tempe, lui laissant le temps de reprendre pieds, mais Isaac ne l'entendait pas vraiment se cette oreille. Il attrapa quelque mouchoir sur la table basse, se nettoya ainsi que Stiles et attrapa celui ci par le col pour le faire venir dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin les deux jeunes hommes ne cessèrent de s'embrasser et tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit. Là c'est le blond qui repris le dessus, il retira ses vêtement à Stiles, le cloua au lit en immobilisant ses poignet de chaque coté de son visage et vint glisser sa langue contre celle du fils du shérif non sans dévier parfois pour dévorer sa machoir et ou son menton, pris dans la passion du moment.

-Ne bouge pas ! Lui ordonna Isaac d'une voix grave et rendu rauque par le désir.

Stiles déglutit et obéit, totalement excité par la situation. Le blond alla retirer, jean et boxer à son partenaire et revint se se mettre à califourchon contre lui. Là, il entama un lent et ferme mouvement d'ondulation pour venir frotter sa virilité qui avait déjà retrouvé toute sa vigueur contre celle de Stiles, hyper sensible. Les deux homme soupiraient et gémissaient entre deux baisers, Isaac goûter chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible et revenait ensuite à al bouche douce et pulpeuse de son amant.

-J'ai envie de toi...je peux plus attendre..., gémit Isaac contre la bouche de Stiles.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment. Isaac alla en courant das la salle de bain, pris un préservatif et du lubrifiant et retourna se coller à son amant au corps chaud.

Là il alla masser doucement l'intimité de Stiles qui l'avait accueillit entre ses cuisses et finalement il inserra un doigt en lui, faisait soupirer d'aise Stiles, quand un second doigt s'ajouta, le jeune homme aggrippa le poignet d'Isaac qui le masturber lentement pour l'aider à se détendre.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda celui-ci prévenant.

-Mon dieu ouiii, tu es parfait...mais ne tarde pas trop, c'est toi que je veux. Prend moi s'il te plait.

Stiles le regarder les yeux brillant d'un feu ardent et Isaac cessa donc ses caresser intimes aussi agréable soit-elles pour ce Stiles, à cet instant ce qu'ils voulaient l'un comme l'autre c'était ne former qu'un seul corps, s'unir de la façon la plus intimes qui soit et se ressentir l'un l'autre. Alors Isaac se protégea et approcha, il prit la bouche de Stiles doucement et dans le même instant, glissa en lui lentement. Leurs regards restèrent rivé l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que enfin Isaac soit entièrement en lui ou presque et ne commence de lent mais puissant va et vient qui firent gronder de plaisir Stiles. Ce dernier agrippait aux épaules de son amant enfonça sa tête en arrière dans l'oreiller et tendait de chercher un point de repère pour ne pas sombrer dans les méandre du plaisir tandis qu'Isaac aller et venait toujours en lui de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus passionnément, perdant lui même tout sens des réalité autre que le plaisir qui traverser son corps à ce moment là. Quand finalement il donna un coup plus brutal que les autre, Stiles suffoqua presque sous l'orgasme, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il poussa un cri guttural très vite rejoint par Issac qui se libéra pour la seconde fois sur le ventre de Stiles, mêlant leurs fluide de la façon la pus sexy qui soit.

A bout de souffle, le corps entre-mêler à l'autre, les deux garçons restèrent longtemps silencieux et finalement Stiles éclata de rire. Isaac se redressa sur un coude

-Je dois me sentir vexer ou .. ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Non, non absolument pas, crois moi...je me disait que j'aurais du m'imposer dans ton lit bien plus tôt.

Ils rirent beaucoup, s'embrassèrent énormément et refirent l'amour une fois ou deux. La nuit ft parfaite et Stiles repoussa au loin ses questions qui ne ferait que troubler le bonheur qu'il avait trouvé.


	14. Chapter 13

**~Chapitre 13~**

Environ un mois plus tard, Stiles reçu un carton d'invitation à un vernissage, ainsi que son père, et toute la petite bande, même Mélissa fut conviée. Depuis les quatre dernière semaines, le jeune homme évitait de penser au Passé, mais celui-ci le rattrapait sans cesse. Chaque fois qu'il était dans les bras d'Isaac, chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, qu'ils se parlaient, qu'ils riaient, Derek s'imposait à lui avec une violence presque douloureuse. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait vécu une relation plus saine et plus libre qu'avec Lahey. Ils partageaient plus de moments que jamais il ne l'avait fait avec Derek. Isaac l'invitait au restaurant, au café, au cinéma, il lui envoyait des textos à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, l'informait de chaque idée ou envie qu'il avait. En bref, il partageait sa vie avec lui comme un couple est censé le faire. Stiles était heureux. Mais le nom de Derek Hale revenait toujours dans un souffle fredonné à son oreille. Son visage venait toujours s'imprimer devant ses yeux aux instants les plus inopportuns.

Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas revus depuis la nuit au Jungle, et le couple n'y avait d'ailleurs pas remis les pieds depuis lors. L'un, parce qu'il ne voulait pas revoir son ex spécialement au bras d'un autre, et l'autre parce qu'il ne gérait pas encore bien l'intensité qu'il avait pu constater entre son petit-ami et un ex un peu trop sexy à son goût. En fait non, Isaac dut même admettre que s'il avait était célibataire, Derek aurait était pile le genre de mec qu'il aurait pu ramener chez lui. Mais Stiles existait, et rien n'était plus pareil désormais. Parfois, il se croisait au supermarché ou à la pizzeria. Un bref salut, quelques politesses et chacun reprenait sa route.

En recevant cette invitation de la galerie Mormont, le grand blond avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, il accepta de s'y rendre avec tout le monde. Stiles et lui avaient même choisi leurs tenues ensembles. Le Shérif les aida à nouer leurs cravates, et les trois hommes se rendirent à la soirée ensemble. Noah Stilinski appréçiait beaucoup Isaac. Le jeune homme faisait sourire son fils, et même si les premiers contacts entre les deux hommes dont il avait était témoin l'avait un peu mis mal à l'aise, il s'y était fait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Quand Stiles se gara à quelques mètres de la galerie, son cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il fit tout pour garder son sang froid. La bande au grand complet les attendait déjà devant, tous sur leur 31.

-Salut les gars ! Shérif ! les accueillit Scott. On y va !

La galerie brillait de milles feux. Des guirlandes lumineuses blanches étaient savamment tendus à l'entrée. Lumineux mais pas outrageusement tape-à-l'œil, tout était fait avec bon goût et raffinement, de la composition florale jusqu'au serveur habillé chic, mais sobrement. Sur les murs blancs s'étalaient un nombre impressionnant de toiles et de photographies. Des cloisons temporaires avaient été montés ça et là dans la pièce, créant un dédale savamment orchestré pour conduire les visiteurs dans un labyrinthe d'œuvres. Tout ce qui était aux murs était de Derek, et toutes les pièces sculptées de Lars trônaient sur des plateformse ou des tables dispersées partout dans l'immense galerie.

Ce dernier vint à leur rencontre avec un sourire franc et honnête sur le visage. Il serra la main à Mélissa en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle très galamment, et donna un poignée de main plus viril au Shérif, ainsi que quelques tapes amicales sur l'épaule de quelques-uns, Stiles le premier.

-Ravi de vous voir tous ici ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la soirée et l'exposition bien sûr. L'essentiel du travail est de Derek, c'est magistral vous verrez. Prenez un verre et admirez, je vous en prie.

Sur ce, il les invita à aller explorer la galerie. Derek n'était pas en vue, et chacun se dispersa donc pour aller de son côté. Stiles et Isaac, main dans la main, commencèrent leurs tour silencieusement. Les peintures, les photographies, les collages, tout était si diversifiés et si prolifiques que Stiles en eut le tournis. Chaque pièce lui donnait l'étrange sensation de voir Derek, comme si dans chaque œuvre, le jeune homme avait incrusté un petit bout de lui. Il était à la fois mal à l'aise de ce constat et totalement serein, comme revenu entre les bras d'une personne qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Stiles...

La voix qui résonna doucement derrière eux, l'adolescent la connaissait. Il cligna des yeux, resserra imperceptiblement ses doigts autour de ceux d'Isaac et se retourna. La consternation qu'il ressentit le heurta avec plus de violence que les coups qu'il avait pris lors d'une de leurs premières rencontres sur le parking du lycée. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité. Derek se tenait à quelques mètres, le petit groupe autour de lui. Il les avait probablement réunis pour venir à leur rencontre, et ainsi avoir des témoins de l'innocence de leur échange. Même Lars était là, et son sourire poli avait disparu. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire qu'il avait presque espéré que Derek ne se montre pas ce soir. Tous regardait Stiles. Ce dernier avait un air de peine et de pitié devant l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait l'artiste aux beaux yeux verts, totalement terne aujourd'hui. Maigre eut été un euphémisme pour le décrire. Il était si pâle que certaines de ses veines transparaissaient sous sa peau, des cernes profondes et violettes cerclaient son regard et ses mains tremblaient, de faiblesse ou de manque, personne n'aurait pu le dire. Probablement les deux. Mais il était là, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et il ne regardait que Stiles. Seulement Stiles. Même Isaac eut tellement pitié de ce pauvre bougre qu'il ne trouva pas l'envie d'être jaloux.

-Derek...Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda derechef le jeune homme, sans aucun détour.

Il aurait était vain et hypocrite de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, malgré le beau costume bleu-nuit que Hale arborait.

-... L'exposition vous plaît ? Les sculptures de Lars sont extraordinaires, n'est ce pas ?

Derek éluda la question en se tournant vers le groupe avec un sourire de façade et, en pivotant, il perdit très légèrement l'équilibre. Stiles eut un réflexe, mais Lars le devança avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, et le grand blond enroula son bras autour de la taille désormais bien trop mince du brun pour le soutenir.

-Tes œuvres le sont encore plus Derek, crois-moi. Et d'ailleurs, je n'entends que des éloges depuis le début de la soirée. Tu aurais dû rester te reposer, ajouta-t-il à son oreille.

-Noon, je voulais être là voyons. Sinon, pourquoi organiser tout ça ?

Soudain, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Derek s'effondra. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et la dernière chose qui bourdonna à ses oreille avant de toucher le sol violemment, fut Stiles qui criait son nom.

...

Quand le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé qui sentait le désinfectant, et un bip résonnait à côté de lui. Une silhouette s'approcha, et une main fine et délicate se posa sur son avant-bras où était fixé une perfusion.

-Derek ? C'est Mélissa McCall, vous êtes à l'hôpital. Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. On s'occupe de vous.

Il n'eut pas la force de répondre, et ses paupière se refermèrent sur un sommeil synthétique dénué de tout rêves. Quand Mélissa ressortit, Lars, Stiles, le Shérif, Isaac et Scott attendaient des nouvelles.

-Il s'est réveillé brièvement mais ne vous inquiétez pas il s'en sortira. Il a surtout besoin de repos, de se réhydrater et de reprendre du poids, c'est impératif pour la suite.

-Comment tu as pu le laisser sombrer si bas ? Tu ne pouvais pas mieux t'occuper de lui ? dit Stiles, la voix vibrante d'une colère contenue en s'adressant à Lars.

Le grand blond ne se démonta pas et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune garçon au nez retroussé.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut contrôler un homme comme Derek ? Je pensais que tu le connaissais mieux que ça ! Si je n'avais pas été à ses côtés depuis les dernières semaines c'est peut-être mort qu'on l'aurait retrouvé et crois-moi, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de le maintenir dans cette état, aussi pitoyable soit-il.

-T'es en train de m'accuser d'un truc là ? s'emporta Stiles.

-Tu te sens coupable de quelque chose peut-être ?

-Non mais tu déconnes là ! Tu te prend pour qui ?! s'insurgea Isaac soudainement.

-Hey hey … On se calme tout les trois c'est compris ? Vous êtes dans un hôpital je vous rappelle. Lars, je vous demande malgré tout de ne pas insinuer quoique ce soit sur mon fils , car je pourrai être moins compréhensif à l'avenir. Je tiens beaucoup à Derek, croyez-moi, et je veux qu'il se remette. Mais ne mettais pas ça sur le dos de Stiles, c'est clair ?!

Le Norvégien recula de deux pas en baissant la tête.

-Je suis désolé...excusez-moi mais... Je tiens beaucoup à lui et ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider à sortir du trou... Excuse-moi Stiles... Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et ça ne me regarde pas... Je sais juste que ça le bouffe de l'intérieur, et je ne peut rien faire pour changer ça.

-Pour commencer, nous allons le remettre un minimum sur pieds ici. Ensuite, il devra aller en cure. Nous avons retrouvé plusieurs sorte d'opiacés dans son sang en plus de l'alcool, expliqua Mélissa pour recentrer l'attention sur l'état de Derek et ses soins.

Stiles alla s'asseoir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son refus de le revoir ou de l'écouter aurait pu conduire à un tel gâchis. Même si une part de lui savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il devait l'aider. Il voulait l'aider.

Stiles ne sentit pas Isaac s'approcher de lui. Malgré ses sentiments, ce dernier était sincèrement peiné pour Derek. Stiles lui, resta en lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, et un souvenir honteux le submergea sans qu'il ne puisse le repousser.

**Flash Back**

La vérité, c'est qu'il avait revu Derek. Il l'avait revu seul à seul environ 10 jours avant le vernissage. Le jeune homme était passé devant la galerie un après-midi, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil curieux aux toiles que des employés mettaient en place soigneusement. Soudain, une silhouette familière et pourtant tellement différente apparue de dos. Derek, encore amaigri, donnait ses instructions quand il se retourna et croisa les yeux de Stiles au travers de la vitrine. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour qu'il entre et, à son étonnement, le jeune homme le fit.

-Salut, dit ce dernier doucement, en avançant les deux mains dans les poches.

-Salut.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit où Stiles tenta de cacher sa gène en observant les lieux.

-Ça prend forme on dirait.

-Oui, doucement. On sera prêt pour la date prévu mais...ça me rend dingue, je change sans cesse d'avis sur ce que je dois exposer ou pas.

-Je suis sûr que ça sera magnifique, je te fais confiance pour ça.

Derek le fixa intensément et Stiles rougit jusqu'à la racine. Même visiblement amoindri, Derek Hale gardait ce charme animal qui le fascinait et chamboulait.

-Merci... Je suis content que tu viennes, lui dit l'artiste doucement, sans cesser de le regarder.

-Je te l'avais promis non !

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait sans ça... Quand j'ai accepté, c'est en pensant à toi et à ton avis... Je veux dire, je ne connais pratiquement personne d'autre en ville donc, ton avis compte pour moi...

-Oui, oui bien sûr... Je comprends. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un impact spécial sur ta créativité, ne t'en fait pas.

L'embarras se peignait sur leurs visages, et la tension qui les encerclait semblait dangereusement réduire leurs espace vitale. A bien y regarder, l'espace entre eux s'était d'ailleurs resserrée au point que Stiles pouvait sentir le parfum de Derek, et que le brun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'ado sur sa peau.

-En réalité... Tu es toujours le premier à qui je pense quand je peins, quand je fait quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Une violente décharge les transperça et sans trop comprendre comment, Stiles se retrouva coincé entre un mur et le corps chaud de Derek, dans un réduit au fond de la galerie. Leur baiser fit taire toutes idées rationnelles et leurs mains entamèrent très vite un ballet sensuel, qui les mit littéralement à nu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Derek retourna Stiles contre le mur en maintenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, tandis que sa bouche dévorait son dos. Leurs soupirs emplissaient l'espace clos Derek posséda son amant. Dans un râle étouffé, Stiles se donna à lui avec félicité, savourant chaque mouvement, chaque ondulation qui le conduisait lentement vers la petite mort. Ce fut une étreinte brève, bestiale et passionnée qui les laissa tout deux à bout de souffle, assis à même le sol dans un silence aussi respectueux que gêné. Finalement, Stiles se rhabilla et sans rien ajouter, il quitta les lieux presque en courant.

** Fin du Flash back **

Quand il sentit la main de son petit ami glisser dans ses cheveux, Stiles sursauta et se mit sur ses pieds pour cacher son embarras.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuse-moi, dit le grand blond.

-Non, non ça va, t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste inquiet, je ne pensais pas qu'il était si mal en point, lui répondit Stiles sans le regarder, en tentant de ne pas fixer trop longuement la porte de la chambre non plus.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Stiles.

-Il a raison fils. Derek traine un lourd passif, malheureusement certaine personnes sont frappés par des drames de la vie, certains plus que d'autres. Tu n'es pas responsable de ça. On va l'aider, je te le promets.

Le Shérif, avait posé une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son fils. Il était sincère, il ferait tout pour aider ce garçon à qui il tenait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et dont il se reprochait également de l'avoir repousser.

Le petit groupe partit, et Mélissa prolongea sa garder pour veiller sur le jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom. Elle avait compris qu'il y avait eu une histoire entre Stiles et lui, mais n'avait aucun détail, car jamais Scott n'aurait trahi la vie privée de son ami sans son accord.

L'infirmière changea la poche de glucose de Derek et reprit sa température. Il avait le sommeil agité depuis quelques minutes, elle posa donc un linge frais sur son front et lui murmura des mots réconfortant pour tenter de le calmer. Derek murmura plusieurs noms au cours de son délire. Il appela à tour de rôle et de façon embrouillée sa maman et son père. Il appela Laura et Cora, il supplia, il pleura, il cria. Et avant de retomber dans une profonde inconscience, il murmura plusieurs fois une phrase distincte qui serra le cœur de la mère de famille : « Stiles, pardonne-moi, ne m'abandonnes pas. »


	15. Chapter 14

**~ Chapitre 14 ~**

Le lendemain, Derek ouvrit les yeux sur cette même chambre qu'il avait entraperçu la veille. Il se sentait étrangement mieux. Pas au point de pouvoir se lever, ni même s'asseoir dans son lit mais il se sentait reposer. La réhydtratation et les sédatif avez commencer leurs œuvres.

-Salut Derek.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la voix, près de la fenêtre. Il aperçu dans le flou une silhouette s'avancait vers lui. Le shérif se pencha et posa une main paternel sur son épaule, Derek aurait presque juré qu'il avait vu des arme dans ses yeux clair.

-Tu nous à fait peur fiston. Non, non n'essaye pas de parler, garder tes forces et de plus, je voudrais que tu écoute ce que moi, j'ai à te dire avant tout.

L'homme prit une chaisse et s'installa au coté du malade, après un instant d'hésitation ou sa nuque ploya sous la culpabilité, il fixa son regard droit dans celui de Derek.

-Quand je suis venue te voir chez toi, il y a quelques mois, je t'ai dit des choses très dur. Je les pensés, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais je les regrette. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils plus malheureux que quand tu es partie, expeté à la mort de sa mère et cela ma brisé le cœur. J'étais en colère contre toi et j'avais eur pour Stiles alors tu en a payé le conséquence. Je n'ai pas su être objectif, ni juste. Je n'ai pas chercher à savoir ou à comprendre ce qui t'avais poussé à le quitter comme ça.

Noah se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, les mains posé sur les hanche en signe de réflexions. Puis il reprit en se penchant sur le pied du lit d'hôpital.

-Tu aimé mon fils ! Je l'ai senti quand tu l'as embrassé ce jour là en plein rue. Je l'ai compris dans chaque sourire que Stiles affichait quand il revenait d'un moment passé avec toi. Je l'ai vue dans tes yeux quand tu le regardais alors que vous étiez persuader que je ne savais pas. Tu l'aimé et tu l'aime encore. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi ? J'ai besoin d'entendre pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Derek soupira en refermant ses yeux, crispé de tourment. Lui même essayer de répondre à cette question. Pourquoi ? Au final pourquoi avait il abandonné le seul garçon qu'il avait jamais sincèrement et pronfondément aimé ? Il commença à parlé d'une voie légèrement essouflé.

-Tout ce que je pourrais vous dire, Shérif aura l'air de justification. J'ai crus à ce moment, faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Il n'avait pas fait son coming out, il s'apprétait à partir à la fac... Ma vie m'attendait dans l'est, j'avais envie de travailler à nouveau...J'ai paniqué et je me suis enfui en tentant de me convaincre que je le faisait pour lui autant que pour moi. Pour nous évité de souffir il fallait mieux en finir avant d'être trop attaché... Malheureusement, nous l'étions déjà.

Après un profond silence, Derek repris :

-La vérité, c'est que j'ai eu peur de le perdre...comme je perds toujours tout le monde. Je m'en suis seulement compte trop tard.

–

Durant près de huit jours Derek ne fut pas autorisé à recevoir d'autre visite que celle de Lars qui était enregistré comme son référent et du Shérif, car ce dernier avait était particulièrement insistant. Le jeune homme dut prendre sur lui pour accepter l'idée d'une cure de désintoxication et Lars eut beau tout faire pour l'en convaincre Derek s'entetait à dire qu'il s'en sortirait seul comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Voyons Derek soit raisonnable. Tu as un problème et cette cure est une solution que tu dois saisir, lui répétait encore le Norvégien un matin alors que Noah Stilinski entrait dans la chambre. Derek, debout depuis quelques jours se tenait devant la fenêtre, les bras croisé sur son poitrail avec un air d'opiniatreté collait au visage.

-Je te dis que je peux m'en sortir seul. Je suis pas un junkie Lars ok. Oui, je l'ai reconnu j'ai utilisé des drogues, oui j'ai abusé de l'alcool mais je peux m'en passé. Et ne me regarde pas comme si de ton coté tu était totalement clean. Dès que ma vie sera revenu à la normal je n'aurais plus besoin de tout ça.

-Et qui te dis que ta vie redeviendra « normal » ? demanda le blond en mimant les guilement.

Derek resta silencieux alors Lars poursuivit :

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai fait des abus, je l'avoue, mais je ne me suis jamais retrouvait dans létat dans lequel tu es Derek. De plus nous évoluons dans un monde ou les tentations sont importante. Reprendre du poids ne sera pas ton plus grand défis, que tu l'admette ou non. On sait tous ici ce qui t'a fait basculer ...mais ça, tu dois faire une croix dessus et tourner la page.

Derek croisa le regard du shérif avec un peu de gène puis regarda le sol. Tous savait que Lars parlait de Stiles.

-Il a raison Derek. Stiles est heureux avec Isaac. C'est un garçon bien.

-J'en suis certain Shérif. Je sais que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je dois accepter qu'il a avancer dans la vie et c'est super. C'est normal et je suis sincèrement heureux pour lui...Shérif, je sais que j'ai un problème mais croyez moi...Stiles n'est pas la seule cause de...mon état. Il en est loin. Peut-être que notre ...rupture en fut le déclencheur mais certainement pas la cause. Je pense même que...que si il n'avait pas existait...si je n'avais pas su que Stiles vivait quelques part sur cette terre, alors je n'aurais tout simplement plus lutter du tout.

C'est paroles, aussi sincère soit elle, furent difficile à digérer pour Lars. Avec les semaines il s'était réellement attaché à Derek, comme un ami, certes, un ami avec lequel il aurait pu avoir une belle histoire se plaisait il à pensé parfois, mais il était son ami avant tout et il s'en voulu aussitôt de ce sentir jaloux de Stiles.

-Alors justement fils...fais toi aider. Ne prend pas tout sur tes épaules...tu le fait depuis trop longtemps. Parle avec des professionnels, rencontre des personnes qui comme toi traverse une mauvaise passe. Tu sais...quand ma femme est morte, je me suis retrouvé seul pour élever mon garçon, shérif d'une ville, repsonsable de tellement de vie et plus personne pour me confier...j'ai eu quelques petit problème de boisson. Rien de grave mais assez pour décider d'aller a des réunion régulièrement, et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien Derek. Crois moi.

Une semaine de plus passa. Derek avait finit par demander à signer une dérogation afin de sortir de l'hôpital. Il se sentait suffisament fort, avait repris 4 kg et dormait plus de six par nuit. Mélissa McCall venait le voir chaque jours, même lorsque qu'elle ne travaillait pas. Il avait fini par attendre ses visites. Cette femme au sourire bienveillant et contagieux lui rappelalit sa mère. La même force de caractère, la même vivacité d'esprit. Quand elle frappa ce matin là, de ce petit toc toc propre à elle même, Derek lança un entré depuis la salle de bain et passa dans la chambre. Là il se retrouva face à Mélissa et Stiles.

-Oh...salut.

-Salut Derek, répondit Stiles, les deux mains au fond de ses poches, comme à chaque foisq u'il était gêner.

-Les médecin ont autorisés les visite alors...voilà. Je vais vous laisser discuter les garçons.

Mélissa quitta la pièce silencieusement et referma la porte sur elle. Derek alla s'asseoir sur son lit et invita Stiles a prendre place sur un fauteuil près d ela fenêtre.

-Comment vas tu ? J'aurai du venir te voir plus tôt ma...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les visites était restreinte. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-J'aurai pu insister, les persuader.

-Humphhh...j'en suis sûr, sourit Derek. Je sors aujourd'hui de toute façon.

-Oui, j'ai entendu ça. Je suis même étonné que tu sois rester 15 jours.

-J'ai dut reconnaître que j'avais atteint certaines limites et que je devait me reposer. Mais ça va nettement mieux, je suis prêt à rentrer...et j'ai besoin de travailler, mon attelier me manque.

-J'ai entendue que Lars était repartie à Oslo ?

-Oui, seulement pour quelques semaines, ensuite il repassera à New York avant de revenir ici.

Lars et Derek était parvenue à cet accord sans lequel ni le blond ne voulait repartir même si des obligations professionnel l'y contraignait, ni le brun ne voulait prolonger son séjour à l'hôpital ets erai dehors depuis déjà 8 jours.

-Derek...tu dois aller en cure d'abord. Tu vas te retrouver seul chez toi, ce n'est pas sain.

-Nom de dieu ! Est-ce que tout le monde vas continuer de me pomper l'air avec cette foutue cure encore longtemps ? S'emporta Derek en levant les mains au ciel faisant sourire Stiles malgré lui. Derek redevanit clairement lui même en reprenant des force il retrouvait aussi son caractère ombrageux.

-Oui...c'est le plan. Ecoute je pourrais t'apporter du matériel pour que tu puisse dessiner si tu veux. Et ça ne serai pas pour longtemps, Mélissa ma parler de quelques semaines si tu suis bien le programme.

-Lars m'a déjà apporté mes carnets avant de partir...écoute je ne sais pas Stiles. Aller a des réunions pour parler avec des inconnu de ma vie, de mes problèmes, de mes peines...c'est pas vraiment mon genre.

-Tu m'étonne... mais c'est justement pour ça que ça peut t'être bénéfique. Là bas, personne ne te connais, personne ne pourra te juger. Pense y. Si tu a besoin d'autre chose de ton atelier je peux passer le prendre.

Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Stiles ?

-Humm ?

-Nous sommes...amis alors ?

-Je crois...qu'il n'existe pas vraiment de terme pour désigner ce que nous sommes Derek Hale.

Le jeune homme sortie, laissant derek silencieux et en plein réflexions.

Le brun accepta de tester la cure et fut admis le jour suivant dans une maison de repos spécialisé. Les deux première semaines il ne pourrait recevoir aucune visite, ni aucun coups de téléphone. Il fut donc ravie d'être accompagné pour Stiles, Noah et Mélissa pour son admission. Ils l'aidèrent a s'installer, à défaire ses valises et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Derek eut le sentiment d'avoir une famille. De ne plus être seue sur terre. Il ressentie un petit pincement de culpabilité en pensant à Lars. Son ami c'était demener, l'avait sosoutenue des mois durant. Il devait être reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, lui faire une vrai place à lui aussi dans sa vie quand il reviendrait.

Tandis que Mélissa ranger soigneusement les vêtement du jeune homme dans la commode et que Derek faisait tout pour la convaincre de ne pas s'occuper des ses sous-vêtement, le Shérif installé des livres sur les étagères et Stiles les affaire de dessin sur le bureau. Un carton lui échappa et plusieurs carnet se renversèrent sur le sol, des feuille éparse s'en échapèrent. Certaines était faite de serviette en papier, de coin de journaux ou même de tissus. Preuve si en ai que Derek pouvait vraiment être pris d'inspiration à tout moment et dans n'importe quel lieux. Alors que Stiles s'accroupissait pour les ramasser Derek se précipiter lui même pour le faire. Ca n'empêcha pas Stiles de se reconnaître sur plusieurs croquis...sur la pluspart en réalité. Quand ce dernier croisa le regard de Derek, le brun avait le joue littéralement en feu et le regard fuyant. Même le shérif et Mélissa avait cesser de parler, témoin de la scène.

-Je...j'ai fait ses croquis à l'époque...quand on était encore. En fait même avant qu'on commence quoi que ce soit en réalité. Ta tête me faisait rire, je n'arrivier pas à la sortir de mon esprit alors...je t'ai dessiner.

Tout en faisant ses aveux, Derek tandis le carnet à Stiles et celui-ci commença à le fuilleter. Il se découvrit dans de multiple situation. Imaginaire, ou réel. Là en petit lutin, sur un champignon, clairement imaginative, là sur le dos d'une licorne, ici sur une fusée en direction des étoiles. Là un portrait au fusain de lui de profil regardant la tv. Page suivant il était en train de manger de la pizza, la bouche pleine riant au éclat devant un BD. Ou encore là, endormi sur le lit qu'ils avaient partager, la main de Derek s'attardant sur ses cheveux. Le suivant le montrait à demi nue, sur le ventre, les hanche à peine recouverte d'un drap qui ne caché qu'une seule des ses fesse dont Derek avait, selon Stiles, volontairement améliorer le galbe. Et le dernier, les représentait eux, enlacé, les jambes entremelés, les bras enroulé l'un autour de l'autre, une fine peliccule de sueur pouvait même de deviner dans la finesse du dessin. On pouvait imaginer, les torses se soulever et leurs respirations se calmé après qu'ils aient visiblement fait l'amour de façon passionné. Stiles referma la carnet, le cœur battant et les joue rouge d'embarras. Le shérif ne sut rien dire, il n'était pas choquer...plutôt ému de voir que son fils avait était si intensément aimé et désiré. Mélissa elle, toussa légèrement et se détourna. Elle ne voulait pas embarrasser les deux jeunes hommes, mais elle eu un petit sourire devant la beauté des ses dessins. Chacun repris son travail, Stiles lui, conserva le carnet.

–

-Derek ? Aimerais tu prendre la parole aujourd'hui avec le groupe ?

Le brun redressa la tête en l'entente de son prénom. Tout le groupe, soit environ 8 personne plus le psy qui dirigeait la session le fixé avec bienveillance. Depuis 13 jours qu'il était là, Derek n'avait pas pris la parole une fois en groupe, il se confiait un peu plus pendant ses séance privé mais ce que son docteur voulait vraiment c'est qu'il communique avec les autres patient. Qu'il socialise. Personne ne le jugeait, les autres patients lui laissait son temps et son espace, chacun portait sa propre croix et resepctait son choix.

-Humm... non, non j'ai rien de spécial à partager aujourd'hui non plus.

-Tu vas pouvoir recevoir des visites dans deux jours. Excité ?

Derek fixa durement l'homme au cheveux roux et au lunette a monture de cuire qui le questionnais afin de le faire parler malgré lui. Il avait le jambe croisé devant lui, un dossier poser sur les genoux, l'air serein. Derek décida de lui faire plaisir. Le Dr Peters s'était montré extremement compréhensif envers lui, calme et patient. Il le laissé exploser et etre désagréable durant leurs séance sans jamais ce plaindre et toujours bienveillant dans leurs rapport. Si Derek voulait pouvoir faire bouger les choses, si il voulait venir à bout de ses difficultés il devait faire des effrt et ça il en avait conscience. Le jeune artiste pris donc une profonde inspiration, décrispa sa machoire et lui répondit.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai mais...oui je suis assez content à l'idée de voir des personnes...que je connais.

-Pas de personne que tu aime ? Demanda Déborah une patiente à la peau noire ébène placé a quelques chaise de sa droite.

-Je...j'ai des relations compliqué avec les gens. J'espère voir des personne qui m'ont soutenue...et que je respecte. A qui je tiens.

-Des gens qui savent ce qui t'as conduit ici, en cure de désintox ? Enchaîna, Jonathan, un homme barbu et trapu d'une soixantaine d'années.

-Oui, en partie. Mon passé a malheureusement, pour certaine grande lignes, était connue d'un grand nombres de personne en ville et donc...beaucoup savent certaines choses.

-Mais pas tout, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'es pas du genre à t'épencher c'est clair. Repris Déborah en lui faisant un souriant complice.

Déborah avait mis du temps aussi à s'ouvrir, elle était ici depuis trois mois et selon les autres patient, elle n'avait pas ouverte la bouche pendant les trente premiers jours, ce qui était bien plus que Derek ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait perdu ses deux enfants dans un accident de voiture et avait sombrer dans l'alcool. Derek et elle avait appris à s'entendre. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, ils prenaient leurs repas à la même table, ne se questionner pas sur leurs histoire. Ces deux âme écorchés par la vie c'était reconnus et s'était compris.

-Non pas tout. Enfin, je ne sais pas. En fait les raison sont plutôt évidente...je n'ai pas vécus de traumatisme secret ou honteux. Je n'ai rien à cacher...La vie à juste était une belle garce avec moi et...je n'ai pas su y faire face. J'ai perdu trop de choses pour croire encore que je pouvais y faire face en faite.

Sa voix s'éteignit et ses épaule s'affaissèrent comme si un poids lui tombé dessus, mais en realité c'était l'inverse. Une petite larme perla au coin de son œil et Derek soupira, il lâché prise, enfin.

Le lendemain, durant sa séance privé, le Dr Peters l'acceuillit avec le sourire.

-Je suis très content des progrés que tu as fait hier Derek. Tu t'es enfin ouvert au groupe et ça c'est très positif pour ta guérisson.

-Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissez le choix Doc.

-Oh mais si tu as eu le choix ! Comme tu l'as depuis 14 jours Derek. Hier, tu as choisi de t'ouvrir aux autres et tu as réalisé a quel point cela faisait du bien. J'aimerais aujourd'hui que tu creuse un peu plus profondément. Dis m'en plus.

-A quel propos ? Demanda Derek en se callant au fond de son siège et en croissant les bras.

-De ce que tu veux. Tu ma déjà parlé de l'incendie, de la mort de ta sœur, je consoit que ce sont là des pertes tragiques et qui t'on durement affecter. Tu as du faire face à la plus dur leçon de la vie très jeune et de façon très violente.

-Oui. Mais j'y ai fait face, répondit Derek légèrement sur la défensive à nouveau.

-De quel façon ? En sortant, en buvant, en te droguant ?

-Ca m'est arrivé oui, mais j'ai toujours eu le contrôle. J'avais mon art, ma sœur...puis Laura est parti, commença Derek.

-Et tu as fui la tête en avant en voyant un peu partout.

-Je pense que je voulais simplement rentrer à la maison. Chez moi à Beacon Hills.

-Pour trouver la vérité su la mort de ta famille.

Le médecin poser volontairement des question épineuse, il abordait les points délicats qu'il n'avait pas jugé prêt à être abordé jusque là avec son patient. Mais Derek était visiblement a un tournant de sa thérapie et il fallait e bousculé un peu.

-En partie, je crois. En fait, je pense que je voulais surtout retrouvé un endroit que j'aimais.

-Et tu faisait beaucoup d'écart de conduite à ce moment ?

-Pas vraiment, en arrivant à Beacon Hills je n'ai plus touché à la drogue, et je buvais seulement quelques verres par moment. Je ne sentais pas le besoin de me défoncer.

-Des aventures ?

-Quelques une. Dans son esprit Derek tenta de faire le compte, entre Boston, son road trip et se spremières semaines en Beacon Hills, le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il avait perdu le compte d'amant qu'il avait eu.

-On parle de partenaire sexuel de passage ou de relation ? Insista le Docteur Peters.

-Qu'est ce que ça peu faire le nombres de personne avec qui je me suis envoyé en l'air ?

-Le sexe est aussi une addiction Derek et une forme d'évasion pour qui veut fuir la réalité.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il n'était pas forcément pudique mais de là à étaler sa vie sexuel c'était autre chose. Le psy savait qu'il était gay, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Il ne voulait juste pas être juger pour une autre addiction. Mais il décida là encore de jouer carte sur table, de se soulager.

-J'ai toujours eu pas mal de partenaires. Je...n'ai jamais eu de mal à trouvé. Oui j'ai eu beaucoup de partenaire sexuel durant ma vie, mais ça a pris d'énorme proportion après la mort de Laura et puis...j'ai fait une rencontre.

-Et ca t'as apporté quelques chose ?

-Oui...du réconfort. Je ne me sentais plus seul avec lui, je me sentais heureux. Mais j'ai tout gacher. J'ai était égoïste, j'ai fait passer mon travail avant tout, j'ai donner de fausse excuses parce que...j'avais peur de le perdre lui aussi. E l'ai juste planté là et je suis parti reprendre ma vie. Je l'ai démoli, je l'ai appris en revenant. Il a était...très mal en point lui aussi et ça ma encore plus tué de savoir que j'était responsable de sa tristesse. Aujourd'hui il vas mieux, il est en couple...on est amis.

-Et ca te conviens ?

Derek redressa la tête pour fixer son médecin. Non, cela ne lui convenait pas, pas du tout. Il voulait Stiles pour lui seul. Nuit et jour et probablement pour toujours mais il ne pouvait pas, lui arraché ce qu'il avait reconstruit. Il n'avait pas le droit de ce montrer à nouveau égoïste.

-Il faut bien, répondit il donc évasif.

-hum, hum.

-Et donc vous vous êtes revu tout le deux ?!

-Seulement une fois et c'était une erreur, ça n'aurais jamais dut se produire et on... vous ne parliez pas de sexe là n'est ce pas ? Merde... jura Derek en réalisant que le psy lui demandait simplement si ils étaient toujours en contact et non pas si ils était toujours amants.

-Je ne parler pas de sexe mais le fait que tu y fasse allusion signifie que toi si et que ça a compter je me trompe ?

-Après des mois de silence et de colère, Stiles avait enfin accepter de me pardonner. Je lui est fait croire que j'étais en couple avec Lars, lui ma présenter son nouveau copain...On tenter de repartir sur de bonne base et un jour...c'est arrivé comme ça, sans qu'on le prévoit l'un ou l'autre.

-Et c'était il y a longtemps ? Vous en avez reparlez depuis ?

Une nouvelle fois Derek plongea son regard intensément dans celui du psy, il contracta sa machoire, immédiatement sur la défensive en voyant là des sous entendue.

-C'était il y a environ 1 mois, donc non ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait...partir en vrille si c'est ce que vous subgerer Doc !

-Je n'ai rien subgérer Derek. Mais peut-être que ça à servir de déclencheur, quand penses tu ? L'avoir a nouveau dans tes bras, être proche de lui, intimement de lui et le perdre encore une fois. Ca dut être extremement frustrant pour toi ?

-Bien sûr. Mais il me manquait déjà, j'aurais voulut le garder mais... je l'ai vu en colère contre moi, l'ai vue m'ignorer puis finalement le voir me pardonner, c'était trop de bonheur pour repousser ça. Même si je dois le voir en couple et heureux sans moi, c'est mieux que de ne pas le voir du tout. Je pense que c'est l'accumulation de tout... toutes ces merdes qui on juste était trop soudainement. Si Stiles n'avait pas été là, je pense que j'aurais sombrer bien avant, j'en suis même sûr. Cette fois là on a juste céder a une pulsion du moment et je n'ai aucune certitude sur ce que ca à voulu dire pour lui alors je ne dois pas le voir comme un potentiel retour de notre histoire.

-Et tu as raison. C'est très sain de penser ainsi Derek. Tu as conscience de tes problème, conscience des causes et des effets. Je suis vraiment très content Derek. Très content que tu me parle enfin à cœur ouvert. Tu es en très bonne voix. Et demain, plusieurs personnes sont inscrites pour venir te rendre visite. Tu es un homme entouré, sache le.

Le jeune homme retourna à sa chambre le cœur battant d'allégresse. Jamais il n'avait senti sa conscience si légère. Rien n'était de sa faute. Il avait était durement frapper par la vie, avait prit de mauvaise décision certes mais...il n'était pas une personne toxique ou mauvaise. Il pouvait encore être heureux. Il le comprenait à présent.


	16. Chapter 15

**~ Chapitre 15 ~**

Isaac tocca à la porte de la chambre de Stiles mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il entra pour attendre. Le jeune homme sourit en respirant l'odeur de son petit ami. Les deux garçons sortaient ensemble depuis 3 mois et le grand blond souhaiter fêter ça, c'était une première pour tout les deux. Il s'allongeat sur le lit et patienta tranquillement que Stiles revienne. Il décida de lire en attendant et en tendant le bras pour fouiller dans la pile de livre de chevet du propriétaire des lieux, il tomba sur un croquis qui dépassait de l'un d'eux. Un portrait de Stiles, un magnifique portrait même. Isaac se saisit du carnet et commença à le feuiller. Au fur à mesure que les pages tournés sous ses yeux il savait qu'il aurait dut le refermer dès le début mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore et encore. Stiles dans tout ses état, du plus réaliste au plus symbolique. Stiles et Derek...c'était les sentiment de Hale qui transpirait au travers de chaque pages et à mesure que les dessins passer on pouvait suivre l'évolution des ses sentimenst avec eux. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vrai, de plus en plus intense.

-Isaac ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Stiles qui entrait doucement dans sa chambre. Ce dernier vit immédiatement le carnet dans les mains de son petit ami et resta muet.

-Ce sont...des très beaux dessins, dit simplement Isaac en reposant le livre sur la table de chevet.

-C'est vrai. Ecoute je ne veux surtout pas que tu pense que...

-Je ne pense rien Stiles. Derek et toi vous avez un passé. Un passé dont nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé mais qui est intense ça c'est une chose de claire. Je ne vais pas te la jouer jaloux ou possessif.

-C'est gentil.

Stiles aurait voulut ajouter autre chose. Il aurait voulut dire la vérité à Isaac sur ce qui c'était passé entre Derek et lui à nouveau mais il n'y arrivait pas. Par honte peut-être. Par peur de blesser Isaac, sûrement. Mais aussi parce qu'au fond de lui, il voulait garder ce moment juste entre eux deux, comme un secret qui les unissaient toujours.

Isaac pris sur lui pour cacher son inquiétude. Il devait être fort et ne rien laisse transparaître pour ne pas laisser Stiles penser qu'il avait des doutes ou qu'il était encore jaloux de Derek. Le jeune homme avait compris que tenter de s'interposer entre eux reviendrait à mettre en danger sa relation avec Stiles. Il alla donc prendre son petit ami dans ses bras, déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le saluer.

-Vas prendre une douche Stilinski, on sors ce soir.

-Ah bon ? Ou ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Plus d'action, moins de question, aller go go ! Dit Isaac en le poussant vers la salle de bain.

Une plus tard, les deux garçons étaient attablés à la même table de « L'after » ou il avait eu leurs premier rendez-vous. Isaac porta un toast.

-Ca fait trois mois jour pour jour ce soir Stiles.

Le jeune homme face à lui resta interdit.

-Oh mon dieu je suis désolé...Isaac, excuse moi je n'avais pas réalisé. J'ai même pas prévu de cadeau, de …

-Hey, hey, c'est bon t'inquiète pas de ça. Tu as eu pas mal de chose en tête ces derniers temps. C'est bon.

-Mais tu as organisé cette soirée et moi...excuse moi.

Stiles attrapa la main de son petit ami par dessus la table et la pressa fermement. La vérité c'est que durant les trois derniers mois ils n'avaient pas vraiment pus faire connaissance. Et le retour de Derek y était pour quelques chose c'est certains. Stiles voulait corriger cela, afin d'être plus pésent pour Isaac.

-Tu sais, on n'a jamais parlé réellement de notre passé. De mes ex, des tiens, de Derek ni même de ta vie dans l'Utah. Je crois qu'il serait grand temps qu'on parle de tout ça, qu'on se disent les chose enfin de pouvoir se concentrer sur nous deux. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas oublié cette soirée sans ça.

-Stiles ! Le passé n'est pas le problème...et je ne veux pas dire qu'il y a un problème entre nous. Je suis bien avec toi et je pense que tu es bien avec moi, lui répondit Isaac.

-Oui..

-Alors...soyons honnête comme tu le dis. Le passé n'est pas le problème. Le présent l'est. Ton histoire avec Derek a été intense c'est une certitude mais quand il était loin ca ne posait aucun problème. Je pense même que j'arrivais à te redonner le sourire. Mais depuis qu'il est de retour tout à changé et...je me pose des questions sur la place que j'ai dans ta vie comparé à lui.

-Isaac, ta place n'est pas remise en cause. Je tiens sincèrement à toi et j'aime être avec toi. Derek à compté et il compte toujours c'est vrai...il comptera toujours, je pense. Mais...il m'a fait du mal et aujourd'hui il est dans une telle situation...ça ne serai tout simplement pas sain d'être ensemble.

Isaac l'écouta parler, tentait de comprendre ce que Stiles voulait dire. Finalement il ferma ses yeux quelques seconde afin de digérer la dernière phrase lâcher par son petit ami.

-Oh...-Isaac eut l'air confus et ses yeux dérivèrent dans le vague durant quelques secondes-, donc tu choisis la solution la plus saine c'est ça ?!

Isaac repoussa sa chaisse et traversa la salle du pub tandis que Stiles le suivait à grandes emjambées sous le regards de quelques curieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dehors.

-Isaac attend ! Lui demanda une dernière fois Stiles en le tirant par la manche pour que se dernier se retourne. Ce qu'il fit, et tout en se plantant bien face à Stiles le grand blond lui sortie tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

-Tu sais quoi...j'ai menti. J'arrive pas à gérer ton passé avec ce mec. Ok ?! J'arrive pas à gérer vos regards, ni la tension qui existe entre vous même pour un simple bonjour. Je n'aime pas qu'il t'ai dessiner des centaines de fois en donnant a chaque dessin l'exacte attitude qui te convient comme pour bien prouver qu'il te connais par cœur. J'aime pas les idées qui me vienne quand je vous imagine tout les deux enlacés. J'aime pas que tu es aimé ce mec et que tu es souffert a cause de lui. Et j'aime pas non plus qu'il se soit pratiquement laisser mourir de tristesse parce qu'il ne pouvait plus t'avoir ! C'est ridicule ? C'est puérile ? Devine quoi, j'ai 18 piges j'ai le droit d'être puérile et jaloux quand il s'agit du mec que j'aime !

Stiles l'attrapa et sans vraiment réfléchir, embrassa Isaac passionément. Il voulait ça. Il voulait un homme qui l'aime, qui le désir, qui le jalouse. Il voulait quelqu'un de sain, d'équilibrer et surtout qui ne partirait pas. Il devait faire des effort pour sauver cette relation. Une fois le baiser terminé, Isaac chancela un instant sous l'émotion puis sourit de cette adorable façon qui le caractériser. Stiles lui rendit se sourire en reculant un peu gêner de son impulsivité.

-Bon ben...je pense que tout est dit. Isaac fut le premier à s'exprimer tandis qu'il remettait ses boucle en place.

-Non pas tout. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, n'est ce pas ?

-Ben...oui. Je t'aime oui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Isaac.

Stiles le sera très fort dans ses bras, conscient que faire cet aveux n'était pas la meilleurs idée qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui, même si c'était vrai c'était aussi un moyen desésperé de garder Isaac et ne pas retomber dans le bras de Derek...encore une fois.

Le lendemain, Stiles, son père ainsi que Scott et Melissa était sensé être les premiers à rendre visite à Derek. Lars était à Boston pour quelques jours et le petit groupe avait décidé de se repartir une sorte de tour de visites afin de montrer soutien et compréhension envers Derek. Tous avait fini par accepter l'idée de lui pardonner l'abandon de Stiles. Si le jeunes homme lui même pouvait le faire, qui étaient-ils pour ne pas donner une nouvelle chance à Derek ?! Surtout quand celui-ci semblait si repentant.

Stiles ne pouvait plus reculer il devait il aller mais il devait aussi être clair et ferme concernant les termes de cette relation qui le nouereais à nouveau au fils Hale. Il devait rester amicale mais pas intimes. Présent mais pas complice. Souriant mais pas flirter. Mon dieu cette heure et demie aller être un cauchermard, ce dit Stiles en poussant les portes de la clinique. Une jeune femme rousse au cheveux cours et frissé les acceuillit, elle souriait et ce montrait aimable en leurs faisant faire une visite rapide des lieux tout en les guidant vers le salon ou les rencontre pouvait se dérouler en privé entre les patients et leurs proches. Le shérif poussa la porte et sourit en voyant Derek installé sur un canapé, il s'efface pour laisser entré galament Mélissa et dans la foulé, les deux ado suivirent la jeune femme. La porte grinça et se referma sur le shérif Stillinsky. Derek les regardait avec un air serein, les dévisageant à tour de rôle. Quand il arriva à Stiles, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur que le plus jeune connaissait que trop bien. Stiles dut ce faire violenc p our ne pas laisser ses instinct parler à cette instant. Derek dans son jean noir et son pul cardigan bleu ciel était magnifique. L'artiste était visiblement reposé, ses trait était détendu et frais, il avait reprit ses couleurs et même quelques kilos ce qui satisfaisait l'ensemble de ses visiteurs.

-Bonjour ! S'exprima t il enfin en se mettant sur ses deux pieds.

-Salut Derek, sa me fait plaisir de te voir. Noah alla le prendre dans ses bras pour une brève mais sincère accolade.

-A moi aussi Shérif. Mélissa, Scott...Stiles. Merci d'être venue. Asseyez vous, les invita-t-il en reprenant lui même place une fois tout le monde assis.

-Tu semble aller bien ? Commença Mélissa.

-C'est le cas.

-Et tu as repris du poids, ca fait plaisir à voir, renchérit le Shérif pour tenter d'éttofer cette conversation qui bien que naissante prennez déjà des alure de naufrage car aucun des trois plus jeunes ne semblait vouloir faire de réelle effort de conversation. Derek fixé Stiles, qui fixé le sol pendant que Scott les fixé à tour de rôle sans plus savoir quoi penser et donc encore moins quoi dire.

Stiles ne pensait pas que le revoir lui ferai l'effet d'une telle bombe. Il était redevenue le Derek beau et sein qu'il avait connue. Mieux encore que ça, il semblait apaisé et soulagé de cette torture qui hanté son regard en permanence par le passé.

-Je dois admettre que la thérapie, aussi improbable cela soit, m'a été bénéfique. J'ai accepté ce qui devait l'être, compris des choses, ...tourné la page sur d'autres.

Stiles redressa le nez à ces derniers mots. Etais-ce a son sujet ? Etais ce sur lui que la page c'était tourné ? Cela le transperça de part en part quand il croisa le regard que Derek posait sur lui. L'idée de n'être plus qu'un chapitre passé dans la vie de Derek Hale lui retourna l'estomac de façon physique. Sans même avoir pu prononcé un mot, Stiles quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin d'air. Alors que Scott se leva pour le suivre, le shérif lui fit signe de rester et alla à sa poursuite. Derek lui, resta silencieux. Avait-il encore prit une mauvaise décision ? Stiles pouvait il encore lui revenir ?

-Et fils ? Attend une minute, hé !

Noah attrapa son fils par l'épaule et le forca à se retourner.

-Papa pas maintenant s'teu plait...je peux pas...pas maintenant.

-Stiles, parle moi mon fils ! Je suis là pour toi, toujours et avant tout pour toi. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux être qui tu veux et avec qui tu veux je te soutiendrais toujours.

-Isaac m'a dit qu'il m'aimait hier soir. Et je lui est dit moi aussi. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il est gentil avec moi, il est présent, il est drôle et …. je l'aime vraiment. Mais j'arrive pa sà me sortir Derek de la tête...le voir, l'entendre ça me fou en l'air tu comprend ça !

Stiles arpentait le couloir pès d'une baie vitré avec l'air d'un lion au zoo.

-Tu l'aime fils...j'ai connue ça. Un simple regard de ta mère dans ma direction suffisait à me nourrir pour la semaine entière. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle pose ses yeux sur moi. Et quand je te voix...tu regarde Derek comme Claudia me regardé.

Stiles redressa la tête pour fixé son père. Ce père qui l'aimait, le soutenait et ne le jugerai jamais.

-J'ai couché avec lui... il y a quelque semaines, Derek et moi on...on a couché ensemble.

-Oh...ok, fut la première réaction de son père. Jamais le Shérif et son fils n'avait abordé la vie sexuel du jeune homme, bien que son père ne se fasse pas tellement d'illussion quand à la pureté de son fils.

-Je me sens comme une merde vis à vis de Isaac pour ça. Mais... mais je peux pas sortir Derek de la tête c'est plus fort que moi. Pourquoi je lui est dit que je l'aimais...je veux pas le faire souffrir et pourquoi je me rend compte de tout ça maintenant que Derek vas enfin de l'avant...j'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça après tout ce qui c'est passé. Putain mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi !

Le jeune homme était prix entre exédation, pleures et peur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Stiles, tu ne dois rien à personne. Tu prendras la décision qui te sembleras la meilleurs pour toi. Peut-être que tu te planteras, mais tu n'auras aucun regrets au moins.

-Stiles...

Derek se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, depuis combien de temps, le père et le fils l'ignoraient.

-Je vais vous laisser parler. Et le shérif retourna rejoindre les MacCall.

-Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi autrement que comme ami. Maintenant que tu as Isaac je ne voulait pas venir me mettre entre vous.

-C'est un peu tard non...tu aurais dut y penser ce jour là à la galerie ! L'attaqua le plus jeune derechef.

-Toi aussi non ! Lui répondit du tac au tac Derek qui aussi apaisé soit-il n'avait rien perdu de sa morgue.

Stiles dodeliner de la tête dans un non répétitif sans cesser de regarder le brun face à lui. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait à en crever c'était clair. Il l'aimait plus qu'Isaac. Il le détestait, le désirait, lui en voulait mais souhaitait le serrer dans ses bras. Il l'aimait point final.

-Tu m'énerve tellement Derek Hale. Toi, tes petits de dessins que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder chaque nuit, tes yeux qui me fixe même quand tu n'est pas là et tout les souvenirs que tu m'a laisser, même les plus mauvais, même les plus atroces et douloureux. Je te déteste de m'avoir laisser sans rien dire et sans au revoir... Je te désteste de m'avoir fait t'aimer à en crever.

Stiles s'était approcher de lui pas à pas mais sans trembler, près à lui sauter à la gorge et pourtant les yeux remplis de larmes. Derek le pris dans ses bras et après avoir réssister et fait mine de le repousser un instant, Stiles si abandonna comme une enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Entre les bras les plus chaleureux et sécurisant qu'il n'est jamais connue, Stiles comprit ou était sa vrai place.

-Je te désteste aussi Stillinski.

Derek déposa un baiser sur la temps de son amant et ils restèrent là, enlacer durant une éternité.

A vos avis les amis, dite moi ce que vous en pensez ;)


End file.
